The Mage
by Acumichi
Summary: A summary inside. Hope you enjoy and yes it's another Hinata fic , but hey I think she's great.
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: Hey I'm here to start one of my stories I wrote awhile back so I hope you enjoy.**

**Hinata: Kira does not own ****Naruto****, just the plot of the story.**

**Kira: Oh and by the way yes I use the same demon Wolf-sama. I really like Hinata as a Jinchuurikun, I know I'll probably have Hinata as a Jinchuurikun in all my fics. XD **

Summary: Back in feudal times Hinata was gifted with power of a Mage, something with strange magical powers and the gift of being to control a certain element. Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuga clam, did not see this power his heiress contained and banished Hinata from Hyuga grounds. Luckily Lady Tsunade, the ruler of the Leaf Village ( Hokage), found the young Hinata and discovered her gift and found her a mentor and father. Kakashi Hatake was able to take Hinata under his wing and is now training her to become a great Mage.

Hinata made two new friends, Ten-Ten and Lee, who also taught her for two years each, but soon after Hinata needs to leave to learn the magic she must use, like how the young warriors must learn to use there chakra. When she comes back at thirteen, to take a break for awhile, she comes back with a big surprise, she was attacked by the demon Wolf and now is part demon, an unholy creature, but the Hokage sees nothing wrong with it. Then at fifteen she becomes the strongest, youngest Mage ever. But with that title comes a price.

**Kira: Whoa that was long, well on with the story.**

______________________________________________________________________________

The Mage.

**Ch.1- **A young Mage.

" You're nothing!" Hiashi face was twisted in a dark rage as he yelled at the six year old. She coughed up more blood, as she lied on the floor. She got to her hands and knees coughing up more of the thick red liquid. Her midnight blue hair was drenched in sweat and her big lavender eyes were red and puff, as she had been crying moments before, " Your own cousin, a branch member, has defeated you once again. I raised you fighting? Why can you not just win against him?!"

" I-I-I'm s-so-," she looked up to him, but he slapped her face hard. It began to bruise instantly. He sent a kick to her gut, she feel back to the ground limp and numb.

" How can you ever become heir, or even a simple warrior to the village?"

"I-I am so-sorry," her voice was low and blood ran down the sides of her mouth. She stood shakily, feeling weak and helpless.

" And your stutter! An Heiress dose not stutter," he hung his head low," you are not made to be an heiress, leave the grounds. I want you gone by morning. I don't care where you go just don't be her." Hinata head shot up. She was rendered speechless.

" NOW!!!" she ran out of the room, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her held the look of fear and betrayal. Hiashi watched as his daughter- ex-daughter ran from him. He calmly walked back to his study, pretending as if nothing happened. He stopped at the small nursery, where a small infant slept.

' _Maybe you'll be the proper heiress I need.' _he proceeded back to his study satisfied with the results of what became.

__

Hinata slammed the door behind here and small sobs burst through her closed lips. When she walked to her closet, she knew what to pack.

' _I always knew I would be kicked out but never this soon.'_ she wiped away the tears and pulled out a large grey pack. Hinata went to her favorite Kimono and pulled a small key out of the pocket. She walked over to a large wooden chest, her mother had put in here. Her father was about to take it out, but Hinata had told him she wanted just one thing that her mother had owned before.

She unlocked the wooden chest and smiled to still see the contents in the chest. The chest contained a belt that held six scrolls, three on each side, a deck of weapon and animal summon cards, one long razor sharp katana, and a large midnight blue cloak with a sun and moon clasp to keep it together. Hinata also grabbed a few books off her shelf that read 'Mage Craft.'

That's Hinata would always lose to her cousin when fighting, she would be so tired from reading more about being a Mage. She remembered how her mother would tell her fantastic stories about her adventures as a Mage. Hinata's mother was a Mage a, great one a that, and Hinata believed that she was destined to be one too. Just like her mother. Hinata put all the Mage items into the pack , folding the cloak first, and she grabbed a few more essentials. Like another pair of clothes, some ninja tools. She held to the Katana tightly since it would not fight into her pack.

Hinata looked outside her window and saw the sun was close to setting, but there was still enough light to see where she should go. Hinata walked to her window and climbed down the small tree under it. She had done this before so each morning she could watch the adult warriors walk about before a mission. Hinata took one last look at her once called 'home'. She shimmed down the tree and ran from the Hyuga estate.

__

Hinata walked through the castle grounds. You see, the Hyuga's and Uchiha's lived on castle grounds as did the warriors and noble family's. Hinata had loved to walk through the gardens that the gardeners had worked so hard on to keep in tip top shape. When she reached the center of the garden she gasped. Sitting on the small bench in her formal robes and all was the Fifth Hokage herself. Hinata looked on further and saw Princess Sakura playing with Ino, the daughter to a great spy Inochi(?), in the small patch of grass with only one Sakura tree just in bloom in the middle of the patch.

Hinata had liked Ino and Sakura very much, but Sakura could be quite bossy. And if Ino would ask Hinata to play or come with the, Sakura would yell and pout till Hinata said 'no thanks' or till Hinata would ran away.

" Miss Hyuga," she jumped when the Hokage called her name," what brings you here at this hour. Much to late to be at here alone. Where is your father?"

" We-well La-lady Ho-hokage," Hinata stuttered standing beside the young women.

" No, Call me Tsunade."

" I-It's q-quite r-r-rude."

"Mama I-" the pink haired six year old looked at Hinata, glaring holes into the young girls head," What are **you** doing here you white-eyed freak?!" Sakura put her hands on her hips," Well, don't keep your future Hokage waiting."

"I-I-I-I-" Hinata sputtered on. Her voice had failed her after the first five seconds.

"Sakura!" Tsunade scolded," Be nice to Miss Hyuga."

" Well I want to go home mama. Me and Ino are tired and want to leave. Now" the girl was demanding and forceful. She pouted till her mother sighed and gave into the small girls demands,

" Fine. You and Ino go on ahead." Hinata watched as the two ran home holding their little kimonos up .

" T-Tsunade-sama," she whispered her head low to the ground, avoiding the women's brilliant eyes," I can't go home." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow.

" Do you not now how to get home Hinata?"

" I-it's n-not th-that. I was …….banished." Hinata whispered in a low tone.

" You were what?!" Tsunade stood quickly anger shown on her face.

" I've been banished and I don't know where to go." Hinata buried her face into Tsunade's leg and began to sob uncontrollable. Tsunade's face soften, she couldn't stand to see the young girl so broken down. Then Tsunade noticed the deep blue mark on the girls face.

' _Why didn't I see it before. Oh right she was looking at the ground and I was to preoccupied with my own daughter.'_ but she still felt bad for missing something that noticeable. Tsunade bent down and stroked the young girls bruised cheek, Hinata winced in pain and backed away from her touch.

" Oh, Hinata. I am so sorry. I wish I could do something." But Tsunade knew she couldn't. it was a deal made long ago by the First Hokage not to interfere with any clan matters. It was a horrible arrangement, since if members were banished, exiled, or worse, assassinated, the Hokage had no say. Tsunade wiped the tears from the small girls face, then her eye caught sight of the overly stuffed pack," Hinata. What do you have there?"

" Well I was planning on teaching myself Mage Craft, since my mother was one before me." She blushed a pale pink. Hinata pulled the pack closer to her chest feeling embarrassed.

' _A Mage huh? Well I know the perfect sensei for that. The Leaf could use another Mage anyway.'_ Tsunade smiled." Well Hinata, is that really what you want to do? Since becoming a Mage is a lot harder then becoming a simple warrior."

" I really want this. If I cant make my father happy, I want to make my mother happy," her eyes were strong and it surprised Tsunade.

" Then I know where you could stay. Follow me Hinata." She walked off beckoning to her to follow. Tsunade and Hinata walked in silence, Hinata had to walk fast to keep up with Tsunade's graceful strides. Tsunade smiled to see the girl smile with excitement, while she planned.

' _Now this is too perfect. The village gets another Mage, Hinata gets a new home, and our own Mage gets a cute little apprentice,' _she beamed with delight.

__

" Here we are Hinata." Tsunade broke the peaceful silence. Hinata looked at her surroundings. The yard contained an outlining of trees and in the center was a small little house. Hinata saw that the back yard had three stumps. While she soak in all of this information, she felt watched.

' _It's a Mage! I can feel it, the magic!'_ her heart began to beat faster and faster. With a sudden movement in the tree to the left, Hinata eyes flickered dark purple and a dark purple light tinged on her hands**( like Raven from Teentiatens, but it varies from person to person)**which did not go unnoticed by Tsunade, who smiled in glee, and the figure in the tree.

The tall figure jumped down from the tree, startling Hinata." Lady Hokage," the person bowed low," It's an honor to have you visit my home. And at such a late hour too!" Hinata had guessed the person was a man, do to the deepness of his voice. He was hidden well behind his dark green cloak, and in the shadow of his hood.

Tsunade had sweat dropped and laughed nervously," Please remove your hood, I am talking to you as my dear friend, not my Mage." the man nodded. He removed his hood and a crop of oddly styled hair silver hair stuck out. A mask also covered the lower part of his face, but what caught Hinata's attention was his eyes. Hinata was always able to tell people by there eyes, and his fascinated her the most. His eyes were a dark coal color, yet contained a soft warm feeling, and still the look of someone wise and has seen many things no one could explain. He also had a necklace of the Leaf village symbol. That is what any Mage would were, the symbol of there village, warriors wore the headband.

" Hatake, I heard you needed an apprentice." she pushed the young girl forward. Hinata stumbled a bit, but kept from falling like a clumsy idiot. Kakashi crouched down to the girls height and kept eye contacted with Hinata. Hinata eyes searched his as he did to her. Hinata face flushed when he kept starring for a good two minuets.

' _Maybe Sakura was right, my eyes are weird.'_ she bit her bottom lip.

' _I can see it. The power and wisdom of a Mage. Just like her mother.'_ he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder," I would love a new apprentice." Hinata beamed with delight feeling giddy.

" Thank you Hatake. You made Hinata very happy." Tsunade smiled and left the small grounds,_' I better go see my daughter before one of are nanny quiets again.'_

__

Kakashi led the small girl into his small home, first taking her to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink, while he dropped the things on the small dining table. He took one last look at the katana. When he came back to the bathroom, Hinata was looking around curiously around the bathroom.

" I see you have that bruise on your cheek," she turned her head from him, shameful of it," I have just the thing." He pulled out a small container and applied the sticky ointment on her cheek. The solve was cool against her skin and the pain in her cheek began to go away. Kakashi finished and inspected he work," well, I guess that's the best I can do but don't worry," he winked," that bruise will be gone by morning."

" Thank you Hatake-sama," but he shook his head.

" No. You will call me Sensei or Kakashi." He gave her a stern look," Understand?"

" Hai! Uh….. Sensei." Hinata jumped down from the sink and walked past Kakashi. Hinata loved the small home and instantly felt like she belonged. In her other home it was big and cold, here it's small and warm. Hinata studied the basic layout of the house. There was a small kitchen/dinning room, a small sitting area, and off to the side were three doors. One was obviously the bathroom she was in and she took a good guess that one was Kakashi's room and one was, most likely, going to be hers. Hinata took a liking to the small amount of books that were in the sitting area, on the bookshelf next to the doors that lead to the back of the yard.

Kakashi let his apprentice look around while he took the chance to look at what the girl took with her. He took one last look at Hinata and saw that the young bluenette loom over his bookshelf.

' _Well at least she loves to read more about it,'_ he thought going back to her pack. Kakashi looked over the katana, since it was the first thing that caught his attention. It had a black handle and it was a standard Mage sword/ Assassin sword,'_ I bet this is the same one her mother used, it's not like anything I use.'_ It was fact that any Mage carries around multiple wepons and many verity of them too. All these weapons were carried in a deck of cards, for easy access. He doubted any Mage, now, would carry one weapon. He put the katana to the side and moved onto Hinata's pack.

He pulled out her spare clothes and put them to the side with the katana. Then he pulled out the extra scrolls and a few shurikin, then he pulled out Hinata's vary own deck of cards, and a large midnight blue cloak with a sun and moon clasp.

' _Interesting, I saw this sign before but where.'_ He noticed the cloak was meant for an adult, not a six year old._' She'll have to use one of my cloaks, the one I got from my mother,'_ he face sadden at the thought of his late family. He instantly held to the small lightning blade clasp that held his cloak,_' My father's clasp.'_

" Uh Sensei," he looked down at the Hinata, who stood at his feet," why do you need a book of demons?"

" Well Hinata you can never be to sure of what you need to know." He smiled pulling his mask down." Wow this thing is hot."

" Why do you where it then?" Hinata held the book close to her chest starring at him curiously.

" Because it makes me look really cool," he winked and laughed with her," well come Hinata you need to rest I have to teach you in the morning." The two walked into the door farthest to the right. The room was a light sky blue with a small bed, closest, desk, and a night stand to the left of the bed. Though Hinata only noticed the bookshelf under a widow.

She sat on the bed looking at her sensei," What will you teach me tomorrow?"

" Well we start with taijutsu training, then you need to learn all your weapons and how to use them, and then I'll teach you to use your Magecraft and train you in two elements." Hinata frowned it sounded like it would take a long time to learn.

' _What if I fail my training? Will he give up on me?!' _Hinata bit her lip and worried. Kakashi read the look that spread over her face.

" You'll be fine. I believe in you." Hinata starred wide eyed at him," Now get to bed. I don't you to be tired when you train." Kakashi put the book back on the shelf," Good night Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and blushed red.

" G-good night sensei." she quickly feel asleep. Kakashi smiled and closed the door behind him, he slowly walked to his room taking one last look outside at the now setting sun.

' _I feel something outside. And it's not good,' _he shrugged off the feeling, as if it was his own imagination.

__

Hinata woke to small rustling outside her window, she looked to see it was still dark and the moon was high in the sky. She walked up to her small window and climbed on top of her bookcase to get a better view. Hinata saw something quickly run across her yard, but it stopped and looked back to her. She could only see their body's outline, but she caught a glimpse of the man's face. She could only make out two words.

' You're Mine.'

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well there is my other story I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come!!! Plz R&R. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey here is another chapter.**_

_**Shikamaru: Kira does not own Naruto only the plot and Wolf. She also does not own Hinata so she can't just pair here up all willy nilly. So I volunteer to be paired with Hinata.**_

_**ME: I don't know I was thinking of everyone-**_

_**Itachi: It's me right**_

_**Sasuke: Sorry brother but it's me**_

_**Other people(Lazy): NO IT'S US!!!**_

_**Well this is going to be hard. Well hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Ch2. Taijutsu Master.**_

_Hinata woke up early that day. She rubbed her eyes cutely and sat up in bed. She turned back to her window, remembering what happened last night._

' _It was just my imagination, no one would come through the castle grounds,'_ she shrugged and thought about something,_' Only sunrise. I bet sensei wouldn't mind if I explored.'_ She had become much more confident( OOC) since yesterday, which made no sense since her shyness was with her since she was a baby,_' I must be sick or something. I never even get through my own thoughts without stuttering,' _she sighed forgetting about her attitude change and got dressed.

Hinata put on her black training shirt and shorts. She went into the living room and grabbed her black sandals then tiptoed back, hearing rustling on the other side of her sensei's room. She slipped on her sandals, but then her eye caught site of something on hanging on her closet door. It was a dark green cloak, like her sensei, with a small ying-yang clasp. With the cloak was a note, it read:

**Dear Hinata,**

**This was my old cloak from when I started training. I thought you would need your very own cloak to start off. Your Welcome.**

**Kakashi Hatake, your sensei.**

Hinata smiled happy to get her own cloak, the one thing that identified a Mage, and that it had came from her sensei. Hinata smiled when she heard the little clasp clicked closed. Then took some time to admire herself in the closets mirror.

Hinata opened the door as quiet as she could, then tiptoed out of her room to the large bookshelf. She once again pulled out the red book that wrote about demons._' I don't think sensei would mine, I mean he said to be prepared.'_ She flipped through the pages, looking in amazement at all the demons.

" First rule Hinata-chan," she dropped the book in fear, then looked back at her sensei who sat Indian style on the floor," Never let your guard down." Hinata quickly picked up the book and blushed madly. She searched her brain for an explanation.

" S-s-s-sen-sensei, I-I-I-I wa-was just…." she faded looking down in sorrow, since she couldn't apologize. Kakashi smirked and changed the subject.

" So, the cloak fits?" He asked watching her lips form a grin.

" Yes, thank you sensei," she played with the cloak," I really do like it." Kakashi smiled and stood up. He picked up his dark colored mask and put in on while entering the kitchen.

" You hungry?" he asked looking back at the girl.

" No. But some tea would be nice, I guess," she mumbled taking a seat at the small table.

" Alright." Kakashi got to work boiling the water for them both. Hinata took time to study her sensei. He was tall, compared to her current size, and had silver hair in an odd fashion. He wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and left his dark coal eyes as his focused feature. Which would come in handy, since it's a myth that a Mage's eye could hypnotize their enemy, but Hinata knew it's not true anyone who wears a large hood and only your eyes full of Shizu**( I am making this up as the power to being a Mage for now, like how ninjas have chakra, if you know what its called or have a better name plz tell me)** could be seen, you look really scary. Anyway she noticed that his features were vary defined. He was well built but it wasn't overbearing. He wore black training pants and a grey training shirt and wore the regular sandals. He also wore a necklace that had the leaf symbol, only true warriors, generals ,and anyone else who protected the village wore this necklace, it was a sign of honor and respect. His arms were just wrapped in bandages and he wore gloves over them.

" Here you go," Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts," It's green tea."

" Thank you," she whispered taking a sip of her drink.

When the two finished their drinks, Kakashi lead her to the back yard.

" You wait here and I'm going to get some bandages to wrap your arms in," he left Hinata outside, and went back in the small house.

" It's going to be a long day," she whispered to herself. Kakashi came back out and without a word began to wrap her small arms. He made sure they were tight enough to hold, but loose enough to make sure she's comfortable.

" There," he stood stretching his back," Let's start your taijutsu training."

" Did someone say TAIJUTSU?!?!?" A man in a green jumpsuit, bushy eyebrows and an odd hair cut, yelled while jumping into the small yard. Then after him a small boy about one year older then Hinata ran into the yard.

" Gai-sensei," the boy said," your youth amazes me!" His dark hair was kept in a braid, he had the same bushy eye brows, and wore a shirt like it was from China, and a pair on brownish pants. Hinata quickly hid behind Kakashi, scared of what she just witnessed.

" Thanks Gai, that's just what my student needed today, a good heart attack," Kakashi's words dripped with sarcasm.

" Student?" Gai asked with a confused look.

" Yes, now come out and meet Gai," she slowly came from behind him," see no harm to you at all." Hinata starred at the tall, green, man and smiled. To her he looked funny. Gai studied the girl and then noticed her pale lavender eyes.

' _This is a Hyuga' _he looked at Kakashi, trying to figure out what just happened.

Hai, it's a-an h-honor t-to me-meet y-you," she bowed low to hid the blush on her cheeks.

"Hello fair maiden. I am Rock Lee." Lee took Hinata's hand and placed a light kiss and gave her a big smile. Hinata blushed beat red, " Please young maiden, give me the honor of knowing your name." Lee gave another big smile.

" I'm H-Hinata," Hinata said softly," nice to meet you Lee."

' _Hinata? She's the heiress! What did you do Kakashi?' _Gai panicked thinking all the things that Kakashi had done to get the heiress to be his apprentice.

" No Gai this is my student Hinata." Kakashi smirked from under his mask.

" Don't use your crazy Mage tricks on me Kakashi. I am much to strong for that," he gave his good guy pose, lee praised in the background while Hinata stood there confused how the there was an ocean behind them all of a sudden.

" Just let it be Hinata. I tried to figure it out too." Kakashi whispered to his student. She nodded in return, " Well Gai we better go get our missions for the morning," he bent down to her level," I'll be back around one, be ready to train."

" Uh, Kakashi-san," lee interrupted, "I could train Hinata for the morning, I need to wait for Gai-sensei anyway."

" I don't-"

" Nonsense Kakashi," Gai pulled the two into an embrace," The idea of a Mage and warrior training together. It's grand." Lee cried with youthful tears while Hinata began to lose air.

" I-I……c-can't…..br-breath, Gai-sensei." Hinata tried to prey herself from his grasp.

" Gai she's turning blue!" Kakashi pulled her from Gai and set her down next to him. He sighed when the two didn't notice that he had spoke.

" So can I sensei. Can I train with Lee?" Hinata looked at him pleadingly.

" If you want to," he ruffled her hand, and she smiled and pulled Lee from Gai.

" Bye Sensei!" They both yelled and ran off to one of the castles training ground.

" I think my student likes your student," Gai wagged an eyebrow.

" Oh Kami help me," Kakashi said with his head low.

__

Hinata followed Lee to one of the training grounds that looked like a little forest. She passed by many other warrior and gave a friendly wave. The two got lost at first but after about ten minuets they made it to the little forest and began to train. Hinata had saw the log Lee had used to train and she knew he stated a year before her.

" Alright Hinata," he shouted, " lets start with 200 sit-ups!" Hinata fell back, her face was ash white. Hinata didn't complain since Lee had already started.

" 6,7,8,9,10,11,12.…" she looked over to Lee.

"15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22.…" He hadn't even broken a sweat.

**( 200 sit-ups later) **

" Alright now we do 200 push-ups!" Hinata was about to faint she had just finished her sit-ups and her abs hurt, but she didn't complain.

**( 200 push-ups later) **

Immediately after finishing, Hinata collapsed to the ground where as Lee had done 250. Hinata looked away feeling like a burden to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm holding you back Lee," Hinata looked away ashamed.

"It's no trouble. I'm usually here alone in the morning," he looked up to see the sun right in the middle of the sky, " but now I've got a friend to train with."

' _A friend?'_ she smiled at Lee, then discarded he cloak because of the heat.

" Now on with 100 kicks for each le, but first," he walked over to Hinata and attached waits to her legs, " it'll make you stronger and faster." Hinata tried to lift her leg up, but she couldn't even lift up her heel.

' _I'll put some shizu to it that'll help,' _she felt smart thinking of a solution to her problem. Hinata had gotten the hang of it and finished her kicks about ten minuets after Lee.

" Now the same thing with punching." Hinata looked back to Lee's worn stump.

" You've been training for a long time huh?" Hinata asked.

" Yes I have. So I can become a taijutsu master and show every one I don't chakra abilities to e a warrior," he stopped and gave her a thumbs up and toothy smile, "that is my dream. What is your's?"

" I never really thought of it Lee. I guess I don't have a dream." a sad look swept her face.

" Well you will soon," Lee smiled.

" Promise?"

" Promise. Now back to training we still have are mile run to do." Hinata fell back for real her eyes swirled.

__

Hinata fell back on the grass panting for breath, while Lee sat next to her.

"Had fun?" Lee asked looking at her curiously.

"Ye*pant* yeah I did," she sat up stretching her sore legs.

" Well that was a fun warm up." Hinata wanted to scream but her voice failed her. She looked up and saw it was sunset.

"Why didn't they come to get use when they were done?" Hinata asked.

" I bet they didn't want to bother us, come on, "he lifted her up, " Lets get you home."

__

When they arrived at the Mage's house, Lee took Hinata to the front door.

" There," he smiled," home sweet home."

"Do you want the weights back?" Hinata bent down and removed the heavy weights. She gently set them both by her front door.

" No you keep 'em I got more at home. Oh and do you want to know how much they weigh?" Hinata nodded excitedly, " about a ton each!" Hinata gasped.

"I-I-I-I was ca-carrying th-that m-m-much.." she stood astonished at the fact. She smiled," thank you Lee." Hinata gave him a small hug.

Lee blushed and gave Hinata a small peck on the cheek, "Bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!" Hinata blushed and waved back at Lee.

__

Kakashi saw the hole thing from his 'thinking tree' and began to bang his head on a tree branch.

__

Hinata sat in the kitchen with Kakashi, who had a huge mark on his forehead, Hinata was going to ask but quickly dismissed the thought. The two sat with a bowl of curry in front of them, Hinata took small bites while Kakashi ate normally.

" You do know," he swallowed," this training will go on for about two years." Hinata chocked a bit on her curry and took a gulp of her tea.

' _Two years?! I could barley finish one day!' _she sighed, but something else came to mind and she blushed pink.

" What?" Kakashi took a spoonful of curry.

" That means I get to see Lee another two years," she twiddled her fingers. Now it was Kakashi's turn to chock. He banged his head, again, on the table.

' _This is going to be two long years.*sigh*'_

**- Two years later- **

" I win. I WIN," Hinata pranced around. After two years of training Hinata had beat Lee at hand to hand combat.

" Yes *pant* you beat *pant* me." Lee tried to catch his breath, Hinata slapped his back sending him to the ground.

" Sorry Lee, just wanted to say you put up a good fight," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry Lee," Gai pulled him to his feet," you did great Handsome devil of the Leaf."

" Really Gai-sensei. I get my title, "Lee had tears in his eyes.

" Of course you put up a great fight and three years of hard training." he gave him his good guy pose. Lee gave him the pose back and they both hugged the scene was perfect. Hinata sweat dropped in the back.

' _Where dose that ocean come from?!' _

Kakashi stood next to Hinata and ruffled her hair," Good job."

" Thanks Sensei."

" Well Kakashi your student beat mine, but I'm still winning. It's now 60 to 59." Gai held his fists in the air," and you will not beat me!"

Kakashi looked up from his book," I'm sorry did you say something?"

Gai fell back then quickly stood and called Kakashi out. Kakashi, not to be out done, calls Gai out too. The two students watched as there senseis went at it. The two looked to each other and shrugged. They sat on the grass and watched as the two men fight, Kakashi clearly in the lead.

" I bet my sensei will win," Hinata smirked.

" Sorry Hinata but y sensei is clearly winning. I mean your sensei is simply throwing punches, while my sensei is using skill," Lee pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Well Lee," she said through clenched, " My sensei has much more experience."

" Yes but his 'experience' is being blocked."

" Well then, Block this!" She sent a punch to Lee's face.

" It's on Hinata." The two began to fight as well. Soon a crowd of warriors and workers stopped to watch and place bets on the four fighters.

All in all, it was a good evening.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Kind of crappy, but hey, I'll get better at it. Plz leave a nice review and I hope you enjoyed the fic. Yes there are grammar mistakes and most likely spelling too. Hope to read your stories too. ^_^ Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad everyone likes it. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!!!!!**

**Gaara: Kira-chan does not own Naruto, so yeah that's it.**

**-.- thanks………I think.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.3**** Weapons Mistress.**

" Get up Sensei," Hinata shook Kakashi's shoulder, he groaned and turned away from the young bluenette. Hinata huffed and pouted, she shook his shoulder again.

" What is it Hinata? I'm very tired," Kakashi sat up in his bed and eyed the smiling little Mage, who was already in her cloak and her sandals slipped on. He sighed and swung his feet over the side of his bed.

" We got to go meet Gai and Lee," she smiled. Hinata had lost her stutter and her hair had grown down to her shoulders, and Kakashi had to go dig up another cloak since she out grew her green one.

Kakashi sighed and waved her out so she could change. Hinata smiled and ran to her own room.

__

Hinata pulled out her messenger bag that she got for her last birthday. She filled it with any scrolls or books that Kakashi had given her to study. She also grabbed her deck of cards, even if she couldn't use them yet, and she ran out to meet her sensei.

Hinata stepped outside and saw Kakashi sitting in his thinking tree waiting for her. She whistled to him," Come on sensei, they should be running by now." Kakashi jumped down and motioned for Hinata to follow.

" Here are your bandages," he tossed the small roll and she wrapped them while they walked of the small grounds. Hinata and Kakashi walked in silence, which Hinata broke several times with questions.

" So what happened on your last mission?" Kakashi looked down at her.

" I had to watch some suspicious characters roaming the village, it was a simple mission. No problems," he looked down at the little girl with a look of awe on her face. He smirked, " Pretty cool huh?"

" Very."

__

" Hello Hinata-chan!!" Lee ran over and twirled her in the air. Hinata giggled and yelled to be put down.

" Greetings Lee-san," she bowed politely. Gai bounced happily to his students side and gave them both a thumbs up.

"Greetings my greatest rival Kakashi," he smiled and his teeth sparkled, but Kakashi looked up at him.

" Did you say something?" Gai turned his back to them and cried.

' _how are you so cool Kakashi, I will be victories one day!!'_ He promised to himself and quickly regained his youthful composer. Hinata had pulled out her basic Mage book that only tells her the rules and guidelines of a Mage, and had some history of the Mages.

" you don't need to be so formal Hinata-chan," Lee smiled at her.

" A Mage most always be kind and respectful to all even if the others aren't," Hinata read strait from her book.

" Good Hinata, fundamentals will always be handy." Kakashi spoke patting the girl on the head, Hinata pouted.

" So Hinata," Lee held his fist up, " you ready for more training?" Hinata face completely fell, she looked down and had a sad look run across her face. Lee frowned, " What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

" Hinata is done with her taiujutsu training," Kakashi spoke for Hinata, " Hinata is now going to start her training in weaponry." Kakashi looked down and was surprised to see Lee with a huge smile on his face.

" I know the perfect person to train you," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Lee, " Come on follow me," he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off the small grounds.

" Wait Lee!" Kakashi yelled after the two kids, but they were out of site.

" Well Kakashi it's just you and me," Gai turned to see Kakashi but a small puff of smoke toke his place and Kakashi was running around the corner. Gai sweat dropped, " No…..no it's just me now. *sigh*" he hung his head low and walked after Kakashi.

__

The two stopped sat a small house with a much better view of the castle.

Lee ran up to the door and knocked, " Just wait till you meet Ten-Ten, you'll love her." The door opened to show a young women

She had odd purple hair in a spiky ponytail. She wore a large tan overcoat and a tight fishnet suit and a short mini-skirt covering her bottom halve.

" Ten-Ten?" Hinata questioned.

" Ha well, another little Mage in our village. Oh and no you're looking for my student. Ten-Ten!! Get down here!!"

" I'm Hinata, and who may you be?"

" Oh I'm Anko," she blushed at the girls cuteness and how polite she was, " wait you must be training under Kakashi Hatake?"

" Yeah I am. What gave it away?"

" He's the only Mage we got," Hinata blushed at the obviousness that she missed.

" Yes Anko-sensei," a girl with chocolate brown hair held up in two buns, and with chocolate eyes to match. She wore a Orientale style shirt in pink and dark blue pants.

" Hey Ten-Ten!" Lee yelled from in the back.

" Oh Hey Lee, what's up?"

" I just need you to train this pretty girl right here," he pointed to a blushing Hinata.

" And you are…?"

" I'm Hinata," she bowed low and smiled at Ten-Ten who blushed at the cuteness. Lee tried to bring her back, but the blush was painted on her face.

" Well….. Ten-Ten can you train her in weapons?"

"huh," Ten-Ten shook off her blush, " Of course I can lee I am (soon to be) Weapons Mistress."

Hinata smiled and gave her a big hug, " Oh thank you so much Ten-Ten."

Anko smiled and leaned against the doors frame, _' well I can't believe it, a Mage and two warriors getting along. Maybe we can change.'_

" Well you better get going Ten-Ten, be back by sun down." She waved the running children off smirking to herself. The sun was fully in the sky and the children were sitting down in the same field that Lee and Hinata use to train together.

___ _

" Alright Hinata, first I want you to throw a kunai at the target to see were we start." Ten-Ten handed her the sharp dagger like weapon and Hinata studied the kunai carefully. She loved the feel of the weapon in her hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her books that she read on weaponry said to not think and just let your energy flow through the weapon, like shizu.

Hinata pulled her hand around and threw the kunai as hard as she could. The kunai sliced through the air with lightning speed and it impaled itself into the thick padding of the target. The kunai was a few inches away from the center of the target. Hinata smiled at first, but the kunai went limp and fell out of the tree.

" Well we'll work on your power," Ten-Ten mumbled, " but on the bright side you do have great accuracy!"

Hinata smiled at her, " It's the first time I threw a kunai, I've thrown shuriken before."

" So you only know two weapons?" Lee looked baffled at the small Mage.

" Yes"

" Well lets start with getting you familiar with all sorts of weapons and-" Ten-Ten was interrupted.

" I brought my cards with all the weapons I would use as a Mage," she unhooked the deck from her belt, " Could you explain those to me?" Ten-Ten took hold of the deck, her eyes widened at the amount of cards, but soon found out that only half of them were weapon cards the others were summons or blank.

" Ten-Ten if you don't mind, I am going to get my training done," Lee looked to the young brunette.

" Don't you want to learn?"

" I've got the best weapons right here," he held up both of his fists. The girls giggled and Ten-Ten mumbled 'men' in a low whisper. She waved Lee off and the turned to Hinata.

" Let's start your training!"

**( A butt load of weapons later XD) **

Hinata's head swam in all the information she heard pour from Ten-Ten's mouth. She never knew there were so many weapons, and Ten-Ten even explained a few that weren't on her cards, they weren't even pointy either! Like the mind, or your will, or one when Ten-Ten said it she blushed red and told Hinata to ask her sensei to explain.

" Alright," Ten-Ten clapped her hands together, " You get all that?" Hinata nodded her head in an up and down motion. " You almost done training Lee?!"

" Just one more lap Ten!" Lee yelled while passing the two girls. Hinata and Ten-Ten both stat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

" So Ten-Ten," Hinata tried to make conversation, " what's your dream in life?"

" Ha, I'll tell you my dream," she stood in excitement and pointed at Hinata, who was now scared, " I'm going to be the best warrior who is also a female, and show all those boys I'm just as great as them!" Hinata clapped at her good show since the same sunset played in the back, but it had Fireworks.

Both Lee and Hinata thought,_ ' How did she do that?' _

Hinata got up and did a back bend and then pushed her legs over. Lee and Ten-Ten clapped. Hinata blushed a faded pink, " So what do we do know?"

" Well it's about noon, let's go eat," Ten-Ten said, " I bet the castle's kitchen still has some food."

" Can we do that?" Hinata pulled out her red book on rules.

" Of course we are going to serve the castle soon and Lady Hokage doesn't mind at all," Lee closed Hinata's book and pushed her towards the castle.

" Come on I'm hungry!" ten-ten yelled back at them, the two both caught up to her and they walked together to the large white castle.

__

Hinata starred in awe. The castle was so much bigger up close. Ten-Ten and Lee just walked in as if they've done it all the time, but Hinata was more hesitant about the whole thing. Hinata caught up with the two nine year old, fixing the clasp on her cloak.

" So where's the kitchen?" Hinata caught up to lee and Ten-Ten.

" Follow me," Ten-Ten ran ahead motioning for them to follow.

" Sorry Ten-Ten but I'm faster," Lee ran ahead of her.

" Ah yes but," Hinata came from behind , " I'm the fastest." All three started to getting faster and faster, till the guards could only see small blurs. Although the three were fast only two were going all out.

' _Never show your true strength,'_ Hinata thought.

" STOP!!" The three skidded to a stop, and barley missed hitting the towering figure, Tsunade.

" Lee, Ten-Ten," she shook her head in disappointment, " You know the rules, if your going to race, you have to tell me about it first so I make my bets," she smiled at the two.

" Yes," the two saluted.

" And our newest Mage will have to learn," she winked.

"Mother!" They all looked to see a little pink haired girl in a light pink kimono with white flower petals ran up to Tsunade.

" Yes Sakura-chan?"

" I want to come with you to the meeting," Sakura demanded.

" Sakura I talked to you about this before, you are to young and you have to get to your studies," Tsunade bent down and ruffled her daughters hair, " Don't pout soon you will be taking these meetings." Sakura smiled and looked to the three kids.

" Hello Princess Sakura," the kids bowed.

" Hello, you are to warriors, and you are a……. kid in a cape?"

" No Sakura, this is one of our Mages," Tsunade said.

" What's a Mage?" Hinata paled.

" You haven't learned a thing from Iruka(?) have you?" Sakura blushed. Lee decided to brake the awkward silence.

" Well we better get to the kitchen," he grabbed the girls hands and dragged them off, a blush on his cheeks the whole way.

**( Time Skip)**

" That was delicious!" lee patted his stomach, and Ten-Ten nodded in agreement. The kids walked to Ten-Ten's house. Lee talked about youth as Ten-Ten listened, Hinata on the other hand read more about weapons.

" Bye guys." Ten-Ten walked inside with Anko at toe.

" I have to go back home too. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan," he waved and ran off leaving Hinata to walk home alone. The sun was low, but Hinata could still see her way home. Hinata walked home her nose still in her weapons, she suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly brought up the kunai Ten-Ten gave her.

" W-who's there?" nothing answered her, but Hinata could feel a pair of eyes on her. She soon shook it off but kept her kunai tightly gripped in her hands.

__

Hinata walked in and say that Kakashi had gotten home before her, " You're home."

" I only had a small mission," Kakashi smiled at her.

" What was it," Hinata starred at him with eagerness.

" How about I tell you about it over a cup of tea?" Hinata nodded and they both walked over to the kitchen. Hinata took a seat in her usual spot and waited patiently. Hinata had lived with Kakashi for about two years now and they had become a family, no matter how different they were. Kakashi treated Hinata as his own daughter and was very protective of her.

Kakashi placed the cup of tea in front of her, but she starred at him with a large smile plastered on her face, waiting for the story.

" *sigh* I just had to watch a few suspicious characters in the village."

" That's small?"

" Compared to my other missions it is." Hinata was speechless, feeling proud that soon she would be on tough mission like her sensei. Hinata soon remembered the weapon Ten-Ten told her to ask her sensei about, the one she blushed at.

" Sensei, can I ask you a question on one of the weapons Ten-ten told me about?"

" I don't see why not," he took a large sip of tea.

" What's seduction?" Kakashi spit out all his tea.

" WHAT!"

" Ten-ten told me it was a weapon mainly used by women, but didn't tell me how to use it," Hinata obviously was too naïve to know about what she had just asked her sensei, who was as protective as a father.

Kakashi sweat dropped,_ ' Of course. I've seen what Anko considers "clothes". ' _" Well Hinata, it's a very dangerous weapon, so don't ever use it. EVER. It would just be better to use a katana on your enemy."

' _and any guy that looks at you'_ Inner Kakashi cracked his knuckles. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Soon the two went to bed, but Hinata had a hard time sleeping. She just felt like she was being watched.

**- Two years later-**

Hinata pulled out another card, added her shizu, and summoned a giant fan. She blew literally blew Ten-Ten away. Ten-Ten landed on the ground with a thud, and tapped the ground in submission.

" Winner Hinata!" Gai announced clapping along with Lee. Anko ran up to Ten-Ten and helped her up.

" You did good Weapons Mistress," Anko smirked.

" Really?"

" Look at all the weapons you summoned and against a Mage with a huge deck of cards, and after five years of training you deserve it." Hinata smiled and after summoning her fan back she ran over to Ten-Ten, and gave her a hi five.

" Good fight Hinata." Kakashi patted Hinata's head, she pouted and fixed her hair after, " Know we start your Mage training." Hinata smiled , but then frowned hanging her head low.

" What is the matter Hinata-chan? Don't you want to go train," Ten-Ten asked.

" I know," Lee sighed, " Mage training takes about five years."

" Five Years!!??" Ten-Ten looked to Hinata, who nodded in agreement.

" But we'll miss you Hinata," Lee said as Ten-Ten agreed. Hinata sighed, but looked up at them with a big smile.

" I'll miss you too, but Kakashi told me we'll come back in three years. You know, to take a break for about a month," Hinata smiled.

" And when you get back, I'll bet you would have Mage power down," Anko smiled placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

" And don't forget," Gai did his famous pose, the sunset gleamed in the back, and the water was all sparkly, " The power of youth will be with you." Hinata smiled and laughed as Kakashi and Anko tried to knock over the set, but surprisingly they fell into the water.

" When you get back. We want a rematch," Ten-Ten punched her shoulder and then gave her a hug, soon Lee joined in with youthful tears.

" When do you leave Kakashi?" Anko asked ring drying her overcoat.

"Tomorrow morning." Kakashi said trying to shake off the water from his hair.

" We'll come to see you off," Lee said still embracing Hinata. Ten-Ten sighed and nodded her head.

__

The two eleven year olds stood by their sensei's side, waving off their friend/once student off. Hinata waved back, " Don't worry Ten-Ten, Lee I'll be back before you know it!"

" We'll be right her waiting by this gate!" Lee called back. Ten-Ten had tears stroll down her cheeks. Hinata turned back around facing the forest that lied ahead of the two Mages. Kakashi looked down to Hinata as she fixed her clasp and pulled her hood up. Hinata took a deep breath and looked on ahead with determine eyes.

' _I'll come back as strong as ever, I promise.'_

But what they didn't see behind them was that out of place shadow. The figure followed the two a smirk plastered on it's face.

' **You are the one, Hinata'**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think? Love it, like i**t, ………**hate it? I hope it's not that last one. Leave a nice review. ^_^ Ja ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me and I'm here with the forth chapter to The Mage.**

**Hinata: Kira-chan does not own Naruto but the demon she dose.**

**Thank you Hinata. I love when you do the disclaimer. And thanks for the nice reviews :} **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.4****- Back for a month**

The two cloaked figures walked towards the village gates. One was tall in a green cloak, he had broad shoulders and carried a large grey pack. Along with him was a small girl with a black cloak. She was small and petite, and she wore a pair of long fingerless gloves that reached her elbow, while the mans gloves just went up to his wrists. The two walked in silence, keeping their head strait and keeping contact with the gates.

" It's good to be back for awhile," the man spoke, " we needed a break."

" Hai sensei," her voice was cold and emotionless.

The man looked down at her, " Hinata please don't be like this," he tried to comfort her, " we will find a way to fix this." Hinata held her arms close to her chest.

' _My life just can't get anymore complicated.' _

__

The villagers were blown away, a rush of pink and blue whirled past them. A reckless warrior is what the Jonin, the leaders of them, would call her. But she could care less of what they thought. This was the day one of her good friends would return and she promised to be there. Soon a green clad warrior joined her as they ran to the village's gate. Each eager their friend/once student arrive after three long years. They raced towards the gates each one getting ahead but the other would quickly catch up. The green clad warrior reached the gate first, barley sweating.

" I win," Lee gave her a big smile, " You need to put more youth in it Ten-Ten!!"

" Shut *pant* up *pant* Lee," she glared, on one knee trying to catch her breath, " Or my kunai goes through your youth," Ten-Ten threatened. Lee shrank back as his eyes yelled, ' HELP'. Ten-Ten got over it and spoke again, " Do you think they're here yet?"

" She did say in three years…" Lee looked back to the road ahead, but was still hesitant when Ten-Ten came to look over his shoulder.

"Well, keep looking. I want to give her a big hug, and then beat her for not writing," she balled her fist, Lee sweat dropped. " And when I'm finished I'll take to her the medic room and we'll talk about her trip," she went back to happy and fun.

' _I feel bad for you Hinata-chan. I suggest you take your sweet time.' _Lee thought to himself as Ten-Ten rambled on and on about what the three plans were for the month Hinata is here for.

Ten-Ten, had stopped talking, and Lee waited for three whole minutes, and suddenly became worried when they didn't see the two Mages. Ten-Ten began to pace back and forth, while Lee tried to calm her down and then Lee even began to worry.

" I bet they aren't coming." Ten-Ten sulked, " She forgot all about us. Probably got new, cooler, friends."

" But," Lee's voice was sad, " I'm cool." Lee began to sulk with her and both started crying anime style, while holding each other. The passing villagers shook their heads in disappointment, wondering if this is what their new generation of warriors had come too. But lee and Ten-Ten ignored their odd looks and stares, all they wanted was their little friend back.

__

Hinata sighed, " This place hasn't changed a bit."

" Except for those two weirdoes crying in the middle of the gates," Kakashi laughed nudging Hinata's side. " How sad."

Hinata took a closer look and smiled in delight, " It's Ten-Ten and Lee! They did come to greet us." Hinata ran towards the gates, her cloak flying in the back.

Kakashi sighed, " Oh yes, I feel bad for their sensei's friend. Me," he sulked and dragged his feet.

Hinata waved her arms in the air, " Hey guys!! It's me!" The two looked up to see her. They both stood, still holding each other

"Hinata?!"

Hinata pulled them both into a hug, " I missed you guys."

" We missed you too, Hinata-chan," Ten-Ten returned the gesture and smiled widely.

" We thought you wouldn't come back," Lee cried( youthfully of course) and lifted the two girls into the air.

" Wow Lee," Hinata said, " you've gotten stronger."

Ten-Ten pulled out of the hug and held her thumbs up, " he's not the only one Hinata. I'm ready for that rematch." Hinata smirked at the two.

" But I'm so glad to be back," she said, " I need this month break. Kakashi-sensei's been working me like a dog."

" What about me?" He snuck up behind the three genin.

" Nothing," Hinata held her hands up in defense. She pulled her hood down. Revealing her big eyes and hair.

" Wow, your hair got longer," Ten-Ten squealed.

" And your eyes got much darker. Why is that?" Lee asked pointing at her eyes.

Hinata covered her eyes and blushed in embarrassment, " It's from training my Mage magic, and you guys got a lot taller."

" Yep now that we're fourteen, we get missions outside the castle grounds," Ten-Ten said sarcastically. Hinata walked with her old friends back to the castle for lunch, while Kakashi went to tell Tsunade about their return. They talked about how everything has been in the village and all the missions the two took together and some solos. Hinata was interested when they said the heir to the Hyuga clan was Hanabi, Hiashi's only daughter. Hinata was crushed by the news but her friends never caught on. She began to wonder about her little sister and her cousin Neji, but dismissed the thought when they arrived at the kitchen.

" You should see the other warriors," Lee whispered, " we have a strong and youthful generation."

' _Yes I remember reading everyone's file,' _she smirked to herself, '_ Oh I got in troubled from Kakashi, but it was worth it,' _then Hinata heard whispers behind her.

" Look another Mage."

" No way. I thought one was enough."

" This is a load," he sighed, " Someone else to get all the good missions."

" Not to mention they're freaks. All that magic, only priest should be able to use some kind of magic."

Hinata frowned and turned her attention to the others Lee had mentioned. They sat at the same table across the room and they all seemed to be in some kind of friendship. What surprised her more was that none of the female warriors seemed to be sitting with them, but more of drool over them from afar. Hinata smirked at them, she knew each of them probably more then they did.

She looked at Naruto Uzamaki first, the priest in training. He is being trained under Jiraya(?) one of the leafs greatest priest. Naruto wears an orange and blue kimono**( I don't know what it's called for a man) **and had a long wooden staff, that held a red orb, which was leaning against the wall. Naruto is an annoying kid, as she read in his files, and a part time prankster. Surprisingly, Hinata found out that Naruto's family has a long line of priest, so she suspected he was gifted, which she was right. Jiraya had said training with Naruto was like being with his old friend Minato.**( he, Tsunade, and Orochimaru aren't that old)** Hinata also found out that Naruto had the gift to be a warrior too, but he gave all his time to become a priest like his father.

Next, was Sasuke Uchiha. She smirked, he was in training to be an Akatsuki, like his cousin and brother. The Akatsuki was the highest ranking warrior status anyone could achieve, and they are the Kage's personal guards. The Uchiha clan had basked in the glory of Tobi and Itachi becoming the Akatsuki, and it also raised the status of the clan which made the Hyuga furious. Sasuke wore a black shirt and white shorts and around his arm was a black band with the official red cloud. His arms were wrapped in whit bandages and so were his calves. Hinata read that Sasuke was a prodigy and he was also cold and arrogant. When he smirked at Naruto or the other boys Hinata heard the girls swoon, but Hinata had to keep herself from laughing. She thought it was pitiful that the girls feel head over heals for him, but she had to admit, he was very good looking.

The next three were warriors. Kiba Inuzaki, Shino Aburuma, and Shikamaru Nara. The three cam from small but respected clans. Kiba wore a dark coat, dark colored pants, and by his side was a little white dog, Akamaru. Shino wore a grey coat with a high collar, a pair of dark pants, and a pair of wicked cool shades. Shikamaru wore what the basic chunin wear, but he kept his green vest open most of the time. He was different though, Shikamaru can fight, when he wants, but he was more of a strategist. Hinata read that Kiba had a temper, Shino was anti-social, and Shikamaru was just lazy. But it surprised Hinata that Kiba usually was smiling, shino was always with someone, and Shikamaru was a genius.

' _Yes. We do have a strong generation.' _

___

" Here you go," a boy about Hinata's age and a little big came with their ramen.

" Thanks," Lee and Ten-Ten said before digging into the ramen.

" You the new cook?" Hinata motioned for him to sit, he blushed, nodding then taking a seat. The cafeteria became interested in the little chat between the Cook and Mage, most Mage's hung out alone in solitude. Even the group of boys she saw before caught site of the duo.

" I'm Choji," he stuck out his hand.

" Oh how rude of me. I'm Hinata," she shook his hand and smiled at him.

" What's so great about the cook?" Naruto yelled standing in a furious motion. Hinata glared at him, Choji just looked down.

" Well," Hinata stood and smirked, " You would never suspect the cook, would you Naruto?"

" Of course not. I'm the strongest priest ever and you can't kill me," he smiled devilishly.

Hinata stood and walked slowly to the group of boys, causing a scene. The room was deathly quiet, " So you think, but it's not uncommon to have Lord's and Lady's invite there enemies over to declare peace." She stopped in front of Naruto, smirking at his scowl, " But only to have them die at dinner. And do you know how?"

" How," he said through clenched teeth. Hinata smiled and turned around back to her table.

" The cooks are trained to make scentless and tasteless poisons, and to slip them into their foods and drinks during the dinner," Hinata was back at her table. She leaned down and put both hands on his shoulders, " and besides," she placed a peck on his cheek, " this ones kind of cute." Choji blushed a light pink.

" You just got owned," Kiba laughed, " and by a Mage too."

" I'll take that as a compliment," Hinata smirked and sat back down at her table.

" Thanks," Choji said. He got up and walked back to the kitchen.

" Wow Hinata, way to show him," Ten-Ten smirked.

" Yes, way to stand up for him," Lee got one leg on the table and held his fist in the air.

" It was nothing," she pushed her bowl away and drank the rest of the tea, " I just hate that, seeing someone trying to overtake someone else," she held the glass so tight, that it shattered.

Ten-Ten stood in horror, " Oh my kami, you're bleeding," she tried to grab Hinata's hand, but Hinata pulled it back holding it close to her chest.

" I'm fine," she got up and walked out, no one really noticed except for the five boys and her two friends.

___

Hinata stood in her bathroom, after running back home. She unwrapped the bandages that she kept under her long black gloves. Hinata threw the tape away and washed her bloody gloves, then she washed the blood off her hand. Once her hand was clean off blood, Hinata looked to see that there was no scar left.

On Hinata's palms there was a seal, a half sun and half moon. Then a mark that looked like fire ran up from her palm, around her hand, and reached her elbow. These marks held a power that healed her wounds and gave her the power of the elements, but at a horrible price.

Hinata was now connected to one of the most dangerous and powerful demons in Konoha, the demon Wolf.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I know it's really short but the next chapter will be really long. I promise, hope you liked it and leave a nice review ^_^ Ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is just one major flash back, but it deservers it's own chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy.**

**Hinata: She owns nothing!!!! Okay the demon yes, she owns that.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.5-****My Dark Secrete**

It was all so fast, Hinata starred into the mirror. She had a tight grip on the sink, Hinata thought back to that horrible night.

___

Flashback

It's been about two years since Hinata and Kakashi left to train, and the two had grown a father daughter bond together. Hinata and Kakashi sat around a small camp fire in the forest, under the night sky.

"I'm going for a swim," she stood and began to walk towards the small lake they passed by earlier. Kakashi looked at her worriedly.

" Don't be out for to long," but Hinata had gotten to far to hear his call. He sighed and shook his head, " Teens, don't listen to anyone," he threw more wood into the fire.

Hinata stood before the small lake, as she removed her cloak and folded it. Hinata had greatly developed into a teen, but not a women and she and Kakashi noticed. When traveling, boys around her age would come up to them when they were eating, or give Hinata that 'look'. It tortured Kakashi to no end, even thinking that soon Hinata would no longer be part of his life and be taken care of by another male. Kakashi was protective, but Hinata was naïve about the whole 'boy' thing, she just thought they were nice.

She was about to remove her clothes, but then thought how bad it would be if some animal took them, so she just dipped her feet in the water and sat at the edge.

" Ah," she smiled, " Nice and cool," she had found out her two elements were water and air, where Kakashi's elements were earth and lightning. Hinata ran her hands over the water, feeling it's cool touch.

**-Snap-**

She turned around looking for the source of the noise, the bush began to rustle and a wolf limped out. The wolf was about half her size and had a huge gash on its hind leg.

" Oh my," Hinata walked up to the wolf, " Let me help." The wolf whined in protest but slowly limp up to her and then it half fell, half laid on the ground, she had a clear look of the deep wound. Hinata focused a light purple colored shizu to her hand and gently placed it on the wolf's leg, the wolf flinched but soon relaxed.

The wolf watched her closely ant it seemed to smirk when Hinata had finished healing it's wound. The wolf stood and tested it's leg, and then began to walk around in a circle, the wolf barked at her wagging it's tail.

" There you go," she smiled, " all better. Your welcome." The wolf jumped on top of her, pushing Hinata to the ground, and licked her cheek. Hinata giggled, " I'll take that as a thank you, but I should thank you," she closed her eyes and smiled, " I needed to test that part of my Mage Craft."

" Your Welcome Hinata-chan," Hinata opened her eyes and starred in disbelief. The wolf changed into a handsome young man who looked about her age. He had black onyx eyes and snow white hair. He wore a male white kimono, each pant leg had a design, the right was fire and the left was water. His sleeves each had a design too, the right was earth and the left was air. On the back was a half sun and half moon.

"…" Hinata still had made no movement. Her throat was dry and she began to panic.

" What Hinata," he mocked, " You were laughing before. Did I frighten you?" He laughed, " Oh and by the way," he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, " you taste great," he gave her neck a playful lick.

" W-w-wh-what-" she couldn't finish.

" I had to get you in my grasp and I knew you would help a poor animal," he smirked, " I've been watching you, haven't you noticed?"

" …" Hinata nodded, " I-I-I d-did."

" That was all me," he pointed to himself smiling, " When I first saw you, when you first discovered you would become a Mage. I had to have you," he jumped off of her, landing on the water, " But I had to wait, you were to young. Only six."

Hinata digested all this information, most of which, kind of, made senses. The one thing that played in her mind, and she blurted out her question. " You……wanted me?" She regretted asking, he looked down to her and smirked, he walked towards her but with every step Hinata stood and backed up.

" Yes. I saw how strong you were and well, "he shrugged, " I want you to be my mate over any other demon." Hinata face burned a bright red, but she still backed away from him.

" Since your human, I need to tweak some things, let me explain. I'm the demon Wolf, I control the elements around you. I'm about 2000 years old, but I look as young as yourself. I've been looking for a mate for awhile, but my mate has to be a demon."

" I'm not a demon," she yelled in panic.

Wolf sighed in annoyance still drawing closer, " I know just let me finish. I was wanted by many female demons, but they were all annoying and weak. Then while 'passing' through the Leaf, I happened upon you. I knew you were the one I needed, no the one I wanted. So I planned and I found a loophole," he stopped and so did Hinata. He smirked and looked her strait in the eye, " I'll make you part demon."

Hinata's eyes became wide and she panicked, she made a run for it, but he was to fast. Wolf stopped her and threw her against the boulder, blood dripped down the sides of her mouth, she slumped to the ground.

" I'm sorry but," he crouched down in front of her, " I'm not letting you go," he picked her up by her shirt and threw her over his shoulder with ease, "Even if I have to break your limbs," he turned and calmly walked up to her sprawled body.

She rolled to a stop and she grabbed her head, which throbbed in pain. Hinata tried to lift herself up, but to no use. She then summoned a large amount of shizu to her hand hoping it would grab someone's attention.

It worked.

____

Kakashi woke with a start. The fire had died down and he saw no sign of Hinata. _' I can feel her shizu,' _he got up and ran towards her presence.

____

" Well every student needs a master," wolf looked at Kakashi, who had just arrived, " Sorry, but I've had enough interruptions." Wolf sent a large piece of the ground under Kakashi, throwing him into the lake.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata yelled trying to pull herself up again, but her arms were sore and almost useless. Kakashi was held trapped in a water prison, being held by a blue tiger, Hinata looked confused.

" As I said," looked down at her, " I'm a demon of nature. I have a way with animals," he picked her up bridal style, " Now stop fighting this. Think about it," he said, " this can make you stronger then ever, not just two elements but all six of them. You can become immortal like me."

She pushed herself out of his arms, " Never." Hinata glared and then ran towards Kakashi.

" My mate," he shook his head, " so rebellious, feisty, and so hot," his voice was low and husky. Wolf ran and sent her into the boulder only this time he held her hands with his and used his body to keep her at bay. " This my hurt," his arms poured a white chakra into Hinata's arms, she gritted her teeth.

Soon the pain was too much, she yelled and Wolf smirked and leaned in close. " This won't be the only time I make you scream," his hot breath on her ear sent shivers through her frame. When he let go Hinata instantly fell incautious into his arms.

Wolf looked to the tiger and motioned it to let go of the water prison. Kakashi fell into the water gasping for breath. Wolf glared at him and gently set Hinata on the ground, " Take care of her. If not," his onyx eyes glared at him, " you'll deal with me." Wolf bent down and kissed her pale lips, then disappeared in the wind, the tiger ran back into the forest without a trace. Kakashi swam back to shore grabbing Hinata's cloak. He wrapped her in her cloak, noticing the marks now on her palms.

'_My student,' _he bowed his head picking her up bridal style, _' I failed you. I couldn't protect you.' _He walked back to their camp not noticing a pair of eyes that followed.

' _You are mine Hinata, don't forget it.' _

End of Flashback

Hinata looked down into the sink, her eyes still hard and her knuckles were white. She looked up to the mirror again and saw that her eyes began to water, she punched the mirror in frustration. She looked down at her bloody fist, and she saw that the cuts had healed themselves already.

" Better wash up and get back to the castle," she sighed and pulled out another roll of bandages. " Now I have to wear these bandages since my gloves are soaked with blood," she smirked, " it would be cooler if it wasn't my own blood." She shook her head, cleaned her hand and wrapped her arms up while walking out of the bathroom. She threw the roll outside the door, and walked back to the castle the long way, so she can pass through the gardens.

Hinata walked calmly, taking the sites of the gardens. She loved how each flower bloomed and smelled heavenly, even the roses were fully opened up. Each gardener tended to each flower secretly, and one gardener had someone with him. A man around his late twenties had two little girls with him, both the same age. Hinata guessed that they were twins, she stopped to watch as he showed the girl how to tend to the flowers. One girl had a light blue summer dress with whit petals and the other had a white sundress with light blue petals on it. The one in the white dress would smile happily at everything the man said, as the blue dressed girl nodded and really took in the information.

" Each one is special in their own way," he picked up two roses and handed then to the girls, " Just like you."

" Thank you daddy," they both said and hugged him. Hinata face softened and she felt a pain in her heart, she wished her father was even a little like the gardener. Hinata looked at the lone Sakura tree behind them and saw how there were so many petals on the ground, she decided to have some fun with the girls. Hinata waved her hand and moved the wind to blow the petals around the girls, the two girls were frightened at first but son they laughed and smiled. But the man had a deep look of confusion and worry. Hinata walked out to the family, a smile of bliss formed on her lips. She made sure her hood was up.

" Hello lady," the girl in the blue dress smiled as the other went behind her father, " Did you bring the petals." Hinata nodded and bent down on her knees, and began to organize the petals into two circles.

" What are you doing, Mage?" The man looked at her questioning, and Hinata knew he had every right. Mage's were known to be respectful, distance from everyone, and very quiet, but known to be, it doesn't mean they are. From what she learned, is that most Mages act as if everyone is a Lord or Lady, always kind and respectful but when it came to being distant, Hinata finally figured out why.

Mages are known for dangerous, and almost suicidal missions. When you get missions like that it's good to live in the shadows of your village. Hinata found it fun to be able to hid in the shadows and when you came out to save the day, it looked ten time cooler. She even thought of getting herself a mask, since when anyone, even Lady Tsunade, they're always curious.

Hinata shook her head and looked up at the gardener, and her eyes began to glow, " This." Hinata placed a hand over both of the circle of petals and she summoned the Shizu to her hand. For water it was blue, air was a light blue, earth was a dark green, and fire was red, but Hinata had another two kinds of Shizu in her body the two she only saved for direr situations. She summoned the green shizu and the petals began to combine with one another.

The little girls looked on with amazement, whispering, ' Wow,' and 'Magic'. When Hinata finished she motioned for the two girls to come forward, they did eager to see what she did. Hinata had made two crowns and she softly placed them on the girl's head's. " Now you are the queens of the Garden," Hinata got to one knee and bowed before the two giggling and smiling girls. Hinata smiled and pulled down her hood, " I am at your command my Queens. If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

The little girls smiled and hugged Hinata. She was surprised at first, but soon returned the gesture, her heart began to swell up and her eyes began to water. Hinata quickly got up and pulled her hood back up, hoping no one saw the tears running down her cheeks.

" I must be on my way, but we will meet again," she bowed to the little girls then their father and was on her way to the castle doors. The little girls began to run around, playing queens and dancing, the gardener looked were Hinata was standing before and smiled.

" I guess not all Mages are bad," he shook his head and went back to tending to the roses.

_____

Four figures walked through the castle gates, as their carriage rode away. The tallest wore blue and white robes, his hat tipped down low.

It was the Kazekage, and by he side were his three children.

The eldest, Temari, wore a dark purple kimono with a red obi. She had dirty blonde hair kept up in four pigtails and she had dark blue eyes. A small fan with three purple dots hid her face and another stuck out of her obi.

The middle child, Kankuro, wore a black male kimono with purple trim. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and he had purple paint on his face. He carried a large scroll that had the word 'puppets' written on it.

And the youngest, Gaara, wore a red male kimono with black trim. His hair was a blood red, he had sea greed eyes rimmed with black and the kanji 'love' tattooed on his forehead. And unknown to everyone, in his kimono he carried a small scroll that read 'sand'.

" I expect you to behave yourselves while we are here," the Kazekage said not even having to look at his children.

" Hai," they all said in unison.

" We will be given a tour of Lady Hokage's castle?" Gaara voice was withdrawn almost if he could care lee.

" And if we are," the Kazekage looked at his son curiously.

" Just asking Father," he spit out his words as if they were poison. After walking a little further, Gaara stopped and looked behind them.

"What is it Gaara," Temari asked with concern. The others looked back and saw what Gaara was looking at. Hinata was walking behind them, hiding in the hood of her shadow.

" A Mage…..?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know it sucked, but I'm sorry. I'm having a block on this one and am not sure if I should continue or not. I like to say sorry to everyone who has been waiting for almost ages for me to update, I hope this kinda brings you some joy.

Please leave me a nice review. ^_^ Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's been a while, but I'm ready to give you what you want my loyal readers!! Lee if you would.**

**Lee: Kira does not own Naruto, but she does own Wolf. **

**Oh and before I forget. I want to thank Sayomi-hime for then name suggestions, but now that I think of it, my demon is known for his name as Wolf, so I appreciate the names, and then having you write them again for me.. sorry about that. So I dedicate this one to you Sayomi-hime!!!! **

* * *

**Ch.1-**** Meetings and inspiration**

Hinata pulled her hood up spotting the four Sand delegates at the castle gates, her eyes caught site of the young heir Gaara No Subaku(?), as she remembered, and he looked right back at her. Hinata walked their way, trying to think of something cheery.

" Lord Kazekage," she bowed before him, " What an honor to have you visit the Kingdom of Leaf." Hinata turned to the three kids and bowed once again.

" Yes," he bowed his hat, " Take us to the you Hokage's throne room." He demanded with an air of power and arrogance.

Hinata felt her mouth twitch and her hand was balled into a tight fist. " I believe the meeting is in her study, but I would be…..honored to take you." Hinata made a quick turn on her heels and walked off in the directions of the castle, knowing the four would follow.

' _What a jerk! He's lucky that fundamentals are key or I would have kicked his high and mighty ass.' _Hinata smirked feeling delighted with that idea.

The Kazekage watched the young Mage skeptically, to him, the Mage was much too calm around him and his children.

" Young Mage, if I may ask, what is your name?"

" …" Hinata was silent for the moment thinking if it was right to give out her name, " They call me… Mage." Hinata could feel them all glare at the back of her head, as she smiled in amusement. But that is what everyone called her, 'Mage', since that's all they saw when she came their way.

" Why can't you tell us your real name?" Kankuro asked. " I'll tell you mine."

" I already know your name," Hinata said as she held open the door for the four to enter the castle. " And beside," she took her place back in front, " You'll find out soon enough."

" Don't mind my brother," Temari smiled at her, " he doesn't know when to stop." She gave Hinata a flirtatious smile, bringing back very awkward memories for her. She quickly regained control and cleared her head.

Hinata stood before the Hokage's study and knocked twice on the large door. When there was no answer Hinata turned back to her guest. " I'm quite sorry, but Lady Hokage must be in a meeting with someone else at the moment."

" You're quite young to be a Mage," Gaara let his eyes trail up her cloaked body. " I thought training was beyond difficult?"

" It is, but I'm only three years into my training." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. " It's a path I choose to do myself, just like my mother."

" I bet she must be very proud," Temari smiled.

" I wouldn't know," Hinata turned her head away, " I lost my mother when I five." Temari had dropped her smile and looked down at the ground. " Don't feel bad," Hinata looked at her, her own eyes glowing against the shadows, " You didn't know." Temari blushed once again.

_____

Tsunade sat at her desk a scowl on her face, " So….that's that."

" She'll still be able to become a Mage, right?" Kakashi asked in concern for his young student. " I mean, she is no threat to this village, or any other for that matter."

" Do not worry Kakashi," Tsunade sat up strait, " Hinata is allowed to keep her apprenticeship with you, but if I get even one word on her in a bad light. Action must be taken to protect this nation." She stood and walked forward to Kakashi. " As long as she keeps her powers in check I'll be sure to keep this secret safe with me."

" Thank you so much Lady Hokage," he bowed his head. " I am in your debt."

" Actually Kakashi," Tsunade rubbed her neck, " I'm still in your debt." She sweat dropped and looked back at him.

" Lady Hokage," he bowed low, " You will never be in debt to me, since you give me, all of us so much, I believe I will always be in your debt." He looked up at her with warm eyes causing her to blush and look away.

" Well….I think it's time to end our conversation. I must get ready for the Kazekage to arrive." She straitened her robes.

" Oh they're already here," Kakashi said smirking through his mask, " I think they've been outside the door for at least three minutes now." Tsunade starred at him, as a vein popped in her head. She ran to the door and opened them wide and blushed when she saw the Kazekage, his children, and Hinata waiting outside the door.

" Hello Lady Hokage," Hinata bowed to her and smiled, " I brought the Kazekage and his children, for your meeting today."

" How did you know I have a meeting? You just got back!" Tsunade asked still embarrassed by leaving her guest outside her door.

" I'm a Mage," Hinata said seriously, " I know everything, even before I realize I know it." Hinata steeped aside and held open the doors, allowing the Sand family to enter. " Sorry for the wait Lord Kazekage, I hope you are not offended by our horrid mistake." Hinata bowed her head as he entered.

" I'll let it go," he said calmly, " this time." He said quickly sitting down at the large table, his children following suit. Hinata shook her head and stood beside Kakashi, he smiled down at her. Hinata smiled back and looked back at the three Sand children. Hinata was about to go over and close the door, but she saw two other figures walking this way, on in formal robes and one in what looked like shinobi clothes. Hinata walked to the door and stood waiting for Tsunade's guest to enter.

" Lord Mizukage(?)," Tsunade bowed her head from her desk, " Thank you for coming."

" It's an honor to come," he spoke. Hinata saw that his teeth were sharp, it frightened her a bit. "My son and I hope you don't mind our tardiness."

" It doesn't even matter," The Kazekage said, " Orochimaru isn't even here yet." He scoffed, " He isn't even a Kage, just a feudal lord."

" He still rules over the Sound and he is a great ally to us Kazekage," The Mizukage said sitting down across from him. " You remember the trip we took to his kingdom, Haku? It may be small, but they have very strong shinobi."

" Ah yes," The boy said, his face hidden by a simple mask. " It was quite an experience." the boy looked in Hinata's direction. She still stood at the door waiting for the last guest to arrive, but instead of Lord Orochimaru, Hinata saw Sakura run, trying to hold up her kimono.

" Excuse me." She said walking in with grace, " I beg your pardon for me being late." She bowed to the two Kages and took her seat next to her mother. She smiled and Gaara flirtatiously, which did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

' _She won't be smiling if she's forced to marry him,' _Hinata smirked from the shadows of her mask. Then she looked up to see a pale long haired man, and his red headed daughter. " Lord Orochimaru, Miss Karen" Hinata bowed as they entered, and closed the doors after them. They took a seat at the other end of the table, facing Tsunade.

" Greetings Lady Hokage," he smiled and bowed his head lightly. Hinata felt the urge to shudder at his voice, but kept still as she stood before the doors. She watched the Kages and Lord for any hand motions, any kind of movement. But it was a bit hard with the curtains drawn causing the room to be much darker. Hinata wanted to see the Akatsuki, she knew they were there, they went where ever the Kages went, Lord Orochimaru most likely only had Anbu, since he ruled a small kingdom; and it was rumored he was the only one to make it to Akatsuki, but quit to take on a bigger rule.

' _Wait,' _she looked at the shadows, _' they hide in the shadows. Waiting for the moment to strike.' _Hinata smirked and began to swiftly move her hand, to move the shadows out of the way. Kakashi caught her in the act and before she knew, he was at her side; holding her hand down.

" I believe this is not a meeting for us to attend," Kakashi bowed. " We will be on our way."

" You two," Orochimaru eyed the two, " Are the mages of this kingdom. I am impressed."

"As am I," Karen flirted, " why would such a daring young man chose the life of a Mage?"

Hinata paled and was about to speak, but Temari beat her to it. " He did it because it's what his mother did." She looked at him and smiled, " Right Mage," she said almost in a dreamy state.

Hinata glared as she heard Kakashi chuckle at her awkward situation, " I'm sorry, but I am a girl."

"WHAT!!!" The two stood and instantly paled. " But you…..charming….a-and." Temari began to babble on. Hinata shook her head and pulled down the hood of her cloak, smiling at the too. They stopped to look at her, and blushed at her sight. Hinata bowed to the two, causing them to blush.

" I'm sorry for the mix-up, but do not worry," she stood strait and smiled, " you are not the first to think I was a male." Hinata softened her smile and pulled her hood up once again. " I think we should head out, good bye to you all." Hinata was about to leave till the Kazekage made a swift hand movement under the table. Hinata quickly reacted as she blocked a kick to her body.

Stood before her was a teen with dull red hair and dark eyes, " you're quick."

" But not fast enough," she turned her head to see a blonde haired male with blue eyes hit her side. Hinata vanished with a puff of smoke. " What the-"

" Gah!" The Kazekage tensed as he felt a kunai placed before his throat.

" How dare you attack." Hinata growled, " I will not allow you to display this kind of behavior before my Kage, Lord Mizukage, or Lord Orochimaru."

" Stand down Mage," the Kazekage recovered and eased a bit. " I just wanted to see you're talent and skill. No harm no foul. Please release me."

Hinata looked up to Tsunade, who nodded. She removed herself from behind him, and with quick movement moved to Tsunade's side. " Forgive me, I had to make sure others were protected first." Hinata bowed lowly.

" All is forgiven," he nodded and looked back at his Akatsuki. " Sasori, Deidara; please stand down." The two Akatsuki eased their stance and looked in Hinata's direction, each smirking at her.

" It's quit odd to see someone so young, at such a level that could beat ourselves." Sasori said going back to stand beside the Kazekage.

" Not only that, but so cute too!" Deidara said winking at her. He got a hit in the chest from Sasori, who glared at his immaturity. Hinata blushed and nodded in their direction, then soon two more Akatsuki made themselves.

" How rude to attack a mage, and you aren't all the great Akatsuki of the Sand," Itachi stood behind Tsunade's chair, looking at the two other Akatsuki.

" Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said popping out with a smile on his face.

Hinata shook her head and smiled, " They are fine Akatsukis Itachi." She looked behind the Mizukage and smirked, " And so are the Akatsuki of the mist."

" Thank you," a shark like teen said, a large sword strapped to his back. " It's an honor to meet you."

" It seems our Akatsuki don't know the meaning of 'do not be seen.'" Tsunade said glancing at her own Akatsuki. " But it seems even the best of us can not ignore a compliment." She smiled, " Let us continue our meeting. My dear mage's thank you for your help."

" I never got your name young Mage," Haku said looking at Hinata. " I am Prince Haku of the Mist,"

" Her name is Hinata," Tsunade answered smiling. Hinata blushed as Haku removed his mask a warm smile on his lips.

" It's an honor to meet you Hinata," he bowed his head and put his mask back on. Hinata nodded and exited the room, Kakashi at toe. They closed the doors behind them, leaving the royals in peace, as the Akatsuki returned to the shadows. " She is so strong father." Haku said only so The Mizukage could hear.

" Indeed she is my son, indeed she is," the Mizukage had a smirk on his face and an idea began to pop into his head, but the Kazekage had the same idea.

' _She will make the perfect bride for my heir.'_

______

Hinata sighed and looked up at Kakashi, " Do I really resemble a male?"

Kakashi nearly choked on his breath and looked down at his student. " To be truthful, you do. But don't worry," he added quickly, " Soon you will……fill out into your body." He said nervously only thinking of the worse. Hinata was pretty yes, but she didn't retain the curves of a girl her age. She was a bit small for her liking. Hinata did have curves but a bit small and well covered up by her clothing. The only reason she gained attention of the male, and sometimes female population, was her personality alone.

" I think I'll go out into the village for awhile," Hinata said pulling down the cloak of her hood. " It's been awhile since I've taking my daily patrol." She joked heading towards the gates of the castle. Kakashi waved a fair well and went his own way to meet Gai and Anko, even though they drove him to the edge, friends are friends.

______

"Look it's a Mage."

" Here in the village?"

" Look at those big eyes, so cute!"

" But look at how dark they are. Grandpa always said dark eyed Mages are the most dangerous."

" Still a Mage. It's a miracle to see one up close and personal."

" Yeah, lets go tell mom and dad!"

Hinata strolled through the main street, and listened to the gossip that went on about her presence. She only smiled, and blushed a bit from the attention, not that she mined. Hinata went up to a group of teens her age, all playing shinobi; with wooden katanas and kunais. One came right for her, but she caught it with ease. The kids stopped to look at her, some in awe and others a bit surprised at her speed.

" Nice catch," a boy said.

" Don't worry," one boy boasted with dark green hair. His eyes were the darkest blue Hinata has ever seen. " One day I'll be that good."

" Yeah right Kaito," one girl laughed. " Like they'll ever let you be a shinobi. You are born into that kind of stuff, you just can't ask."

" My grandfather did it and so will I!" He yelled back, glaring a seething in rage.

" Your grandfather is a complete liar," yelled another boy, " he said he knew the mage Hinako Hiroshi."

" Really," Hinata said looking at the green haired boy. " And what was the name of your grandfather, Kaito?"

" He was the great Shenzu Tanahashi! And he did know Hinako Hiroshi." Kaito said not even looking at the other kids. They all laughed and left him there with Hinata, he clenched his fists, " I bet you don't even believe me, huh?"

" I believe you," Hinata smiled and handed him the kunai, " my mother has a picture with Shenzu, he use to train her in weaponry." He looked up at her in shock, " Yep, Hinako Hiroshi is my mother."

He smiled big and hugged Hinata, " Someone that believes me," he pulled back and took her hand. " You can prove to everyone that my grandfather is not a liar." But as he pulled Hinata stayed rooted in place. " Well come on Mage."

" Why," he stopped and let go of her hand.

" What do you mean 'why'? You are my only proof that will get those kids to stop laughing at me." He stressed looking at her with pleading eyes, " you have to come."

" Does it bother your grandfather that no one believes him?" Hinata asked looking at the sky.

" No," he said.

" Then why should it bother you Kaito?" She looked at him, " If you believe him, and in your heart you know it's true, it doesn't matter what other people think." She smiled, " Rule 1: Believe in what you think."

" I don't think I'll be satisfied until everyone knows the truth and apologizes to me," Kaito said glaring at her.

" Then becoming a shinobi will be impossible for you," Hinata stated. " If you don't realize that now, then kiss your dreams goodbye. It's time to stop caring what others think, and realize it's your own thoughts that matter." Hinata threw down a real kunai, shurikins, and summoned a katana. " I want you to realize your dream Kaito, practice till your hands bleed, till you can't stand," she looked up at him, " till people see how serious you are." Hinata removed her cloak and smiled, " I'll start you off."

His smile got bigger and he nodded, " Where do we start?"

Hinata smirked, " With warm-ups of course." Hinata pushed him down to the ground, " 200 push ups, go!"

________

Kaito was sprawled out on the ground, panting for breath, His body ached all over and he could barley move at the moment. Hinata sat next to him, with a smile on her face, " And that was only taijutsu training. You should see my other trainings."

" How-do-you-do-it," he said between breaths.

" Trust me," she smirked, " if you don't hurt after the end of each practice, even just a little, then you're not working hard enough." She stood up and held out a hand to him. He gladly took it and she pulled him off the ground. Hinata put her cloak back on and handed him the three weapons. " Take these home."

" Same time tomorrow?" He asked, a bit of hope in his eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded, she disappeared in a guest of wind. Kaito smiled and was ready to head home, until he saw the kids from earlier.

" Hey Kaito, where'd you get the weapons?"

" A friend," he said turning home."

" You didn't bug the Mage to much about your grandfather's crazy tales right?" They all laughed at him. Kaito clenched his fists and turned back to the others, he was about to yell, but something stopped him.

He relaxed and smiled at the teens, " I hope not. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he waved and walked off, leaving the kids in pure shock. Kaito smiled and looked up at the darkening sky,_ ' Thank you Mage, you've really inspired me.' _He walked home, a smile ever present on his face.

_______

Hinata walked through the gardens, the moonlight illuminating all the flowers and plants in an enchanting way. Hinata felt a chill run down her spine as she neared her home, and Hinata felt her eyelids lower and soon she stopped in her steps. Hinata held herself a bit closer and tried to stop the shaking of her small form.

'_My dear Kami, what is going on?' _She asked herself looking for the source of…..this excitement in her body. She twisted her body around, trying to find the source, and unluckily she found it.

" My Hinata, you've grown so much." Wolf jumped down from a tree, and smirked at Hinata's glaring face. " Is someone upset to see me? You are just too cute."

" Get away from me you monster," Hinata glared her hardest, her hands glowing dark.

" Oh," he smirked, " you think you can scare me with a fist full of darkness? I don't think so," he grabbed her hands, and the darkness disappeared; leaving Hinata shocked. " I gave you your power, I made you the greatest Mage of your time, you will become a legend because of me."

" You can take it all back," she spat back pulling out of his grip. " I rather be a common Mage, then be betrothed to a demon. Anything would be better."

"Even watching your loved ones die?" He asked glaring at her with his onyx eyes, " Can you really be strong through all of that?" She answered him with silence, horror written on her face. " I thought so, now, let's see how far you have come." He pulled off the bandages on her arms and studied her arms. " Good, it's coming by nicely."

" You really are a monster," she growled pulling her arm back. While she re-wrapped her, she spoke. " You better leave before the Priest notice a demon's presence in the village. Don't come back and don't try and talk to me ever." She pulled her hood up and walked past him, " You're going to regret making me half demon Wolf."

" I'll keep that in mind," he smirked looking in the other direction. " And your little student will need to find a new teacher." He looked at her back, " I will not allow you to speak or even look at him, that goes for any other male other then your sensei."

" Are you jealous Wolf?" Hinata smirked and turned to face his harsh glare, " Afraid I'll run away with another man? Like a Priest, or maybe that Akatsuki apprentice- " She was thrown back against the wall, she slumped down on to the ground. Hinata groaned in pain and looked up at Wolf's towering figure.

He crouched down and spoke harshly, " Listen well Hinata, you are mine no matter what you think. I've marked you as a demon, no one else but me will ever want a half demon. Get it Hinata? You are nothing but a tainted Mage, who is in a little over her head." He scoffed, " Learn some manners Hinata." Without another word, Wolf was gone.

Hinata sat there for a while taking everything in. He was right, Hinata felt the tears well up in her eyes. _I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to be a good Mage like my mother, but I get to be half demon. What did I do in a past life to deserve this cruel fate?! _Hinata let the tears flow down her cheeks and she got up, trying to get back home. When she reached the front door, Kakashi opened it for her; worry in his eyes. " I don't want to talk." She said before slamming the door close.

" It's been a long day, no need to worry," he said to himself going off to his own bed. He didn't know that while he slept that Hinata was up all night looking through every demon book they had, more information, more facts, and maybe she'll find a way to break her awful curse.

Everything came with a price, some bigger then others. She knew there had to be an answer, she couldn't be the first to go through this, but she didn't know that the answer was going to be a lot harder to find.

_______

" You look like death!" TenTen said starring at Hinata's blood shot eyes.

" Thanks," she said slowly, trying not to fall asleep while meditating. " I didn't get the best sleep last night. Maybe I'm so use to sleeping in a tent."

" Whatever it is, you better fix." Lee said standing on his hands, " It unhealthy, and un youthful to be tired all the time." He stood back on his feet and smiled at her, " I find doing massive training calms my nerves and helps me rest better."

TenTen sweat dropped, " We want her to fall asleep not kill herself." She turned and looked at Hinata, " Just drink some hot green tea and count backwards from ten."

" I think I'll just sleep outside in my sleeping bag," she smiled at the two. " You want to join me?"

" YES!!!" TenTen yelled, " It'll be just like camping, but closer to a real bathroom."

" It sound quit youthful," Lee gave them his good guy pose, " I will indeed be there."

" Are we invited?" They turned to see the other three shinobi. Kiba had brought his dog Akamaru, Shino was in glasses as usual, and Shikamaru was tried looking. " Do you mind if we join you?" Shikamaru asked sitting down next to Hinata.

" I guess so," Hinata shrugged. " it'll be a good way to get to know each other. By the way, I'm Hinata."

" We know," Shino said, sitting down before them. " We learned about you and Kakashi during are time training."

" Yeah," Kiba stood by Lee, " IS it true you can control the elements?"

" I'll tell you more about it tonight," Hinata smiled and stood up, " I need a run, race you all to the castle doors." Hinata took off.

" Yahoo!!" Kiba yelled going on after her.

" Yosh!!" Lee picked up speed.

" troublesome," Shikamaru smirked and ran after them.

" *giggle*" TenTen stood and ran after Hinata, a smile on her face.

" ……." Shino watched them run off. " The castle is that way," he said walking in the other direction."

* * *

**Sorry for the uber long wait and I hope this a good chapter. Leave a nice review, and thanks for reading. Ja ne ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying to get this story rollin' again and I hope you enjoy chapter seven of ****The Mage**

* * *

**Ch.7-**** A Month to Remember.**

Hinata stood next to Kaito as he finished his warm-ups. Hinata had walked in about five minutes early, but he was already there training. She smiled as he stood up, stretching his soar muscles.

"You tell your grandfather about those weapons?" Hinata asked hanging her cloak on a tree branch.

He nodded, "Yeah, he took an interest in them and decided to train me in weapons, just like how he trained your mom." Kaito smiled and looked at her, "So what are we going to do today?" Hinata threw him a book on taijutsu and other fighting style. "What are these for?"

"As a shinobi, you'll need to learn how to train yourself sometimes." Hinata looked at him with a sad smile. "I'll be here for only a month, and after that your grandfather can train on weapons and you can read up on fighting." Hinata sat down on the grass and sighed, "I have to be back before sunset and then I'll check up on you every few days to see how you're doing."

"So you're just going to leave me?" He asked harshly glaring at her.

Hinata glared back at him, "I need to go back to my Mage training in a month then I'll be gone for two more years." She looked away and sighed, "Very important people are at the castle, and I've been requested to show them around for awhile, I don't know why though."

"Can you get someone else to help me sometime?" Kaito asked, "I don't want to make a mistake in my training."

Hinata looked at him and smiled, "I might know one person, he trained me and I think he can train you too." Hinata stood and looked at the setting sky, "I'll bring him by tomorrow, but he's a shinobi, so he might be able to train you every few days." Hinata warned retrieving her cloak.

"You just got here," Kaito held her wrist, "don't leave yet."

Hinata's eyes softened, but she remembered what Wolf had said to her. Hinata wouldn't live with herself if she knew Kaito got hurt, or worse because of the demon. On castle grounds, it was a different story; there are many shinobi and priest to help defend against the demon. She smiled and looked at him, "Kaito, if you ever feel in danger, please run to the castle."

He starred at her with wide eyes, "Is something going to happen to me? Did you see into the future and saw my death?!" Hinata laughed and shook her head, "Hey! Don't laugh; I thought a Mage could do that?"

"N-no *laugh* that's nonsense! But really….." she calmed down and took deep breaths. She looked at him with pure seriousness. "Something is here that can bring you harm."

"A demon," he said lowly. Hinata looked at him a bit surprised, "A demon killed my mother, when I was seven years old. I hate demons, I hate all of them." Hinata became a bit frightened; the dark look in his eyes and his voice became low and gruff.

'_Would he hate me if he knew?' _Hinata asked herself trying to regain her voice. "Kaito, just be safe alright."

"Are you being chased by a demon?" He asked looking at her in worry, "You're one of the best Mage of our time, but if you need help I'll be there to help you."

"Power comes with a great price Kaito," Hinata said walking out of the forest clearing. "Keep that in mind." Hinata waved one last time before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kaito starred at the spot where she once stood, thinking over everything she said. He clenched his fist and snarled.

"I will protect you Mage, no matter what it takes." He went to his books, sat down and began reading, absorbing every word, sentence, and paragraph.

_______

"You better set up your tent," Kakashi said sitting at the table, "Just in case."

"Ah sensei, it's not going to rain and you know it." Hinata said her sleeping bag in hand. She slid open the door, revealing the back yard. Hinata left it open, letting the cool spring air in and walked outside. "I'll set up a small fire and that's it. It's not like we'll be here for days."

"So," Kakashi asked nonchalantly, "how many boys are coming?" Hinata almost laughed at the question. Did he really just ask her that?! Hinata saw the look on his face, the one a father or older brother would have when asking their daughter or sister.

"What?" Hinata said looking back at him, holding back a laugh. "It's never bother you before that I hang out with a lot of guys."

"Well you're older now and I, as your guardian, just want to be sure no other male will touch you." He said looking back at her. "That's all."

"Sensei," Hinata put her hand on her hip, "You make it sound like I'm going on a group date. You'll be inside, and TenTen and Lee will be here. Just to ease your mind, three other guys will be here."

"Three?" He looked back at her, "you already made three other guy friends?"

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata asked accusingly, "I'm not allowed to make any other guy friends?"

"I'd feel better if you didn't," he said.

"You can't do that!" Kakashi looked at her, surprised at her out burst. Hinata balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tight. "You can't control me! I didn't ask to be like this Wolf!-" Hinata covered her mouth and starred at Kakashi in pure terror. "Sensei I'm so sorry, I-" she was cut off as Kakashi held her close. Hinata cried into his shirt, and clutched a fistful of his shirt as well.

"Pease," he whispered, "stop crying Hinata." Kakashi lifted her head up and smiled through his mask, "It's not your fault, no need to apologize. I just want you to be safe, and…" he looked away, "I wasn't the able to protect my own student from a demon. All my training, my studies just blanked when I saw Wolf." He looked down at her and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry."

Hinata took in a deep breath, "You're," she looked up at him with a smile, "such a baby." Kakashi faulted and went pale. Hinata smiled big, "Afraid of that demon, come on sensei. "Hinata let go of him and punched his shoulder, "I know you're better then that." Hinata completely shook off what just happened in the last five minutes and ran outside. "We have to get ready for the others!!" Kakashi saw that she was trying to hid the pain, but he just let her; she needed her space.

______

Hinata sat on the training stump, and waited patiently for her friends, and maybe new ones, to arrive. She looked up at the darkening sky and took in a deep breathe and the exhaled with a small smile. Hinata looked over to see Kakashi standing in the door way, his back to her. She couldn't see what he was saying or hear, but then she saw Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru, Hinata could only assume the worst.

"If I see anything I greatly disapprove you'll be very happy that I must follow my Mage code or you would all be hung right outside my home." Kakashi said with a serious face, but you could only see his eyes, which were in a light glare. Kiba nodded, gulping loudly and the look of fear on his face.

Shino spoke calmly, "I give you my word Mage, there will be none of that." Shikamaru nodded in agreement hoping the masked Mage would let the three pass. Kakashi stepped aside and smiled at Hinata.

"Your friends are here," Hinata sweat dropped, aware that her friends have arrived. "I recommend you all are on your best behavior." He gave the boys one last look, and then went back to his own room.

"Sorry about that," Hinata smiled jumping to the ground, "he's a bit…..protective,"

"A bit," Kiba smirked as he sat by the un light fire, "I feared for my life. Do you know what it's like for a Mage to glare at you?" Hinata giggled and nodded. Kiba smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head, "oops, I forgot."

"When will TenTen and Lee arrive?" Shino asked still standing.

"We're right here," TenTen smiled jumping over Kakashi's wall. "Hurry up Lee!!" As she said that Lee was climbing over the wall, with a large bag on his back. He jumped down and took a few deep breaths before handing the bag to TenTen. "I brought snacks." TenTen smiled opening up the bag for all to see.

"Dear Kami TenTen, "Shikamaru said sitting up to see all the food stuffed into the little bag. " You came to feed an army." He grabbed a bag of chips and slowly ate while everyone else grabbed a quick treat. Hinata sat next to Shikamaru, eating some rice balls. "So what do we do now?"

"This is the part when I casually look to the left and spot Kakashi, Gai, and Anko spying on us." Hinata said smiling as she pointed to the tree to her left, "If you look closely you'll spot them."

Lee starred a bit longer, and then a big smile was on his smile, "Hi Gai-sensei!!!!" He waved as the green clad Jonin fell back out of the tree. "I thought you said you were too busy to even come stop by?"

Gai began to panic, "Well……um….Lee…?"

Anko and Kakashi jumped down, "Every Jonin for themselves!!" Anko yelled jumping over the fence as Kakashi was engulfed by a piece of earth. Gai glared at the two and quickly went over the fence yelling at Anko and Kakashi who ran off. The students looked at each other, then burst out laugh; not really Shino though, he just stood to the side and chuckled a bit.

"I've never seen Anko run away from a problem!!" TenTen laughed rolling on the ground.

"Did you see how fast the Mage ran away?!" Kiba laughed holding his gut tightly, "That was just priceless!"

"I never seen Gai so afraid," Lee smiled sitting down next to TenTen. "And I thought my sensei could do anything."

"How troublesome," Hinata and Shikamaru sighed out then smiled at each other. "I didn't think you'd find that funny." Shikamaru smirked as Hinata was trying to hold back giggles.

"If I could make sensei jump like that," she let out a snort, "I'd do it everyday." She whipped her watery eyes and took another chip out of the bag. "So now that, that is over I need to know," she looked at the three new shinobi, "why did you want to join me?"

"We thought having a friend that wasn't another shinobi would spice thing up a bit." Kiba smiled, " I mean, Sasuke an ass and Naruto is the most annoying Priest I've ever meet" He petted Akamaru who had somehow appeared out of no where, but no one wanted to question how the dog appeared, " Not to mention we've got a question for you Hinata."

"Why is it five years of training?" Shino asked sitting down next to Shikamaru, "why not just three?"

"You have to learn a lot," she groaned, "not only the training, but you need to know your manners. That why I seem like I think I'm part of the high class of society, I have too. "She crumpled up her bag and sighed, "I have to master to elements, then I have to master my shizu power," she summoned the dark purple power to her hand, her eyes turning a dark purple as well. " And I'm still only a beginner at this time." She released the shizu, "then I have to master a crap load of weapons, which I'm still going at."

"Why not stay in the village," Shikamaru asked grabbing a box of dangos, "I've heard you recently came back to the village."

"It's better to go out and explore while training, and like most Mage," she smirked taking a dango from him, "I'll learn to hide in the shadows, and appear out of no where." Hinata smiled and motioned over to TenTen, "remember when we were little I nearly gave you a heart attack."

"That wasn't funny Hinata," TenTen glared playfully, "Kakashi was teaching her how to sneak up on people, and when she got me, I nearly killed myself." She huffed as Hinata giggled, "I'm serious, I was working on my twin dragons, I barley avoided my own weapons."

"At least you didn't knock over a library shelf," Lee blushed a bit. "Hinata got me while I was in the library. We both had to pick up all the books I knocked over and put them back on the shelves."

"So that wasn't my best timing," Hinata shrugged eating a cinnamon bun. "At least I passed the test." She licked her fingers and smiled, "Let's start the fire, before Kakashi comes back." They all moved to around the fire place, which Hinata lit up with a snap of her fingers; Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin, but after everyone laughed they all settled down. Hinata watched the fire intently, but glanced around suspiciously for any sign of her "husband to be". Yeah right, over her dead body.

"Are you okay," Shino pulled her back form her thoughts. "Is there something worrying you?" Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Well then," he pushed his glasses up, "I suppose we all should rest."

"It's still early," Kiba whined.

"I have to be up early to train with Asuma," Shikamaru let a yawn out while lying back, "night." Everyone said their goodnights and quickly fell asleep. Hinata was the last to fall asleep and before her eyes closed for good, she could have sworn she saw something run through the tree tops.

_______

Hinata woke up to a white little dog on her lap, "Well hello Akamaru," she petted the dogs head and smiled as the dog looked up at her and then tried to lick her face. "Down boy," she giggled and sat up rubbing her head and looking over to her sleeping friends. "Alright Akamaru, let's wake the others."

The dog barked jumped onto Kiba's chest while barking like there was no tomorrow. Kiba woke with a start and soon, everyone was up; except for one lazy shinobi. Hinata giggled as the others groaned and looked to Akamaru. "Don't blame Akamaru, "Kiba held his dog and glared at the others. "He probably just needs a walk." Hinata giggled and sat down next to Shikamaru's sleeping body.

"Don't even bother," Shino said while standing up and dusting off his coat. "It's pointless to try and wake him. Shikamaru wouldn't even get up when Lady Hokage tried."

Hinata shook her head and pointed at Shikamaru, "This is an old trick I learned while traveling through the Waterfall village." Hinata bent down to Shikamaru's ear and whispered once she moved Shikamaru bolted up and nearly hit Hinata. "It's that how you get it done." She stood up and held out a hand to Shikamaru, who accepted her help.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru shook his head and starred up at the sky. "Could have just yelled or something."

"What did you say?" Kiba asked while putting Akamaru in his coat.

"I told him that he better get up before I rip off his limbs and sacrifice him to the great power of the Mage, "Hinata said calmly as the others starred at her, kind of scared for the life. She looked back at them and smiled, "But that was just to get him up."

"Right," TenTen said as she stretched her arms. "I better get to Iruka-sensei to get my mission for the day." She smiled at Hinata, "You going to be okay without me."

Hinata smirked, "I think I'll manage." Just as the other were going to leave Hinata grabbed Lee's arm. "Can you do me a favor?"

Lee smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Just say the word Hinata!! And I will do everything in my power to aid you, and if not-"

"Alright Lee," she smiled trying to quiet him down. "I have a friend in the village, which needs a good sensei in taijutsu. I was wondering if you could help him." He nodded, "thanks Lee." She gave him a smile and a hug. "I would do it myself, but in a month I'm on the road again."

"It's no trouble at all, my dear friend!" Lee gave his good guy pose; the sunset in the background, sparkling over the water. Hinata just shrugged and tried to push the setting down, but she fell into the water. Lee turned back and gasped. "Hold on Hinata! I'm coming." He dived in and dragged Hinata to shore.

"How does that even happen," Hinata yelled looking at Lee, who just shrugged.

Hinata walked through the castle's gardens, her cloak's hood up and shadowing her face. It was still pretty early, but most of the shinobi were up and ready to go. Some of the gardeners were already up, tending to the plants and bowing to the shinobi in respect. Hinata forget where she was, until she noticed the large yin, yang symbol in the ground before a large house.

"The Hyuga estate," Hinata said just as the heiress herself walked out with her cousin at her side. Hinata looked to the two, and gave a curt bow.

"Look Neji-nii-san," Hanabi said with small excitement, "it's a Mage, right in front of our house." Hinata smiled softly as Hanabi ran up to her with an admiring smile. Neji walked behind her, with an emotionless face.

"Hello Miss Hyuga," Hinata with a small bow, "it's an honor to see you in person." _You've grown so much since the last I've seen you. _Hinata ruffled her hair softly, forgetting that she was dealing of someone of higher class. She looked to Neji, "An honor to meet you as well Sir Hyuga," she gave a nod.

"My I ask what you are doing in front of our home, Mage." Neji said skeptically.

Hinata smiled, "You may not Sir Hyuga." He glared at her and Hanabi giggled at her flustered cousin. "I was just lost in my memories, I did not mean to offend you sir." Hinata was ready to turn, but her luck had just run out.

"Mage," she stopped in her tracks, her hands balled into fists. Hinata slowly turned around, and looked up at the tall Hyuga. "Why did you show up before my home?" Hiashi Hyuga stood in the doorway of his house, his arms crossed as he looked upon Hinata.

"I did not see where I was going Lord Hyuga," she bowed low, looking at the ground. "It was my mistake to not look where I was going, so sorry." Hinata stayed low, until she heard a low grunt from Hiashi.

"Don't let it happen again Mage," he looked at her with a harsh glare, "or there will be consequences to pay." Hinata nodded, and watched as the three walked towards the castle.

"What an ass," Hinata looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the wall that went around the Hyuga estate. He smirked, "I didn't think I'd meet a Mage who didn't know where they were going."

Hinata glared, "Well today is your lucky day Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke," he said jumping down and putting his hands in his pockets. "Just call me Sasuke," he looked into her dark purple orbs, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Hinata," she smiled and began to walk away, but Sasuke walked beside her. "Is there something I can help you with, Sasuke."

"No," he said dully and looked at her, "just thought I'd walk with you before I run into Lady Hokage's daughter." Hinata looked at him, "She annoys me and thinks that I'll like her because she's next in line for the title of Hokage." He rolled his eyes, "Not to mention Lord Orochimaru came with his daughter Karin. Those two together is worst then a demon."

"I never thought I would see an Akatsuki-to-be afraid of two girls," Hinata smirked as the two got closer to the castle. "It's quite funny." Sasuke just glared at her, but couldn't help but smile as well. Hinata pulled her cloak hood up a bit tighter as they reached the back door, Hinata let Sasuke go first. They waited in line to be let in, Kurenai checked everyone off as they entered. It was kind of like a roll call, younger shinobi had to train with a sensei, and the older ones needed to report for missions or to train the younger ones. Mages, Priest, and Akatsuki were allowed to enter form the front, if you had made it to that rank. Like Naruto, Sasuke, they were not still in a training phase; Hinata didn't want to go through the front in fear that she would run into the royal families.

"Hey!" Sasuke and Hinata turned back to see Naruto running their way, trying to hold up his sōryo no buki (weapon of the priest (the really big staff with the red orb on top)). He smiled big as he stood in front of the two, but then frowned when he saw Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling the love," Hinata said with a smirk. "But it is nice to see you dear Priest-to-be." Hinata bowed politely, only making Naruto glare at her more.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kurenai said as she checked her list and looked to the other two. "Naruto Uzamaki." The two went through and Hinata stood in the front of the line hoping she wouldn't make a scene. Kurenai looked down at Hinata and she was a bit surprised, "You must be Hatake's student," she went through the list, "I'm going to need to speak with someone about this-"

"Hinata," Anko stood beside Kurenai in a blink of an eye. She smirked widely, "You are needed by Lady Hokage." Hinata slightly groaned by followed Anko anyway, "See you at lunch Kurenai-chan!!" Anko waved as the two disappeared.

Hinata groaned as everyone starred, "Must you make a scene Anko-sensei?" Anko looked down at the girl with an evil smile.

"I'll give you a scene Hinata-chan," Anko lifted Hinata on to her shoulders, Hinata blushed a bright red. "Look, look!!" Everyone turned there way, "The little Mage is embarrassed by attention!!!" Hinata hid her face in her hands as some the shinobi smiled at the girl apologetically while some laughed at her flustered face. "Is this enough of a scene Hinata-chan?!"

"Thank you Anko-sensei," Hinata said peeking from behind her hands. "Let's just get to the castle right away." Hinata son got used to riding on the women's shoulder and began to giggle as Anko walked on talking about the three years she was gone and what had happened. Anko learned that TenTen had mastered her twin dragon technique and that Lee was the best taijutsu shinobi that Konoha has right after Gai. Anko began to talk about how boring it was without a Mage to spice things up. As they passed the main garden, Hinata say the two little twins playing and still wearing the Sakura petal crowns.

The twins looked over to Hinata and waved at her, smiling happily at her. Hinata waved back and jumped down from Anko's shoulders. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to say hello to some friends." Hinata ran over to the two little girls, pulling up her hood and getting down on one knee before them. "Dear Princesses, lovely to see you again."

" Hello dear Mage-kun," the shyest of the two smiled and patted Hinata's head, Hinata sweat dropped at the '-kun' part. She really hopped the curves would come in a little faster before it was too late. "I never told you my name," she smiled as she clutched a small piece of her blue shirt, "My name is Ami. And my sister," she motioned to the bubbly girl, "Yume." The girls only looked about ten and Hinata smiled at how cute they were. They had golden locks and deep hazel eyes to match; their skin was sun kissed, which was from being outside all the time. Yume wore a black skirt with white leggings under it and she wore a red shirt. Ami wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts; both girls wore a regular pair of blue sandals. Hinata stood up and bowed before the two, "Hello Princess Ami and Princess Yume," she stood strait. "What are you doing today?"

"Were learning about the flowers from daddy," Yume smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her up a small hill where the girls were sitting and where their father was taking out some annoying weeds. Hinata stood obediently and waited for the gardener to notice her presence. "Daddy," Yume tugged on his sleeve, "the Mage is here and wants to play with us!"

The gardener looked up at Hinata with a smile and stood up dusting off his pants, "Good to see you again Mage-san." He looked over to his two little girls that now held Hinata's hands. "I think the Mage needs to get some work done and maybe the Mage can play with you later."

"I've got some time," Hinata smiled and looked down at the girls. "How about I show you some of my fighting moves?" The girls nodded franticly and pulled Hinata over to a pot on the hill where she wouldn't hit their father. But before she could start, Lee ran up to her and smiled widely. "Is something up Lee?"

"This kid you want me to help, "he said trying to catch his breath, "Can you tell me his name?"

"His name id Kaito," she said. "He should be in the forest clearing right now, training. He'll be waiting for you and he might not trust you at first….so just say you're a friend of the Mage." He nodded and ran off to the village, ready to work this kid to the bone. Hinata kind of felt bad until she saw that Yume and Ami were pretending to fight each other. Hinata held back a giggle and the two looked at her with goofy smiles and blushes.

"Show us how to fight Mage-kun," Yume smiled widely and stood in an awkward stance. "I want to be a great fighter and grow the best flowers in the world."

Hinata sat down on the ground, "I have a great idea for you two." She went into her messenger bag and pulled out a book on plants. "These are all kinds of plants; some can make deadly poisons and others can make remedies. You can learn about these plants and become the experts to help make medicines and poisons." She handed Ami the book and took out a scroll and handed it to Yume, "I gave my friend a book on fighting, but I took notes on it in this scroll, so you guys can learn to fight even if I'm not here." She stood back up and get into a meditating pose. "Follow my lead, we must clear our heads and calm the mind." Both girls nodded and sat down next to her, closing their eyes.

"Will we be able to see into the future Mage-kun," Ami asked full of seriousness.

Hinata gave out a small snort, "no Princess Ami, this is just to be relaxed." She took in a deep breath and smiled, "Let any of you stress out as you exhale and take in all you happy memories as you inhale."

Yume began to fidget and was a bit restless, she sighed loudly, "This is boring. When do we learn to fight?" She stood up and once again got into an awkward stance, "Come on Mage-kun! Show me what you've got!"

Hinata shook her head and lightly tapped Yume's forehead, causing her to fall back on her butt. "Balance. You must learn balance before you can even get close to fighting me little princess, "Hinata cracked open one eye and smiled at her, "but maybe we can start another way." Hinata stood up and the two girls stood side by side next to her. "Get into the position," she moved her feet slightly apart one slightly in front of the other. Then she put her hands up and in a boxing position, "This is the basic defense position, were you can also get into an offensive mode too."

Tsunade walked out of her castle the two Kages and the Lord behind her, along with their children. She was horrible embarrassed that Hinata didn't even show up and now, she was on her own. "I will take show you our fine grounds and let's hope we run into that little Mage," she muttered the last part to herself. She looked over to the hill and sweat dropped as Hinata was tackled to the ground by two little girls. She also couldn't help but smile as the three girls smiled and laughed. Before she could turn back to her guest, Haku was running over to the group.

Yume and Ami got off of Hinata and smiled in awe as Haku, the Prince of the Mist, walked up to the them. Hinata rubbed her head and smiled, when she opened her eyes, she saw a pale hand extended out to her. She looked up at Haku who was smiling- it was nice not to see him in that mask-, Hinata blushed and took his hand and was amazed that he had pulled her up with such great ease. Her hood fell back, showing off her blue hair and heart shaped face. Yume and Ami squealed out how cute they thought Hinata was, realizing that she was indeed a girl, and that she was a pretty one at that.

"Thank you Prince of the Mist," she bowed kindly and smiled.

"Call me Haku," he said with a soft sweet voice. Hinata couldn't help but blush a darker red and looked away. "How cute," he smiled and let go of her hand. "Not only that, but you do so well with children." He bent down on one knee before the twins, "Nice to meet you two," he took there hands and kissed them. Both girls blushed and giggled as he stood back up.

"I-I'm Yume and this is my sister A-Ami," she said looking at her feet. "We-we love flowers."

"So do I," he said. "I love the water lilies that grow at my castle. Only the best gardeners can grow those lilies perfectly." Haku glanced over at Hinata, "You two seem like you'd be perfect for the job." He ruffled their hair and looked over to Hinata, "Such cute little kids, I hope to see you again."

"Come now…H-Haku-sama," Hinata said, "you need to get back to your father and the others."

"Indeed," Gaara stood before them with no emotion on his face. He glared ever so slightly at Haku, who caught it but no one else, "Lord Mizukage was quite upset that you ran off." Hinata couldn't see it, but Haku and Gaara knew exactly what was going on. Only one could get the young and powerful Mage, and not to mention that their fathers knew this simple fact, and were trying their best to get their son to be that one.

Hinata looked to the two girls who had the book and scroll, "Why don't you two get back with your father and I promise to see you again before the day is over-"

"It's okay," Ami smiled, "you don't have to see us later, and we've got all things we need to get started." She smiled and took her sister's hand, "Good bye Mage-chan, Prince of the Mist, Prince of the Sand." The two said with a bow and ran off after their father, who was now clipping the branches of an over grown bush.

"Why don't you join us Mage," Gaara asked looking away, "we could use your company. " Hinata nodded and went ahead as the two followed her down the hill and back to the others. Hinata looked away from Tsunade, who had a 'your-so-dead' look on her face. Karin and Temari went strait to Hinata's side and began to talk to her. Sakura was a bit upset, but joined the girls none the less. Hinata was a bit uncomfortable being around some many people of a royal family she was close to fainting, but decided that Lady Tsunade would think she was faking it and force her to work when she woke up.

"I hope that we can start this tour before night falls," Orochimaru said a little snidely and scolded as he walked by the Kages side. "I would love to visit the training buildings for your young shinobi."

Tsunade smiled, "Then we will go there first," she lead the way. Hinata glanced around and saw the shadows that followed their master where ever they went. She smirked when no one had even noticed she was staring an Akatsuki in the face. She turned her attention back to the three girls that gossiped among themselves, she listened in closely hoping to add some information to her records. All she learned was that Sasuke Uchiha was 'uber hot' and that the life of a princess can be soooo stressful and takes a toll on a young girl's condition. Hinata rolled her eyes as she tried not to look completely bored out of her mind. She slowed her pace and began to walk with the three boys who refused to talk to one another.

_This is what I get for being nice and getting caught teaching some girls to fight, _Hinata sighed and walked behind the group, keeping an eye on her surroundings and watching the group walk. As they came upon the building and entered, Hinata felt the eyes on her. She pulled up her hood and walked looking strait ahead and only glancing at the shinobi.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba waved and smiled at her and ran over to her. "It's nice that you came to visit."

Hinata shrugged, "I can't keep away when I know that someone is training without me." She grinned and looked over her shoulder to see that the royal kids have drifted off to different places and went on their own. Kankuro and Gaara began to talk with a few of the shinobi and Kankuro began to taunt a few into a spar. Karin and Temari followed Sakura up to her room, bored with the fighting and meetings. All that was left was Haku who stood at his father's side obediently. Hinata waved good bye to Kiba and ran over to Haku. "Hey," she said softly as he looked at her with surprise, but then smiled softly. "You looked lonely."

"Well," he shrugged, "I'm an only child, and I'm not really one to make friends." He smiled a bit sadly and looked forward, "but I know that I should stay by my father's side. In case he needs me."

Hinata looked at him with a playful smirk and went up to the Mizukage. She bowed before him, "Dear Lord Mizukage," she stood strait and smiled, "is it all right if I take Prince Haku on a tour, since it looks like the others have gone their own way?"

The Mizukage smiled devilishly and nodded, "Of course you can young Mage. Be back at the castle before the sun sets. "He spoke a bit loud so the others heard him and looked over to the three. The Kazekage glared at the Mizukage, angered that his son was the one getting close to the Mage and not his. Hinata bowed and grabbed Haku's hand, causing the prince to blush and another to growl in anger. Not to mention a few shinobi were a bit jealous of the Mist Prince; Hinata was oblivious to the whole thing. "Have fun you two," the Mizukage said mockingly as he looked at the Kazekage with a smile.

Hinata kept walking with Haku, still holding hands; she was taking him to her favorite spot on the castle grounds. There was a small man made lake and it was in the most secluded place Hinata knew of and to mention that all the growth of the bushes had cast a shadow over the lake. She smiled as she took his hand with both of hers and sat him down next to her at the lake shore. He smiled softly at her and still held her hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here Hinata-chan," he said as he bent his legs in front of him and put his arms on his knees. Hinata saw that Haku was at least two years older then herself and that he was well toned; she remember that he had lifted her up with great ease.

"You remember my name," she blushed and pulled down her hood.

"How could I forget a name that belonged to such a cute girl," he took her chin in his soft hand and gave a loving smile. "What kind of fool do you take me for Hinata-chan?"

"I don't see you as a fool Haku-sama-" he cut her off as he placed his thumb on her lips. Hinata couldn't help but blush at his soft touch, and Haku couldn't help but notice her soft lips.

"Call me Haku, no more of this '–sama' and all that 'prince' stuff." He smiled and took his thumb off her lips, much to his dislike.

Hinata exhaled the breath that she had held in. "Okay…Haku-k-kun." She said with a smiled and tried to pull away from his grip. He slowly let go, she leaned back and began to play with the water a bit. She brought her hand up and the water formed a small orb in her hand, giggling with bliss. Haku smiled and pulled Hinata between his legs; Hinata let out a small 'eep' and was a tomato red. "Wh-what i-is it Ha-Haku-kun?"

Haku put her hands in his, "Watch." She watched as Haku began to concentrate chakra to their hands and the small orb of water began to shift into an ice sculpture of a water Lilly. Hinata was left breathless and looked back at Haku who smiled down at her. Hinata was so close to his own face that Haku couldn't help but lean it a bit closer. Hinata's breath caught in her throat and felt his warm breath on her lips, her eyes began to close and so did Haku's. When their lips were just centimeters away, the sculpture shattered into a million pieces. Hinata and Haku looked away, trying to shield their faces and then looked back at the broken ice; it turned into water and slid through Hinata's fingers.

"I-I didn't do that, "Hinata said looking around, but in the corner of her eye she saw a pair of onyx eyes glaring at the two, as a six tails flicked dangerously to and fro. Hinata looked away and hoped that she was just seeing things. She looked back and saw that nothing was there, Hinata looked back over to Haku who had another statue in his hands, but this time it was an ice sculpture of Hinata in an elegant kimono. "That….that was fast Haku-kun."

He blushed and handed it to her, "This won't break as easy and it should last through the hottest of days. "He smiled at her and set it down in front of her. He stood up extending his hand out lifting Hinata to her feet. She let out a small gasp as Haku picked her up bridal style and walked out onto the water. "You didn't think I didn't know a few shinobi tricks did you Hinata-chan?" He smirked at her and set her down on the water; Hinata stood before him and he took her hands in his own. "I believe," he pulled her a bit closer, "we were interrupted before-" A hawk began a rhythmic cawing noise and the two teens frowned, "I guess that's our cue to leave."

"I believe so, "she smiled and began to walk off the lake, "but we can eat dinner together right?" He nodded and followed her back to the castle and they both walked hand in hand.

Hinata stood in front of the two large oak doors, waiting for the meeting to end. Tsunade had asked Hinata to make sure no one bothered the Kages and the Lord while they were in their meeting. Haku offered about to stand guard with Hinata, but Tsunade that the two other Kages were ready to battle out who got to spend time with the Mage. Hinata was a bit lonely and was really bored as she watched maids, Shinobi, and council members passed by the doors.

"Hello Mage-san," Hinata looked up to see Ino standing before her in an orange kimono. "Is Sakura-chan in there?" Hinata nodded a bit shocked to see Ino, it's been years since she's been face to face with her.

But, Ino didn't know that. No one but Kakashi and Tsunade knew that Hinata was once a Hyuga, or the heiress to said clan. She wonder how Hiashi would react that the daughter she had banished for being weak was now one of the youngest Mage, maybe Neji remembered her, and was still looking for her. The two were close as kids, even when Hizashi was lost in battle, Neji had went to her for comfort and Hinata gladly helped her beloved cousin in a time of need. Hanabi probably never knew that she had an older sister, and Hiashi would probably never tell her.

How Sakura react that the little girl she used to call 'white-eyed-freak' was the Mage that stood by her side and stood against the Akatsuki just days before? Hinata felt a bit giddy that no one would expect her to be where she was today. "Ne, Yamanaka-san," Hinata said softly to the blonde haired noble. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," she smiled at her before she walked away. "You're a respected Mage apprentice of Hatake-sama." Ino turned and walked away, "Tell Sakura-chan to meet me in the gardens."

Hinata nodded to herself, and sighed. "Now I'm stuck here alone again."

"Not really," she turned to see Gaara standing by her side rolling up his sand scroll. "You don't want to be in there either, its way worse." He smirked and put his scroll away and looked up at her, "Tell me Hinata, who was your mother?" Hinata stayed silent, "I remember," he went on, "that you said she died and that she was a mage before you. Do you care to elaborate?"

"She was the best," he looked at her with a bit of surprise. Hinata starred out the window before her with a smile showing in the shadows of her hood. "She was beautiful and she was my world. I remember the adventures she told me about before I went to bed and that she was always looking out for me, even when she knew I was wrong; she always took my side."

A single tear ran down her cheek, but she jumped when she saw Gaara whip the tear away with his thumb. "Do not cry," he said softly, "it is a sign of weakness and it does not suit your character." He gave a small smile and caressed her cheek with his rough and strong hands. "I do not know what it is like to have a mother but I wish I could have yours."

"Thanks you Prince of the Sand," she smiled softly as he took his hand away.

"Call me Gaara," he said looking away from her, "I'll see you again Hinata." He soon vanished in a small swirl of his sand and Hinata was left awe struck as the meeting ended and Kakashi opened the door for the Kages and Lord.

**(One Month Later)**

Hinata stood at the gate of the village, standing with Kakashi. "Goodbye guys, when I come back you better watch out!!" She smiled big, "I'll be a full fledged Mage!!" Hinata waved at her friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and even Naruto came to see her off. TenTen and Lee stood along with their sensei's came, they were all crying saying they couldn't even say good bye the first time. Kakashi shook his head, but his two good friends' one last goodbye.

"Be safe Mage," Kaito smiled big as he stumbled to keep his balance. Hinata had cheeked in on Kaito and Lee to see that Lee was working him harder then ever and that Shenzu, his grandfather, was working Kaito in weaponry.

"Woah," Yume caught him and helped him keep on his feet. "We'll watch him Mage-chan, don't worry." Ami waved slowly since her nose was buried deep into a plant book, but all on medical plants. "Have fun," she gave Hinata the thumbs up.

"We better get going," Kakashi said with a soft smile. "By the time we get back, you'll think it's only been a few days. "Hinata nodded and the two walked out of the village giving one last wave. Hinata then grabbed the necklace around her neck and had a light pink blush painted her cheeks. The chocker necklace she wore had a black lace and a small vile full of Suna sand. Gaara had given it to her the day before he left to go back to his village. Hinata smiled and then thought of the ice sculpture that was safely tucked away in her drawer at her house, waiting to be put back on her dresser when she got back. But before she could leave for her travel, Wolf had met her once more, again, warning her not to interact with another male. Hinata gladly ignored him and even boasted that Gaara and Haku had given her a gift before they left. It was easy to see that Wolf was jealous but he shook it off and laughed at Hinata for trying to be tough. He left her, kissing her forehead and then disappearing into the night. She didn't sleep that night and took a solider pill instead once the sun came up.

_Watch out Wolf, _she smirked and walked in a prideful manner, _the next time you see me, you're going to regret it. _

**Well I finally updated and I hope you like that I made it 4 pages longer then usual. I'm sorry I rushed through the month but I want to get to the good stuff when they are all 15/17(for a few of the peoples) I hope not all of you are too mad for the long wait. Plz leave me a nice little review ^_^ Ja ne **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it's time for the huge two year time skip where Hinata comes back and owns everyone! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto™? I own the plot, Wolf, and my Ocs. **

**Ch.8- Reunion**

Kaito stood tall as he kicked at the stump with all his might. His dark green hair was tied back in a short ponytail and his dark blue eyes glared at the stump. He wore a tight sleeveless black shirt that showed off his new toned muscles, thanks to his trainer Lee, and a pair of forest green shorts. His sandals were black and worn down from use, while he had black tape around his palms and knuckles and a blue headband around his forehead.

"Are you almost done?" A spunky blonde said with a pout and hands on her hips. Her long blonde was pulled back into a long braid and her hazel eyes looking strait at Kaito. She wore a long sleeved faded pink shirt that stopped right under bust and showed off a toned stomach. She also wore a black skirt with black leggings under it; with a pair of blue sandals. "Come one Kaito, you've been at it for hours, you won't break it."

"Like you broke it," he shot back sarcastically not missing a beat. "Go bother Ami or something." Kaito was fifteen and he did like the twelve-year-olds' company, just not that much.

Ami sat on top of her stump, her head buried deep into a book on plants and making poisons. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of white shorts. Her arms were bandaged with white tape until it hit her elbows; she also wore a pair of blue sandals. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun and her big hazel eyes were hidden behind small square framed glasses. "Don't even try to bother me Yume-nee."

"Come on," she sighed in aggravation, "I want to go wait at the gates for Mage-chan." She looked at the two who had looked up at her. "Can't we go now?"

"I think once Mage-chan comes back," Ami started, "She'll want rest, not playing shinobi with you." Ami closed her book and jumped down from the stump, "but it would be nice to see Mage-chan." She smiled at Yume and they both looked at Kaito.

He smiled big, "Well let's go then!" They all walked off to the gates, nearly being knocked over by a green and white blob.

_ (line break) _

"Second time coming back," the blue haired Mage walked calmly with a smile on her face, "and it still feels like I never left." She smiled as her long midnight blue hair was tied up in a nice bun. She wore a blue kimono top with black obi and edging, with black shorts to match, and black sandals. Her arms were bandaged completely by white tape, only showing her finger tips, and around her neck was a chocker necklace holding a little bit of Suna sand. Hinata smiled widely as a spark of happiness flashed in her dark purple eyes.

"Well," Kakashi smiled from the shadow of his green cloak, "wait till you get all your spy missions. Then you'll realize that nothing ever changes around here." He looked down at Hinata, "I'm happy you'll be wearing a cloak again." Hinata finally got her wish and filled out, but maybe she wished too hard. She had a body that any women would die for and one that would turn heads. Hinata had grown out of the cloaks Kakashi had packed for her to wear, and the last one she had was the one she had when she first meet Kakashi in person; which was in her closet back home. He had painfully allowed Hinata not to wear one until they got back, but swore once they came back she'll be wearing the blue one.

"I kind of want to wear a cloak again too," she said with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm getting a bit too much attention from…..everyone." She gave an embarrassing smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "And too think I was the one who always complained about wearing the cloak," She sighed and put her hands behind her head, "I wonder if Lady Hokage has any important guest with her," she said holding the little vial of sand. "I don't want be stuck as a tour guide again." She smiled at her joke and looked up to Kakashi, "But really," she went back to being serious, "no one is here, right?"

"I don't think so, "Kakashi rubbed his chin, "but first you go home and get some rest." He smiled, "we've been walking for the whole night and I don't need you tired out for later tonight."

"What's tonight," she asked looking up at him.

"You'll see Hinata-chan," he pulled down his hood as they entered through the gates and smiled through his mask. "But I just want to make sure your safe-" right as he said that, Hinata was tackled to the ground by a green and white blob. "Did I fail to teach you to look out for yourself and not get ambushed?" He gave a snort as Hinata struggled to get up.

"Hinata-chan!" TenTen squealed as she stood up along with Lee, "Look at you! You've grown up so much!" She pulled Hinata into another bone crushing hug, as Lee hugged the both, lifting them up into the air. "All right Lee," she said looking at him, "You can put us down now." Lee blushed and set the two down; TenTen looked over Hinata with wide eyes. "You've grown, in more ways the one," Hinata blushed, "that's not fair Hinata. I'm older then you and you've already grew up." TenTen huffed and pouted.

Hinata looked over the two, now in their chunin attire. She smiled at the two since they had become much taller and not only that, she can tell they've been working, and hard. "So," she said putting her hands behind her head, "what did I miss?"

"Me becoming a shinobi," the three turned to see Kaito and the twins standing right behind them with smiles/smirks on their faces. "Thanks to grandpa and Lee-sensei, I was able to prove my friends and everyone that I could be a shinobi and not be part of a clan." He smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Not only that but-"

"Stuff it big head," Yume smirked while shoving the head of a flower in his mouth- luckily nothing poisonous- and smiled big at Hinata. "Welcome home Mage-chan! You missed me and Ami become students in the medical ward!"

Ami cleared her ear and smiled, "Yes, it was quite a day. Father was very proud and we were able to meet Lady Hokage herself." She fixed her glasses, "did you know Lady Hokage was once head of the medical ward on castle grounds?" she gave a smug look and glanced at Kaito, "big head found that out the hard way."

"Shut up," he said through clenched teeth glaring at her. He looked back at the three and smiled while rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't know she could pack a punch that hard." He then got a real good look at Hinata and his cheeks turned a bright red, "y-you look great by the way."

Kakashi stood behind Hinata and glared at the boy with blue shizu in his eyes. "I'm Kakashi Hatake," he smirked and Kaito's fearful face. "I don't think we've properly met."

Kaito bowed, "Kaito Tanahashi," he stood back up, "Nice to meet you Mage-san." He tried to size up and not look totally scared out of his mind, but Kakashi saw past it very quick. "You mind if we steal Hinata for a moment?"

"Pretty please Mage-kun!" Yume smiled big and gave big puppy dog eyes. "I want to show Mage-chan all my training and how strong I am."

"Too bad little girl," TenTen smirked pulling at Hinata's arm. "We've been her friend longer so we get first dibs."

"No way!" Kaito and Yume yelled glaring at TenTen while grabbing Hinata's other arm. "Mage-chan likes us better," Kaito smirked at Lee, "I'll fight you for her Lee-sensei."

"I accept your challenge young Kaito," Lee proclaimed with the fire's of youth in his eyes. "But I will not go easy on you. You will have to face the full strength of the Handsome Devil of the Leaf!"

Ami just shook her head and sighed, "Go on home Mage-chan, you seem tired and over worked. Go get some rest and I hope to see you later tonight." Ami grabbed her sister's arm and Kaito's then dragged them behind her. "You two need to learn when to shut your mouths, you'll get us all killed." Hinata waved as the three faded into the distance.

"I guess that little twerp is right," TenTen huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. "Go rest Hinata, I'll see you tonight."

"Sweet dreams Hinata!" Lee called while walking away with a pouting TenTen. "We promise to not disturb you."

Hinata just sighed and waved, "I would really like to get some sleep. That's sounds really nice," she smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Lets go sensei," she walked ahead, "Sooner I get to sleep sooner I can get up."

"I'll be sure to be at home when you wake, but I need to tell Lady Hokage that we have returned and a meeting to get to." Kakashi said with a smile seen behind his mask. "I never get a day's break," he formed a quick hand sign and was engulfed by a piece of earth. Hinata sighed loudly and walked to the castle gates waving at the guards she passed. She was happy to pass through the gardens and once again know the outlay of the land she was on. Hinata quickly found her house, but a something-someone- was waiting at her door. The person wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, not to mention there was a katana protruding from the back. When she came to the deck, the person looked over to her and smirked.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Hinata?" His black chicken-butt hair gave it away, and Hinata could only smile at him. "You've grown up since I last talked to you."

"And you have become just like your brother Sasuke," she walked past him and into her house, but Sasuke followed in. He sat down at the table by the book shelf and watched as Hinata went into her room. "I never knew an Akatsuki was so nosy," she came back out with a sleeveless black shirt, grey shorts, and her blue cloak in hand. She hung it carefully on her door, ready to put in on after I long needed rest. "Why are you in here anyway Sasuke?"

"I call it profiling," he smirked, "ex-Hyuga heiress." Hinata went stiff and rigged but he continued to talk, "I want to know why you were banished."

"It doesn't seem to be any of your concern," she sat down across from him. "How did you know about that anyway?"

"I snuck into the Hokage's office and looked through peoples files to get a better knowledge for them, and your file seem to be one that interested me the most," he shrugged as if it was really nothing. "But back to the subject at hand."

"I still want to know why you care," she asked a bit harshly then she meant too.

"I want to know how big an idiot Hiashi is." Sasuke said with a serious look on his face. "You would have been the pride and joy of that clan, but he threw it all away."

"He didn't know I was a Mage," she said softly looking down at the table, "I refused to tell him that I was studying to be one. I didn't want to be heiress, and I didn't want my father's love to come to me because I'm a Mage." She looked back up at him, "I'm glad I'm out of that mad house, it gave me a real family and a new start." Hinata smiled brightly and gave a determined look, "I'm going to prove all of those Hyuga's wrong!"

Sasuke smirked, "You really were taught under Rock Lee." He looked back at her, "Why not just march up to them right now?"

"You're an Akatsuki, right?" She asked looking at him, "then you should know that it's all about timing." Hinata stood up and opened the front door. "Loved having you come visit but I really need some sleep." Sasuke just stood up with a smirk on his face; Hinata just waved as he left and then locked the door behind him. She sighed, "Time for some R&R." Hinata went strait for her bed and fell asleep, not before pulling out her ice sculpture that Haku had made for her. But her dreams were a bit to vivid for her liking, it brought her back to that odd day.

Flashback

It's been about half a year since Kakashi and Hinata had left the village and went on, on Hinata's last few years of training. Hinata was sitting on her bed; Kakashi had put her on another test to help improve her shizu by trying to create a shield around her body, but it wasn't as good as she hoped. Hinata just sighed loudly and gave up for the fifth time that night, falling back on her bed. It had been a long day, trying to move make her shizu visible for longer amounts of time. Hinata didn't think it was going very well back in the village, because Kakashi had left earlier that afternoon.

"_Important business had come up," he smiled at her standing at the door. "Be safe and try not to be out by yourself." _

He was gone after that, using a shinobi trick that Hinata was against. She didn't want to learn shinobi tricks when she was a Mage, it seemed wrong. But ever since that she had been trying to complete her test, and was getting tired of her hotel room. Hinata had thought it would be a great idea to sneak out for a bit and get some air. She would stay out of the village and would go to the forest. She smiled at her grand idea and grabbed her cloak and jumped out the window; smiling as the air blew her cloak back. Hinata ran strait for the forest to the hill where a lone Sakura tree was standing in the moon light. She took a seat and lied back in the grass and enjoyed the cool night air.

"What are you doing her Hinata-chan?" Hinata shot up and glared at the figure in the tree. She turned her head away and looked back at the moon. "Are you still mad at me Hinata-chan? I thought you would have forgiven me by now."

"You threw me back against the wall and threatened to kill my family and friends," she glared at him with hatred, "like I would ever forgive you." She smirked slightly and glanced back up at him, "You're just jealous because you have a little competition for me huh?" Hinata laughed as he growled low under his breath, "I never knew you were the jealous type Wolf-teme." She was pushed back against the ground with Wolf straddling over her.

Wolf smirked evilly and bent down so that his face was very close to hers. "You know me Hinata-chan; I'm a jealous fool when it comes to you." He said in a smooth voice that would make any girl melt, but Hinata was above that. Wolf had realized that his scare method was only pushing his mate away, so he tried a new approach. He would play the caring, sensitive, and warm-hearted lover that Hinata has always wanted. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, while removing her cloak and looking her over. Wolf licked his lips, "My you have grown Hinata-chan," he pulled her close. Hinata was only a head shorter then him, but she was about ready to cut that head off.

"What are you doing Wolf-teme," she pulled away from him with an incredulous look on her face. Before she could run a vein began to grow around her body, causing her to gasp loudly. It stopped right in front of her face, and a large white rose bloomed. Wolf was instantly behind her, his arms around her middle.

"I thought you would enjoy it is all," he picked the rose and placed it in her hair. "How the rose pales in comparison to your beauty my mate." Hinata couldn't help but blush lightly at his comment, which Wolf caught. "It seems that I do have a chance, ne mate? I hope that we can…" he kissed her neck, "get better at this couple thing." Hinata could feel the spot where he kissed her grow hot. "Like I said mate, try and not make me so jealous anymore, or I may have to….persuade you in other ways." And with that he was gone; Hinata was left there standing on the hill with a rose in her hair and a blush on her cheeks.

End Flashback

Hinata woke suddenly and clutched onto her bed sheets. She hated when she relived those memories, and they were so vivid. It was common for her to relive her time training and all the times before that. Hinata sat up slowly and looked out her window to see that the sun was getting low and night was close on its way. She stood up and stretched her muscles slowly and scratched her head, "I really need to get out more." Hinata smiled to herself and walked out of her room, grabbing her cloak.

She looked down at her arms and cringed slightly, the markings have crawled further up her arm, that now she had to wrap her arms interlay. Hinata put on her white bandages, covering her arms fully, and then put on a pair of black fingerless gloves, like the ones her sensei wore. Hinata put her cloak on her shoulders, just as Kakashi walked in. Hinata smiled, "Hello Kakashi-sensei," she put on her sandals, "how was the meeting?"

Kakashi smiled, "Great, and I got you just in time," a smirks appeared behind his mask as he pulled his hood up, "I came to bring you to the castle." Hinata smiled as she pulled her hood up and followed him out the door. As they walked through the gardens, other shinobi began to whisper and were headed in the same direction they were, it confused Hinata a bit.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei," Hinata asked looking up at him. He only smirked and really just ignored her question all together. She began to get nervous as they approached the front of the castle and the civilians were standing outside the gate, whispering with one another and pointing to Kakashi and Hinata. She looked up and blushed when she saw the new and youngest Kages ever, the Mizukage and the Kazekage; better known as Haku and Gaara.

They had their Akatsuki hidden somewhere, but they were some new people added to the mix. Hinata saw Lord Orochimaru with two new Anbu guards; Karin stood with Sakura, Ino, and Temari. She saw her best shinobi friends all grown up. Kiba sat on Akamaru's back and Shino stood beside him coolly. Shikamaru was standing next to Choji, who was also in shinobi garbs. TenTen and Lee waved at her as did their sensei's Gai and Anko. Naruto stood beside Jiraiya and Sasuke was close to the Hokage while smirking at Hinata. Tsunade had a smile on her face and stood in her best robes. The Uchiha and Hyuga family had even arrived to the front of the castle. Everyone one was there, and Hinata felt like fainting.

"My People," Tsunade began in a bombing voice, "my loyal shinobi and warriors of all kinds. Today is a rare time in any village, that we," she smiled and motioned to Hinata- she was standing at the bottom of the steps with Kakashi- "get to honor this Mage with completing their training and becoming an honorary member of the warriors here in our great village!" The crowds began to cheer and holler in joy. The other visitors clapped with great sensibility; Hinata blushed as Haku threw her a bright smile and Gaara only let through a small smile. "Please dear Mage," Tsunade said with a soft smile, "come join me." Hinata hesitantly walked up the steps as her friends began to holler and cheer for her to hurry up. She smiled at them and bowed before her, "Stand," Hinata did as told. "Finding a Mage is a rare find and finding one that is so polite is just as great." A few chuckled at her joke as Kakashi pouted, "You will be great and do great things for this village." Tsunade pulled out her silver leaf village chain and slowly put it around her neck. She whispered to her, "Show the Hyuga's what they gave up."

Hinata nodded and turned around she pulled down her hood. She smiled widely at the shocked Hyuga faces, "I am Hinata Hatake, and I am a Mage of the Konoha!" The crowd erupted into cheers and even the Akatsuki came out of hiding to cheer her on. It felt great to tell the world who she was and to show everyone that she was not the same little girl that use to stutter and blush. She bowed to the village and pulled her cloak hood back up and bowed again before Tsunade. "Thanks you Lady Hokage." Hinata turned back around and stopped in her tracks when Neji stood on the steps, panting from running through the crowds. He looked up at her with a small smile on his lips. Hinata ran done to him and the both hugged each other, Neji spun her around in pure glee.

He set her down, "I thought you had died after being banished," he stroked her hair and looked down at her. "Nothing was ever the same after you left. I missed you so much and Hiashi refused to tell me where you had gone." He smiled again, "I never would have thought you were the Mage outside the manor that day."

"I didn't want anyone to know that it was me, this whole time," she glanced over at the rest of the Hyuga family, "I'm sorry for not telling you that day." It was hard to believe, but Hinata and Neji use to be the best of friends. They played together while they were little and Neji had always tried to go easy on Hinata while they sparred and tried to protect her from her father when he could.

"Hinata," the two looked down to see that Hiashi stood at the bottom of the steps. It was completely silent and a lot of the villagers had begun to leave, in fear that a battle would break out before them. In turn a lot of the high ranked ninja began to escort people out and made sure no one was hurt while they evacuated. He walked up to the two, which caused Neji to stand in front of Hinata protectively as he stopped in front of the two teens. "Step aside Neji," Neji just stood there and starred into his eyes.

Hinata pushed him aside a bit, "Its okay Neji-nii-san," she smiled and stood before Hiashi. She gave a curt bow, "Lord Hiashi," she looked back up at him, "what could I do for you." Hiashi just looked at her, both not saying anything to the other one. It was getting awkward and Tsunade was ready to just leave, but then Hiashi spoke.

"Why was I not informed that my daughter had the ability of a Mage, until right now?" He looked at her with those same cold eyes that had haunted her dreams when she was little. She felt all those fears come back, a blush formed on her cheeks from being embarrass and all the things she tried to get ride of now flooded to her.

"I-I di-didn't want t-to tell you-" she was cut off as he just scoffed and smirked.

"You haven't changed at all. You are still the same weakling only, better at acting." He turned away and walked back to the group of Hyugas and Hinata could feel the heat rising to her face, out of anger. She could feel all that pent up anger beginning to come out, not just towards Hiashi, but to the whole clan, and anyone who had doubted her. All of a sudden, Hiashi was stopped in his tracks as a one of the flowers, from the plants that surround the castle, wrapped around his ankle. He looked back to see that Hinata slowly made her way towards him, her lips in a frown.

Sakura, on the other hand, was in utter shock. The girl that she had called names, teased, and refused to play with, was one of the youngest Mage to ever be at the same status as their teacher's. She felt stiff and even her royal friends noticed, but not Ino, who was in shock, but not as bad as Sakura. She was happy for Hinata, all those years that she looked so shy and barley talks without stuttering, was now this confident and talented Mage.

Hinata moved the plant and stood before him, "I….have changed. And I want to thank you for that Lord Hyuga," she said it with a bit of mockery and knew that she would pay for it later. "If you hadn't of given up on me, and banished me and disowned me, I would have never become the person I am today." She smirked and put her hand on the katana on her hip," You don't know the pain I was put through while in that compound; it was only bearable for two reasons. Neji and my dream to be like my mother," she sadden at the thought of her late mother, even Hiashi did. She looked back at him, "And now, my dream lives on and I will be the pride and joy of this village and its people, not the Hyuga clan." Kiba began to cheer loudly, and began a sea of the shinobi to cheer for her as well. She felt the power rushing through her and smiled as they cheered for her.

Hiashi didn't show any emotion, "You are still nothing," the cheering stopped and Hinata felt the smile drop from her lips. "You were never a Hyuga, and I don't want you to be one. You can't even perform the simple fighting style of the clan, and you couldn't master the Byakugan." He turned away again, "You can have your Mage powers but you will always be nothing, to everyone-"

"Enough!" Hinata yelled and felt the fire being summoned to her arms, "You will never be a good father! Hanabi must suffer through your harsh judgment and never get to know what it feels like to have someone's love that didn't come attached to something else." She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves, "Lord Hyuga, I feel sorry for your family, all you will ever see is tools." She pulled her hood back up and was engulfed by a shadow. He just stood there shocked at her outburst and also angered by it.

"Well," Haku said holding his hat down, "it seems that the ceremony is over. I'll be in my room if you need me." He gave a flick of the wrist and three shadows nodded slightly and took off, being freed of their duty at the moment. One though, looked back to where the Mage had taken off to, and followed it.

_ (Line break) _

Hinata looked back, "All right," she pulled down her hood and looked up at the tree, "I know you've been following for awhile now. Please, just come out and tell me what you want."

"Nothing Hinata-chan," a cloaked boy around her age jumped down, a large sword on his back. He had silver hair and dark purple eyes; not to mention that his skin was pale and he had very pointy teeth. "Just wanted to know how you were able to yell at that piece of trash."

"I opened my mouth and loud noises came out," she smirked and looked him over a bit. "And who may you be?"

"I'm Suigestu Hozuki," he bowed and smirked, "Akatsuki of the Mizukage."

"So," she blushed lightly, "Haku-kun is here."

"Ohhh," he smirked devilishly and circled her, "you do have a little thing going on with the Mizukage. I thought it was all a rumor, but I guess Lord Zabuza was right." Suigestu stood before her, "I bet he'll be glad that you and Haku are going to hook up-"

"I never said anything about that," she said, "I mean…Haku-kun is nice, but we are both still young and I still have so much to do." She turned back around, "Tell Haku-kun that I said hello-" She was caught off when she dodged a kunai that came at her. Hinata glared up at the tree where it came from, "Now what?"

"You can't just leave," Suigestu smirked. Hinata was shocked to say the least, he had moved so fast. She backed away and put her hand on her katana and glared at him. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. What is your relationship with my Mizukage?" Hinata just looked away and continued on to her house, "Oh so you guys were serious. I couldn't have guessed you would have gone for him. I see you falling for that orange priest-"

"That orange priest hates my guts." Hinata said softly as he walked beside her. She gave a light chuckle, "I don't remember why though, I must have done something." She looked over at him and smiled, "Why did you become an Akatsuki anyway?"

He shrugged, "No real reason except for the fact that I love to travel and I love danger." He smirked, "why did you become a mage?" before she could answer another Akatsuki stood before her, Suigestu groaned, "What do you want?"

Kisame smirked, "You don't really think I'd let you run off after the Mage, do you?" He let out a chuckle as Suigestu looked away with a pout," The Akatsuki is getting together for a meeting and you are not excused from that meeting." Suigestu just scoffed but followed Kisame; he looked back at Hinata and smirked, "Nice one Hinata, you got balls I'll give you that."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks," she waved and watched as they took off, "Better go report for-" she got this feeling off being attacked and quickly side stepped, sending a green clad ninja and one in a white top and dark bottom with a scroll on their back to the ground and making them eat dirt. Hinata smiled, "It seems the student became the master."

"Nope," she was pounced on by Lee and TenTen. Hinata was wide eyed and looked back at the other two, which were replaced with logs. TenTen stuck her tongue out at her, "What was that about being a master?"

Hinata blushed and looked away, "You guys are cheaters; you know that? This is why I'm the only one that wanted to be trained by you two." She smiled at them and looked blushed, "Now please get off of me," they let go of her and she dusted off her blue cloak, "you guys are so weird."

"But that's why you love us right," TenTen smiled and walked with her with Lee on her other side. "I've missed you so much and now that your back we can spend all day together!" Hinata looked at the two and smiled brightly and the two. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Lee smiled brightly, "Yes! We can go see Choji-san and taste some more of his delicious food!" He grabbed their hands and began to run towards the castles kitchen, they were going so fast that Hinata and TenTens' feet didn't touch the ground. "The power of youth flows through me!"

"Some things never change," Hinata smiled to her self and glanced over at the two. TenTen was screaming for him to stop and others walking the grounds just watched them thinking the same thing.

_ (Line Break) _

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of The Mage, and I hope some of you guys aren't too mad at me for my lateness. Please enjoy ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ but I do own Wolf the demon and the plot of this story.**

**- (Line Break) –**

**Ch.9- Between the Kages and Akatsuki**

Hinata sat along side her two friends as they ate a very late dinner, since it was almost midnight. But Hinata was very hungry and had eaten her fill. While on the road, Hinata was use to eating on the go, or just not eating at all; it was nice to sit down and just eat till she was about ready to burst. Hinata smiled as she saw that Choji had specially made their late dinner. He said it was thanks to her that he gained the courage that he asked his father that he could teach him to be a ninja as well. Choji was still one the best cooks Hinata has ever met and eaten from, but she would have to test his fighting abilities now. Hinata had gotten through her third bowl of ramen, and was about to start another, until this _pleasant_ _noise_ filled the air.

"I want to see Hinata _Hatake _now!" Hinata couldn't think which would be better, running away or hiding. Sakura had stormed into the shinobi's lunch area and looked about ready to rip off someone's head; Hinata just hoped it wasn't hers. Hinata had decided that running would ruin her image and hiding would be just another reason for the princess to find her and kill her. Hinata stood and waved her hand in the air like she was flagging her down. "You," Sakura growled under her breath and strode over to her, "don't even think for a second that I don't know what's going on. You and the Hyuga clan are once again trying to show off and take over the title of the Hokage; well that was a nice act you did but I'm not fooled-"

"I'm very sorry Princess Sakura, but it seems that you are mistaken, but I am-" Hinata was cut off when Sakura gave her the order to stop. This was one of the reasons Hinata hated her job, she had to obey or she would be in huge trouble.

"I don't want to hear you're filthy lies Hyuga," she glared one last time. "Tomorrow I want you in the Hokage's throne room at the rise of dawn and we will discuss this little situation." She turned on her heel and left the room in an awful silence that made the room very awkward and cold.

Hinata sighed, "I better get some sleep in before morning," she looked back at the people, "and please don't let me ruin your dinner." She walked off and smiled as the doors closed behind her. She wasn't surprised at all that Sakura would come to the kind of assumption; it was a common thing to worry about when the Hokage has very powerful nobles in the country. Hinata would have assumed the same thing since this isn't the first time the noble family was accused. When it was apparent that the Uchiha clan now had three of its member in the Akatsuki, the others feared they would use that little advantage to take out Lady Tsunade, but it had been false. What wasn't false was that the Hyuga clan had been surprising silent about the whole thing; they once didn't even acknowledge that the Uchiha family held very strong positions in the castle; which itself was suspicious. Hinata took no mind to it, if the Hyuga clan was planning something she'd be the first to stop them, it was her job.

She walked through the door of her house and came to the horrid site of the three jonin, Gai, Anko and Kakashi, sitting around the table with playing cards and Anko was removing her shirt. "Oh dear Kami my eyes!" Hinata looked like she was gauging her own eyes out; Anko glared at her. "Good Kami," she kept her eyes closed, "what are you guys doing!"

"Strip poker," Kakashi said in a monotone voice, like it was okay.

"How about put a warning on the door!" She accused all of them. Anko was about to strip, but the other two males had been clothed (Fan-girls: AW) She glared at them as Anko just left her shirt on. "Why would you think it was okay to do this at midnight?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I thought you'd be out celebrating with friends, and I have friends too." Hinata just stared at him with shock and then walked to her room and closed to door behind her. Kakashi looked back at the three, "Royal flush"

"Strait," Gai smiled as Anko just groaned loudly and once again proceeded to remove her shirt.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata woke up early, hating the fact that she only got about six hours of sleep and she needed more at the moment; if she had the chance she wouldn't have gotten up until it was time for dinner. She ran her hand through her hair and reached into her drawer and pulled out some undergarments, a pair of black pants and a tight sleeveless black shirt to go with. She wasn't one to love bright colors and her cloak covered her whole body anyway. Hinata stepped out of her room and walked to the bathroom only to have Kakashi swoop in and slam the door in her face. Hinata glared at the door, "You dirty old man! You waited for me so you could do that!"

"That may be true," she heard him say and heard the humor in his voice, "and it was all worth it."

"First you scar me for life from your game last night, and now you cut me off as I go for a shower." She sighed and leaned against the wall and frowned, "My day is not going well." She knew that it would only get worse since she had to go meet Sakura or she would end up getting very familiar with the gallows. Hinata didn't know why the girl was so upset that she was the mage that had become a very big icon in the village of Konoha, but that didn't mean she was going to become queen. Hinata only guessed that Sakura didn't like the fact the girl she picked on was now in charge of protecting her and the village; not to mention Hinata got a sweet party which the whole village came to. Hinata just waited for her sensei to finish and then she would get ready on her way while Kakashi reported to missions or the duty of following Tsunade around in the castle.

Hinata wasn't too keen on the fact that whenever she was in the village, she was put to work with having to deal with that of the noble people that always seemed to come here for meetings and talk of keeping peace and the trade. There was also the fact that a new Akatsuki had been chosen to follow the Mizukage, and Hinata had yet to meet that last member. Another thing to worry about is that the Akatsuki would be following her around all day since she could either be a: threat, or fun play thing. She also didn't like that she might have to take part in following around the Kages and she knew that she'd get stuck between the Kazekage and Mizukage. Hinata just ran her hands through her hair and held her clothes close to her chest, "Come on Sensei," she pounded on the door, "I want to get a shower in before I have to go see Lady Sakura for a meeting."

Kakashi opened up the door in a bathrobe and bath cap on his head, "You must meet with the daughter of the Hokage?" He walked out and looked at her, "why do you have to do that?"

"She's mad that I'm the mage everyone's been talking about and she wants to be sure that this isn't some kind of joke." Hinata sighed going in and closing the door. "So wait for me and we can head to the castle." He gave a nod and went back to his room to get dressed and she showered and changed. Hinata didn't shower for long since she was in a rush and quickly dried and changed her clothes. Hinata stepped out of the bathroom as she brushed through the last of her hair and put on her belt that had her scrolls and deck of cards attached to it. She found her new Leaf necklace that she had gotten from her ceremony and placed it around her hips so it hung nicely. She walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes and stumbled into the kitchen for some food. She shuffled through the cabinets but there was nothing since they only got back yesterday. And anything that was there was rotting and Hinata reminded herself not to ever open the fridge again. She huffed and just turned around to see Kakashi throwing on his cloak and threw hers at her. "Thanks sensei," he nodded and she put it on a she followed him out.

"I guess I won't see you until the afternoon," Kakashi said in a light voice and glanced down at her as the two walked. Hinata nodded and pulled her hood up to her hide her face. He gave a light smile, "It won't be that bad Hinata, Lady Sakura can't do anything about this since she is not Hokage just yet." He pulled on his hood as they approached the castle and made their way through the front door, "Just remember your manners and this will be done and over with." Hinata nodded and she went to the throne room as Kakashi went to the Hokage's to get his missions or tasks for the day. Kakashi saw that threats were low and it seemed that he will get nothing but paper work and training for a while.

Hinata took a deep breath and two shinobi opened the doors for her and let her in. There Sakura sat in her seat beside her mother's throne and behind her stood the Akatsuki Sasuke Uchiha. Karin and Temari stood in the room and just waved at Hinata lightly since they were not angry with her; behind Temari and Karin somewhere were their Akatsuki or Anbu –since Orochimaru was not a Kage, just a Lord-. Hinata just wished she knew who. She moved to stand before the pink haired princess and watched as she looked at her with a glare. Hinata just tried not to roll her eyes and then escape out of the conveniently opened window.

"So," Sakura started as she stood up and walked down to Hinata, "how is it that the Hyuga has a Mage and we just now learn about it?"

"I never told the clan of my abilities," Hinata spoke calmly not watching as Sakura circled her, "and once they found out I had already been with Kakashi-sensei for about seven years. Not to mention I was long ago banished from my clan at a young age; so to be politically correct, I'm no longer a Hyuga." She then waited as Sakura took her position in standing in front of her again. "In all truth I am more Hatake then I am Hyuga."

"Or the Hyuga had found out of this ability and got rid of you so that they wouldn't rise suspicious," she said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I'll assure you that Lord Hyuga had no idea of it and learned it just the other day," Hinata said still looking straight ahead. She hoped that the hoods shadow hid her eyes since she was just about ready to roll them at the treatment she was getting. Sakura just sneered and walked back to her throne and daintily crossed her legs and her arms over her chest. Hinata sighed, "I must be on my way now Lady Sakura," she bowed lightly to her and the two other girls and then gave Sasuke a nod, "Have a nice day." With that Hinata walked out of the room and gave a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind her, "I never want to do that again."

"Yeah," she looked over to see Suigestu and a male she did not know both stand off to the side by the wall in Akatsuki cloaks. She took notice that they both had large swords on their back, but this other male had light blue hair that was short and a bit spikey and he looked to be wearing headphones and also had on some glasses. Suigestu smirked, "Dealing with the royals is pretty rough." Suigestu nudged the Akatsuki beside him, "Don't be shy introduce yourself man."

The other male stumbled foreword and blushed as he fixed his glasses, "I-I'm Chojuro," he bowed and then backed away again, "nice t-to meet you."

Hinata smiled and bowed back to him, "honor to meet you Chojuro-san," the other male just smiled and again there was a light blush on his cheeks. Hinata hated to admit it, but his blush was very cute to her. "What are you guys doing away from Lord Mizukage?"

"Kisame-teme is taking care of it," Suigestu stated in a bored manner and waved his hand, "he told us to wait outside since it was getting pretty tense in there and he didn't want anyone to escape, but Chojuro said he could feel things cool down so we bailed."

"You're going to be out of a job like that," she said as she walked towards the rooms the Kages would be in and the two followed without a word. "Or you'll be demoted to jonin or even chunin." She smirked at the two, "And then I will make fun of you forever."

"Please, we are the best of the best," Suigestu put his arm around Chojuro's shoulders, "they could never replace us." Chojuro just blushed and looked down at his feet as they walked ahead. "But you on the other hand," Suigestu smirked and walked in front of her with his back in the direction of where they were walking too, "you seem to be that one in a million find. You control more than two elements." Hinata went a bit stiff at the fact that was just told and she was sure that if everyone began to figure out that, there would be the question of why. He took notice of it and decided to push the subject a bit more, "A bit odd, even for someone who could be called a prodigy, almost….un human."

"Oh right," Hinata smirked at him, "Coming from the guy with sharp pointed teeth. What's your excuse?"

"It's a rare trait among my people," he pouted a bit, "and the entire swordsmen have pointed teeth, even the Mizukage before Lord Haku did; he was once a swordsman as well." Chojuro nodded shyly from his spot beside Hinata and she glanced over at him. He caught her glance and blushed lightly; he opened his mouth and there were the same pointed teeth that Kisame and Suigestu had. "See that Mage-chan, all the same," Suigestu smiled and the three stopped before the two large doors that had opened up to the Hokage's office. Hinata pulled her hood back up so that it hid her face and the two boys buttoned together their cloaks so that the high collar hid the bottom of their faces. "Something is wrong…" Suigestu trailed off as his hand was against the door.

"I can't e-even sense K-Kisame-dono," Chojuro gripped his swords handle as Suigestu did the same. Hinata's eyes began to glow a dark purple and with a light touch of her hand, the doors were pushed open with a large guest of wind. The three jumped in and Hinata nearly fell back anime style. The three stood on the table as the three Kages and one Lord looked up at them with amused faces; other than Tsuande since she looked to want to kill them. "Y-your instincts w-was a bit off Suigestu-san…." Chojuro put his sword back.

"Shut up," he glared back at him and put his own sword back. "Where are the others?"

"We let them have the day off," Gaara smirked as he tipped his hat foreword.

"Kisame-san said that you two had run off and we, as leaders," Haku motioned to the others of the table, "are able to take care of ourselves for the moment." He looked up to Hinata and gave a light smile, "But I welcome you, Mage-dono, to stay as long as you like." Hinata blushed from under her hood and turned away from him. The three excused themselves from the table as a few maids came to clean up and sever new drinks. "Please, Chojuro-san, Suigestu-san, go on to the shinobi kitchen and the others should be there as well."

"Mage-dono," Gaara glanced up at the girl, "Be sure to inform my sister she must return to her room before nightfall, if you would be so kind." Hinata nodded and gave the group a low bow, along with the other two Akatsuki. They exited the room closing the door behind them. Gaara glanced at Tsuande, "She's grown quite a bit, ne?"

"Indeed," Haku answered without really thinking. The others looked to him and he only blushed lightly and tipped his hat down to hide his face.

"Hm," Orochimaru smiled lightly, "I remember that age," he sipped his tea lightly, "I always seem to forget that you two are merely boys, not just Kages."

"I have no time to be a boy," Gaara clarified to the dark haired man, "and we were discussing plans for the future of our countries. May we please get back to that?"

**(Line break)**

Hinata happily enjoyed what she could make of a late breakfast even though a few certain Akatsuki were beginning to become a bother to her. The Sunagakure Akatsuki Deidara was about ready to set fire to their Akatsuki who was Tobi. The masked male was doing nothing but acting like a child and everyone else was able to just tone him out. Sasori Akasuna had taken it upon himself to do nothing but fiddle with his puppets that it began to annoy Hinata at the sounds of his tinkering. Itachi was content with eating dangos and listening to Kisame going on about whatever they were talking about. Orochimaru's jonin guard Kimimaro and Kabuto did not seem to like being where they were and just sat away from the large group. Sasuke was relieved of his own duty and hung around Suigestu and Chojuro since they were the youngest of the group. Hinata thought it odd that the cafeteria was so empty; there were usually a handful of people in here since breaks were all taken at different times. She guessed that with the Akatsuki in here the others felt a bit intimidated by their presences. Hinata also found it odd that the four leaders were so carefree about letting their Akatsuki and jonin just go off and 'hang-out' with one another. In the earlier years of the kingdoms no Kage would be caught without their guard in fear of losing their life to an assassin.

"Humph," she leaned back against the wall of the kitchen with her hood still hiding her face, "stuck with none of my friends." Hinata glanced at the door once more in hopes that they would come in and give her some company. In all truth Hinata could go out and get some missions from the Council at the other end of the castle; she didn't have to stay here if she did not wish. But with her luck she'd have to fill out reports since mages were only used on high level missions and at the moment, most of the nations were in a state of peace. The best she could do was go out and catch bandits or teach at a school house. She knew her history very well and would be of benefit to the younger generation. Kaito, Yume, and Ami would all be in classes for training and she didn't feel like sitting through that with them. So this was indeed her last option, to follow the Akatsuki around for the moment and hope that the day gets more interesting. She closed her eyes and thought this a good time to catch a few z's that were very much needed-

"Mage-chan~!" Hinata was tackled to the ground by the bubbly Akatsuki of the group and happily laid his head on her chest. Her face burnt a dark red and she was sure that she was going to pass out. "Tobi thinks that Mage-chan should come eat with Tobi and his best friends! We all can eat until we explode~!" Hinata starred up at the masked male and she found it odd to see one red Sharigan stare at her through the whole of mask, and it began to spin. Hinata had never seen the Sharigan in action and now that she was, she felt her lids lowering as they began to get heavy. She could only assume that she had a dreamy look on her face and that the male had that Uchiha smirk on his face. Hinata was surprised that no one had come over to them, but she was unaware of everything as a gloved hand caressed her face and she couldn't stop it. "Mage-chan is so cute…" he said lightly.

"You idiot, un!" Deidara yelled as he pulled the male off of her, but Hinata made no move to get up. She just starred at the high ceilings as her head swam in confusion and she was unable to move any of her limbs at the moment. While Tobi ran off in tears for being yelled at, Deidara looked down at the girl, "You need some help, un?" Hinata didn't hear anything but something that sounded like muttering to her; her vision was still blurred a bit and she felt something grab her hand and was they were licking her palm as well. Deidara groaned as he pulled the girl up to her feet since she was acting like a rag doll at the moment. "Oi," he looked at her as he had his arms wrapped around her waist as he tried to make her stand, "you still in there, un?"

"Sh-Sh-Sha-Sharigan…" she mumbled under her breath as she looked up at him with dazed eyes. Deidara blushed as he looked at the innocent face that was also dazed in confusion; it was so damn alluring to him and he was sure that his nose would start bleeding soon. But at the word 'Sharigan' made it very clear at what had happened to her and he sent a glare in Tobi's direction. The short haired Uchiha happily sat on a table telling stories but all of the Akatsuki and Jonin knew that there was something very evil within that Uchiha. Hinata on the other hand leaned up again the male, and once Deidara let go of her she put all her weight against him. He didn't expect her to become so heavy and the next thing Deidara knew was that he was falling back on the ground along with her. He smacked his head pretty hard on the floor and she landed not too lightly on his chest, abdomen, and….lower region.

"Dear Kami," he bit back a groan as he lifted himself on his forearms and looked at her. Hinata's hood was not anymore and her hair was sprawled out about her head and even covering some of the floor. She slowly moved her head and looked back at him with her chin digging into his lower chest. "Y-you okay, un?" Deidara nearly squeaked out as she shifted and rubbed up against a certain area between his legs. Hinata gave a light groan and just stared into his one visible blue eye.

"Nice find Deidara," Kisame had taken a notice to the little mishaps that happened to the blonde and though he'd get a better look at it. He stood close to their feet and smirked at them, "Never thought you'd find a girl that could stand you."

Deidara blushed red and glared at him, "Just help me get her off."

"You sure," he smirked again, "I can leave you two alone…"

"Tobi used Sharigan on her and know she's all dizzy eyed," he said sitting up and holding her up so she would stay sitting up as well. "Now get her off," Kisame nodded and easily lifted her up with one arm and let her lean up against her. "You know how to get her to snap out of it?"

"I did learn an ancient trick from an old medicine woman up in the mountain," he said as he sat her down on a table. Hinata was slowly gaining back her thinking and body movements, but she was just staring at the floor. Kisame clapped his hands together and began to mutter something under his breath and then got close to Hinata's ear and whispered something. Deidara jumped as Hinata's face turned a bright red and she jumped up and screamed with steam coming out of her ears. Hinata quickly ran out of the room and slammed the cafeteria door behind her as she left. They all looked at Kisame who was smiling brightly at a job well done: "Told you I knew a trick."

"What the hell did you do, un?"

"I brought out a major emotion in her which always causes the brain to react and I chose to embarrass her," he said matter-of-factly. "Didn't think she'd take it that bad though," he rubbed his chin but then smiled again, "Oh well, it still worked."

"You're an idiot Kisame," Itachi said as he shook his head and then glared at Tobi, "and you cousin." Tobi stiffened and looked down knowing that he was to be scolded, "I hope that you are happy that she will most likely not press charges; keep Madara at bay."

"Tobi promises Itachi-chan…" he said lightly feeling ashamed of his self.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata's face burned red as she quickly turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall of the castle. She hoped that the dark walls of stone would cool her over heating body. There are a lot of things in the world that Hinata does not need to hear; one good example was what Kisame had just told her. This sure did make her get out of her daze but it might have made things very hard for her. Kisame said that Haku once had a dream…about her…an erotic one. Just rethinking it made steam blow out her ears and if she saw the male she would surely faint or run away. She didn't want to offend him but, now, she didn't want to be near him either. Hinata tilted her head back and closed her eyes, she just wanted to go home and sleep away the day. There was no way she could go on with the day or dealing with either Akatsuki or Kage-

"Mage-dono," she stiffened as the soft voice of the Mizukage drifted to her ears, "what brings you here?" She glanced over at him and quickly bowed while putting her hood back on her head. "At ease Mage-dono," he smiled and chuckled as she just slowly stood up and avoided eye contact with him. "Come on now Hinata-chan," he smiled softly as he removed his hat, "you are indeed my equal, no need to act so formal around me." He watched as her face began to turn a deep shade of red, "Is something the matter," he got a bit closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hinata quickly stepped away from him and shouted out something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' before she took off down the hall and disappeared around the corner. He tilted his head to the side as his mind filled with question. What had he done to make her so skittish?

Hinata blindly ran out an opened window and took off into the village streets in hopes of finding a place to cool down. She ran into the forest towards a side river that she knew was there. She slowed her run until she was towards the river; she huffed loudly as she took her seat at the water's edge. She threw her cloak aside along with her blue sandals; Hinata dipped her legs into the cool water and grabbed some water in her hands to cool her hot face. She hadn't known how long she had been there but it wasn't long enough until she felt another familiar presence that didn't even try to sneak up on her anymore. She kept staring down at the water while the figure in the corner of her eye lied down in the grass on their belly. She watched as their hand made ripples in the water.

"Sasuke," she said but she couldn't really think of anything else to say after that.

"Hinata," he responded as he dragged his fingers of the water.

"What…." She asked while slowly moving her feet back in forth in the water.

"I thought we were playing a game," he said and glanced up at her, "saying names back and forth until we ran out."

"You win," she dipped her hands back in the water and rubbed the back of her neck as to cool her down.

Sasuke smirked, "I always do," Hinata laughed lightly. Sasuke moved so that his body was parallel with that river and so that his head was on her lap. She did not question him, she was actually used to it from Wolf, and he did this all the time, whether she liked it or not. He was surprised that the she had not freaked or asked him to move, but why question a good thing. She had a comfortable lap anyway. "You ran out pretty fast, what happened?"

"I got a little sick and thought I was going to empty my stomach," she lied easily almost like she was breathing. She looked down at him and couldn't help but admire how cute he looked when he was at peace; there the great Uchiha lied with his eyes closed and soft breaths escaped his mouth in light sighs. She lightly moved the hair out of his face and smiled warmly at him.

"I hope you aren't going to take advantage me," he smirked as he opened one eye to look at her.

Hinata pouted with a blush on her cheeks, "I might just push you into the river and how does that sound Sasuke?" She looked away from him as he chuckled in a deep voice that sent a shiver through her body. "Maybe you shouldn't look adorable as you sleep."

"Adorable?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah," Hinata smirked at him, "it's so much better than looking at your grumpy awake face. Maybe that's why no girl approaches when your eyes are open." She laughed as he seemed to pout at the statement. "You're such a baby," she pushed him up into a sitting position and got back to her feet. She put her cloak back on with her hood up and slipped on her sandals, "I don't feel sick anymore, I'm going to go get some reports done for the day-" she was cut off as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. "Geez Sasuke what's up," she looked over her shoulder and up at him, only to find that cool and emotionless face the Uchiha men were known for.

He spoke softly, "How is it that…you are so different?" Sasuke eased his eyelids lower so that the look on his face softened, "Tell me Hinata, and why is that I can talk to you, and not feel afraid to show you…show you how I really feel?" Hinata felt her cheeks turn a faint pink as he began to lean in a bit closer to her, as he began to close his eyes ad that even her eyes began to close. She felt his breath on her lips, "Tell me," he almost pleaded to her.

"I..," she tried to look for the right words, "I don't know," she opened her eyes and looked into his own. They just stood there not really knowing what else they should do. Hinata finally spoke up, not taking her eyes off of his, "We…we should get back…"

"You both should," the two looked over to see that Itachi stepped out from the shadow of the tree, "I hope you never leave the castle like that Sasuke, you have a job to protect the nobility and you can't do that while flirting with the Mage." Sasuke scoffed as his cheeks turned a light pink; he let go of Hinata and disappeared in a step. "Mage," she looked back at Itachi, "you have a job as well, no more slaking off." He then disappeared in just a single step that made Hinata roll her eyes.

"When did he become my boss," Hinata asked mockingly as she made a hand sing and vanished in a swirl of wind and then appeared at the castle entrance, but she could not enter. The Kazekage stood at the door with Temari at his side. Hinata quickly stepped aside and bowed, "Honor seeing you again Kazekage-sama," she spoke in a strong voice.

"No need for the formality," Gaara spoke as she stood straight. He gave a light smile, "I hope that you could join me for a walk later Lady Hatake."

"Oh please, Kazekage-sama," she shook her head, "I am not worthy of such a high status of a name as your own. You may refer to me as Mage."

"I believe," he smirked as he tipped his hat back, "that as the Kazekage I can address you how I please."

Hinata felt a smile pull at her lips, "That is very true, my apologies for not respecting that power."

"I also can ask you to address me in certain ways," he lifted her chin up to look at him, "and you may refer to me as Gaara." Temari smiled at the pair, and took it as her cue to walk on. She gave a light motion of her head, and as she walked to where the family was staying for the night, a shadow followed very close to her, but only one shadow.

"A-as you wish," Hinata stuttered out as her cheeks burned. It seemed like everyone was having a 'who can make the Mage turn the reddest' contest. "I would feel honored to join you Gaara…-san." She added at the end; Hinata could not just throw out everything she had been taught. He smirked lightly and with a nod of her head he said his goodbye and walked off in the direction Temari had gone. She sighed lightly and looked to her left to spot the Akatsuki that stood beside her. "What is it Akasuna-san?"

"I've never seen him so happy," he said, "which makes everything so much harder for him." Hinata wanted to question what he meant but Sasori was already gone. She only walked into the castle and went to the mission room; reading through reports will help clear her head.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat at the table beside the book case as she held the brush in her hands; she wasn't actually given reports, but more of a research project. They council and the Hokage have noticed that there had been a lot of sightings of demons being seen around forests of the village and even close to castle grounds. Hinata could only guess at whom that was and she was sure that he wasn't the only one. Long ago had she learned the Wolf had many friends that loved to meet her and give her wedding gifts that she tossed them out the window when given the chance, but it didn't matter the gifts had all found their way into her closet and now sat their collecting dust. Her job was to come up with a seal to keep them out and to alarm the Priest about them sooner. But Hinata couldn't make them. Her prototype seals caught fire, and Hinata almost set herself on fire multiple times. The seals upon her arms triggered the seals and it only confirmed her worries…she was getting very close to becoming a demon.

"Hey Hinata," Kakashi entered the home and hung his cloak on the hanger, "what is this I hear of you and the Kazekage having a 'date' later today?" he smirked as Hinata's cheeks burnt up red. He took a seat across from her and watched as she pushed a tag, the paint brush, and then a piece of paper that had a seal drawn on it. "Why do I have to do it?"

Hinata just laid her head on the table, "I set off the seal, that's why." Kakashi just smiled his sad smile from behind his mask. He easily did what was asked and placed the tag in a case that would allow Hinata to carry it around without setting it off. "I can't hide it any longer sensei," she looked at him with concern, "I'll be setting off this seal left in right if it gets put up. I'll be found out and burned at the stake for what I am."

"Don't say that," he said reaching across the table and grabbing her hand, "I am going to find a way to save you, no matter what." Hinata smiled lightly and he let her go and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now," he started, "back to the matter at hand." Hinata gave him a questioning look, "You and the Kazekage are getting a little too close for my liking."

Hinata blushed pink, "It's just a walk…between two friends." She fiddled with the hem of her cloak. "No need to get so worked up about it."

"I am not worked up," he huffed, "I'm just slightly concerned with it is all."

"Shut-up old man," Hinata smirked at him, "you just need to date and stop worrying about me so much. You trained me yourself and know that I can watch out for my own safety."

Kakashi nodded and then handed her the box with the seal in it. "Just be sure that you remember your place Hinata," he looked to her with full seriousness, "you were born to serve the Hokage and this village, nothing more and nothing less." Hinata just looked away and almost tried to ignore her sensei's comment; but he was indeed right. She was born to serve. She had known what was to become of her life, Kakashi was still single at his age but he looked to be kind of happy. Though Hinata did see who his friends were and she wouldn't want to have anyone she liked meet them either. Hinata nodded and got up, "Where are you going?" Kakashi watched as she lightly picked up the case.

"I'm just going to turn this in and then come back to rest up so I can take the night watch shift." Hinata said as she walked out the door and waved back at him, "Don't wait up sensei," he waved back and they both took their leave. Hinata walked down the street and held the case in a pocket on the inside of her cloak and she could feel the heat trying to burn her. Hinata wanted to throw the case deep into the woods and never look at it again and just tell her Hokage that she lost it. How could the Hokage do this too her? Force her to make something that could lead to her death. How could she? She was going to be murdered by the Priest that was dressed in bright orange. That was the last things she would see, bright and beautiful orange. The whole town will watch as she was tied to a stake and cursed her to a hell as the Hokage announced another well-done on the behalf of the Leaf Village. She would saw that Hinata was tricked into catching herself and how their great new priest was going to take out the demon.

Hinata stopped at the bottom of the steps to the castle large doors and the box was getting fairly warm. She looked at the box and then back up at the castle…she sighed and walked up to the door with heavy steps. Hinata nodded to the guards that opened the door for her and walked to the Jiraiya's office to drop off her box. Hinata sighed when she saw the door was open and the priest was sitting there at his desk and writing. She knocked on the door, "Sir," she said lightly as she stood in the doorway, "I have that seal that Lady Hokage requested."

"Did you finish it completely?"

"No sir," she shook her head, "but I know that the seal is right for it."

"Just set in on my desk," he said as he went back to his writing. Hinata walked in and set the box on his desk. "Hold on…" he looked at the box, "is there smoke coming from your box?" Hinata flinched and looked at the box.

"Uh…" she blushed red and rubbed the back of her neck, "maybe it is not that good." She then quickly ran out, "Bye Sir!" Hinata was gone in a mere second in hopes that he would not question her or think she was a moron. She ran out of the castle and tried to catch her breath as she sat on the bottom of the steps. Hinata hoped that no one had caught her running like a madwoman since her life was hard enough. She let out a deep breath when she made it back outside and she took a seat at the steps.

"Well look at who we have here," Hinata looked up to see Naruto crouching down in front of her with a goofy smile, "shouldn't you be off talking to a tree?"

"Shouldn't you be peeping at the woman's bath," she snapped back and they both just stood there glaring at one another.

He huffed while his cheeks burnt red, "Just…get off of the castle stairs. You're a Mage not a homeless person."

"I can sit where I ever I feel like," she said stubbornly as she slightly turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. He groaned and smacked her shin with his wooden staff. She gapped at him, "Did you just hit me?" She stood up as he laughed at her red cheeks and glare; Hinata delivered a swift kick to his chest and smirked as he fell back down the stairs. "How did that feel you blonde haired jerk?" She yelled at him while pointing accusingly.

"You want to dance Mage," he got to his feet and pointed the staff at her.

"I want to fight Priest," she smirked as a dark purple formed around her hands. He smirked and right as he was about to run at her, something grab the back of his collar and pulled him back to his bottom. "Kiba-san," she smiled lightly.

"Moron," Kiba looked at Naruto, "you really want to fight right here? In front of the Hokage's castle with the newly appointed Mage," he smirked as Naruto pouted. "Why don't we all get along and buy me some dinner," he smiled at the two.

"Why not," Hinata shrugged and walked down to the two, "as long as he promises to play nice."

"Bite me," he said back.

"Don't be getting Kinky Naruto," Kiba pulled him back to his feet. "I thought you were in love with Lady Sakura?"

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto pouted as he dusted off his clothes.

"You guys are so cute," Hinata teased as they walked to the dining hall.

"I said shut up!" Naruto glared and blushed as the two laughed.

**(End)**

**Wow…how long has it been? ^^" Sorry about that guys, I knew a few people really liked this story and just forgot all about it since I was on such a role with one shots, the gb series and other things. I will try really hard to get back to this story, I just hope people are still reading it. Ja Ne. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm going to really try this time to get this story rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**P.S: I know before I kind of made a big deal about these three OCs that had been brought into the story, but I am now thinking of forgetting them all together. They don't serve much purpose other than just being there. Any comment or rejections? If not, then I'm going to get rid of them. **

**(Line Break)**

**Chapter 10- Needed**

Hinata sighed as she watched the two stuffed their faces with food; she picked at her bowl of rice and ate it slowly. She was more interested with the thought of going to see the Kazekage; she felt a blush sting at her cheeks as the notion went through her head. She was going to walk alone, with the greatest man in all of Sunagakure. How so many other women had tried to do what he had offered…what if Wolf caught them? What if he revealed her secret? Or…he killed the Kazekage? Hinata shook her head clear of those thoughts; Wolf knew better than to come out in the open like that. The most that he would do was come visit her as she slept and harass her. The only thing that she did have to worry about was that she kept her relationship with the Kazekage a professional one. She wasn't a Lady of high status, just a Mage that had to serve her people and kingdom first. She really should just call the whole thing off; to save her future problems.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba looked at her, "what are you thinking about?"

"Just some business that I have to take care of later tonight," she waved it off like it was nothing. "You just eat and enjoy your time that I can spend with one of my best friends." He smiled brightly and Hinata looked to Naruto with a smirk, "You can be my friend too, Priest. Just be nice."

"I'm being nice right now," he said as he shoved more ramen in his mouth.

"You have not said one word since we sat down," Kiba smirked.

"I didn't have anything nice to say," Naruto retorted with a full mouth. Hinata just shook her head and put more rice in her mouth, "And you," he swallowed and smirked, "you have to start being nice to me too. You're the one that starts issues with me." Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to eat like he had not said anything. "I'm serious Mage. I don't want to have to kick your ass, but sometimes you leave me no choice."

"I think I liked it better when he wasn't talking." Hinata smirked at him and Kiba just laughed lightly. She looked to the male who seemed to be brooding. "Come now Priest-chan," she teased, "I was only joking. Friends do stuff like that."

"Just don't become a cocky bastard like Sasuke, Mage-kun." Naruto smirked back at her.

"Did you just refer to me as a man?"

"What do you think Mage-kun? I'm sure not sitting next to a woman."

"I thought you provide enough estrogen to the party."

"It's not my fault you're womanly side has yet to show."

"I thought we just were starting to make friends," Kiba said and sighed as the two began to throw insults back at one another.

**(Line Break)**

Kakashi sat in his thinking tree, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. There were usually never times for him to just think; he was a man of action and looked to as if he knew everything. Nothing good came from being a Mage; life was always terrible unless someone could find another Mage. Kakashi was grateful of that one special day, when his Hokage brought a scared little girl that could barely look him in the eyes. He was so happy when he was given the permission to have her live with him too; he liked being able to wake up to a happy face. To see such bright innocence and her positive attitude to learn, like she didn't know yet. Like, over the years, she will meet people that will hate her for reasons she can't control. She'll meet a man that she will want to marry, but then find out that her life has no room for anything but fighting and obeying her Hokage. If it wasn't a mission, it was filling out paper work and training, and if those two were not an option, then it was sitting alone. Kakashi knew that fairly well. His father trained him until the day he died, and then left Kakashi to self-train since the only other Mage in the village was not allowed to teach him; Hinako Hyuga had to obey the laws of her family first, and that meant she would stay home with her husband.

Kakashi only had one friend back then, and he was the Uchiha that gave up his life for him. Obito Uchiha kept Kakashi from being killed an axe wielding thief lord. Kakashi had carried the man back and personally told the family. He was only sixteen. Then he was forced to reject the love of one of his comrade: Rin. She was heart-broken by it. Kakashi still blamed himself for her death; the others that went on the mission did mention she seemed depressed and distracted by her thoughts. He was eighteen. Kakashi kept silent and slowly began to push away his regret, guilt, and sorrow. He had other people to protect. The Leaf village was his first priority and then his own personal feelings came after. Gai and Anko weren't really friends; Gai was a self-proclaimed rival, and Anko only came because Hinata had TenTen teaching her.

Hinata. The name alone made him smile and brought some sort of joy to him. He still thought back to the little girl that didn't know what seduction meant, loved to snoop through his books without permission, and always wanted to drink tea when he came back from his work. It was better back then, when it was like she was his daughter. When she still needed him to teach her and protect her from anyone that she thought harmful. He couldn't count the times while they were on their travels that she would hide in his cloak and grab his hand. The look on her face when young girls thought she was a boy since she was a late bloomer. Some days, she wouldn't wear her cloak, so she could be recognized as a girl. Or when she was still six years old, and snuck into his room. He woke to find her cuddling into him and latching onto him like her life depended on it. She whispered to him that she heard something outside her window, and came to the conclusion it was a monster. He only smiled at her and put his arms around her.

It was nice to be needed by someone so small and innocent. Kakashi wish he could turn back the clock just so he could appreciate those days a little bit longer. His breathing slowed a bit as he felt his mind fill with peace and the memories of his student. It seemed like those years passed by in a matter of minutes. She was a full blown Mage now, and, by law, she was an adult. She could move out, take on missions without Kakashi's guidance, and even start looking for another Mage to teach. It broke his heart just to think about not seeing her anymore.

"Hey sensei," Hinata said as she stood at the bottom of his tree, "you going to be okay without me?"

No. Was what he wanted to say, he didn't ever want to let her go. "I am a grown man Hinata," he spoke with a light voice and looked at the leaves of the tree. "I'll be okay."

"Okay sensei," she was smiling, that perfect smile with her cheeks probably growing a faint pink. "I'll be back later." He always was envious at her soft footsteps; she was a natural at being secretive. But it worried him at times; he wouldn't be able to hear her if she just decided to walk out one day. He would just wake up and find that she wasn't there.

"Oh Kami," he sat back against the trunk and opened his eyes, "why did she have to grow up so fast?"

**(Line Break)**

Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as she stood on the castle's steps with her hood up and the sun finally setting. She took in deep breaths as the night slowly consumed the kingdom and she wrung her hands in hopes that her nerves would calm. She had been a little iffy on the idea of walking alone with the Kazekage, all the rumors it would start, all the trouble she could get in if she did the wrong thing. It was almost as if she was in a political meeting and she was almost deciding to leave before anything bad could happen. Hinata placed her hands at her side and let her cloak fall closed to conceal her body.

"Lady Hatake," Gaara's voice said from the bottom of the stairs. He wore his formal robes and his hat was hiding most of his face. "I was worried that you have forgotten about our little date."

Hinata blushed as she walked down to him and was glad that the shadow was hiding her face. "Gaara-san…" she said, but trailed off since she couldn't think of anything to say. "I-I would never do something so disrespectful. You are the Kazekage after all." She bowed to him. "Would you like to start our walk?" She revealed her hand and motioned to a stone paved path that led through the small village of warriors and royals. Gaara nodded and Hinata took the lead with him standing at her side. "How…" she said but lost her train of thought. How was she supposed to talk to the ruler of the Sand Village? "How was your day?"

Gaara chuckled lightly and smirked at her. "You seem nervous Lady Hatake, do I intimidate you?"

"Only slightly," she said with a slight smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be," he tipped his hat up and smiled at her. "I have had a splendid day, and you?"

"I have had better." She glanced at him and smiled lightly. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to walk with me Gaara-san?"

Gaara stopped and Hinata noticed a few moments later and looked back at him. He seemed to be deep in thought and was staring up at the sky. "That is a very good question." His voice was slightly breathless and Hinata walked back to him. She looked up and saw the marvelous sight of the stars that began to form in the night sky and even the moon looked to shine a little brighter. They were standing there in silence and it was rather comforting. "I don't think I am able to answer that at the moment." He said and looked to her. Hinata slowly glanced at him and then completely looked in his direction. There was something very off in his eyes, something that she had not seen before.

"I think I know a better place to watch the stars." Hinata blushed as she motioned ahead. "Come with me." She walked ahead and then looked back and smiled when he was following her. She quickly led him to another area of the garden that she remembered stumbling upon when she was little. There it was, the large Sakura tree on a small hill, with a little bench at the bottom of the hill; the grass as green as she remembered. She slowly walked up the hill and took a seat under the Sakura tree. The Kazekage seemed a bit hesitant to sit down, but he did. It was awkward to say the least, but the sound of the night was reassuring. Hinata smiled lightly and pulled her knees to her chest as she looked to the sky. "I used to remember coming to this spot. The first time I had ever seen Lady Hokage outside her castle."

Gaara took of his hat and looked at her. Even with her hood up, he could tell that she was glowing happiness. He sat with his legs stretched out before him. "I never went outside much as a kid." He looked ahead, "it was always too hot or too cold." He smiled lightly, "But I always did have a habit of staring at the moon through the window of my father's room." He glanced at her, "I have always loved the moon for some reason."

Hinata smiled at him, "I can't deny the fact that the moon is rather lovely. But," she looked to him, "I prefer something more like the sun. Where the light reveals anything that was trying to hide." She pulled down her hood and took a large breath of air. Her cheeks still a faint pink color. "It has been very long since I came here, but I did avoid this place when I could." She glanced at him and smiled. "Why do you like the moon anyway?"

"Something else I can't answer," he said with a smirk. He sighed lightly, "All I know is that whenever I look at it, I feel better." He glanced at her and smiled lightly, "Kind of…like your eyes…Lady Hatake." Hinata felt her cheeks flare up red as she continued to look ahead. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and tried to calm her beating heart. "Just something about them is all." He went back to looking at the sky. "Why do you avoid coming here?"

"I…" she tried to recover. Hinata cleared her throat. "I came here for the last time…w-when I was banished from m-my clan." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "My legs just carried me here. I should thank this place; it opened a new path for me to take."

"It led you to become a Mage, right?"

Hinata nodded and twiddled her thumbs, "Mhm…it gave me another chance to prove something of myself. Practically threw me into a new world." She laughed bitterly at the thought of Wolf, who she could just feel was watching her at the moment. She wouldn't put it past him anyway. "Just threw me in without any idea of what I was getting into."

"I can tell that you are troubled." Gaara said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Hinata felt stiff, and the area he touched began to grow hot. "Please, tell me what you are thinking."

She looked at him and saw that look in his eyes, that off the wall look that she had not seen. "It's nothing," she said with a smile, "I'm just still getting used to being a Mage."

"You're a liar," he said as he moved closer and just stared at her. "Don't lie to me Hinata, it won't help anyone."

She felt hot, she wanted to hate him for trying to pry into her life, but then again, she wanted to hold him. Hinata wanted to tell him how she shouldn't be with him, how it was unfair that the only man that will ever love her is a demon that has taken away her freedom to be a normal person. She wanted him to fight for her. To take her away from the priest that did not like her, from the warriors that would sneer as she passed, and from a princess that wanted to see her head on a pike. Hinata shook her head, "I can't…" her voice strained.

"Please"

Why was he so close to her?

"I need to know what you are thinking."

Hinata closed her eyes as his breath tickled her lips.

"I need…"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

Gaara didn't understand what was going on, nor did he care. He responded back to her kiss with one of his own; almost drowning in the growing passion between the two as his eyes closed. Her taste and scent would never leave him now; he would forever be cursed with them. He couldn't bring himself to stop it since he knew it was wrong. He had no right to be so selfish, to want such a jewel to the Leaf Village. A Mage, the one of the two they had. The Sand village didn't even have one; these fighters were rare and no one knew anyone of the gene. Well, Gaara did at the moment. A political strategy to raise more Mages, but a selfish and greedy one at that; everything she was belonged to someone else. Gaara had to stop this, before he regretted what he was to do next. But luckily, or unluckily, someone else stopped it for him. A stabbing pain came from his shoulder, causing him to pull away and cry out in pain. Hinata was panicked but then his sight began to go. He just felt his back hit the grass.

Hinata watched with horror as the spike pulled itself out of Gaara's shoulder, blood staining his clothes and the grass. "Oh my," she stiffened as someone crouched beside her, "look at that." The voice sounded satisfied with what had happened. "Blood red like the color of your little lover's hair or, the Kazekage's to be more exact." He watched as she quickly went to healing him, and crying as she worked. "Oh, my poor little baby." He stroked her hair as she sobbed and tried to stop the bleeding. "See what happens when you push me? I don't take jealousy well my mate, and the next time…" he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'll hit his heart instead."

"I-I'll be good!" She yelled as she cried and sobbed. "I-I won't do it again…I-I'll never do it again! Don't let him die! Please," she begged louder, "Please don't let him die Wolf!" He smirked and put his hands over hers and pushed a bright white light into the wound. The bleeding slowed and Gaara looked to be in less pain. Her sobbing slowly dwindled away, but tears still burned her eyes. She closed her eyes tight, "I-I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry. I'll be good now." She seemed to be chanting over and over again. Wolf only smirked and walked away from the two, happy that things went the way they did. Hinata slowly opened her eyes again and moved her hand; the hole was practically gone, only a wound had remained. She looked around to find that she was alone, but that is what scared her. She couldn't tell anyone what happened, even though the Kazekage was almost killed. She sniffled and touched his face, staining his pale skin with his blood that had gotten on her hands. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, okay?" She saddened, "I-I'll keep away from you." Hinata reached to the back of her belt and pulled out one of her many cards. She summoned shizu to the card and threw it into the air, causing it to explode like a flare.

She had watched medics and other warriors run at the, worrying only about the Kazekage. Naruto was with them, since they had all sensed the demon, who Hinata had blamed for the whole ordeal. Naruto demanded what it was demon, but Hinata only ignored him and stayed in the same spot she was in. The blonde only frowned when she refused to talk. He looked back and watched as Gaara was carried off to a medical ward, and the two were left alone. He crouched down at her side; she was so pale and silent. "What did you see?"

"I…" she said but soon stopped herself. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I almost saw him die Naruto-chan." Naruto felt something twist his heart as she looked so defeated and heart broken. "A-And it's a-all my fault! This stupid walk!"

"You…It's not your fault Hinata-kun." He patted her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you home-"

"No," she slowly got to her feet. "Y-You have to find the d-demon, right?" She pulled up her hood and began to walk down the hill. "I-I can get home."

Naruto stood and watched as she walked away. He was left there alone; he was left there under the Sakura tree. A tree that was honored for when its leaves fell and the tree died for the winter. A tree that was celebrated for its death. He leaned back against the tree and sighed deeply; he always hated these trees.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked into her home with heavy feet and her eyes still red from crying. She kicked off her shoes and went straight for the book shelf and began to read. She remembered as a kid that she was never allowed to read any of the books without Kakashi's supervision. She always had a knack for finding books that were full of 'adult content'. There was a time where this used to be fun, reading without Kakashi over her shoulder, but now, it just pissed her off. She wasn't a kid anymore, she was a warrior under the Hokage, and the Hokage's words were law. No matter what Hinata felt inside, she had to follow her Hokage first.

But now, she was allowing Wolf to slowly take over her life. First her demon arms that gave her the shizu to control all the elements, then he kept her away from any male he could, but now, he was actually doing a good job at keeping them away. Maybe she had pushed him too far; she never thought that he would actually try to kill someone. But, wasn't it her job to seek him out and protect this village? She could, she could just tell her Hokage and watch the priest kill him right before her eyes. But to do that, she would have to reveal why he had tried to kill the Kazekage: she was his soon to be mate. She was turning into a demon every second of the day and the by their laws, she was to be killed as well.

Hinata didn't want to die though, even though someone almost did. She was so torn, she was so selfish to live and prove to her family that she wasn't worthless. If she was discovered to be a demon, the Hyuga elders would claim they knew from the start that she would be; they would scold the Hokage for allowing her to live on these grounds. The Hyuga would win with her down fall. She rather be Sakura's slave than let the Hyugas get that glory. Hinata groaned loudly and tossed the book across the room when it wasn't able to take her mind off of all the inner turmoil that made her cringe. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she just be a simple Mage, none of this would have happened if she hadn't of walked off from Kakashi for a swim. If she had stayed by him, none of this would have happened.

"Hinata," Kakashi spoke lightly as he walked out of his room, "What are you doing? I thought you were walking with the Kazekage-"

"Stop talking!" Hinata quickly cut him off and threw another book, but more aimed at him.

Kakashi was still as the book hit the wall beside him and he walked over to her. "I told you this before Hinata; I don't like it when you go through my books and then throw them." He knelt down and grabbed her wrists when she went to hit him. "What happened, Hinata?" He watched as she glared at him as she tried to pry out of her grip and hit him again. He saw the rage in her eyes, and he wasn't sure that she was so mad that her eyes began to tear up or that she was growing sadder.

She was growing sadder.

"The Kazekage almost died because of me, okay?" She yelled at him with tears spilling once more. She stopped trying to fight him and let her head drop in shame as she cried and sobbed. "I-I couldn't do anything! I was so selfish and stupid to think that Wolf wouldn't follow me again. I put his life on the line for something as stupid as some make-believe date." Kakashi slowly released his hold around her wrist and pulled her into an embrace as she wept in sorrow. It killed him inside. "H-how could I do it sensei? After all my training and studying, I did something so stupid."

"You're just a fifteen year old girl Hinata," he stroked her back and spoke in a soothing voice. "It's hard. I know that it is so hard to have to grow up before you are ready. But it is something that we must do, our village comes first." He sighed when she only held on to him tighter and buried her head in his shoulder. "You learned from this, and I know that you have learned."

"I can't do this anymore sensei," she sobbed and Kakashi almost didn't understand since it was muffled by his shoulder. "I-I thought that after becoming a Mage, everything would be easier, but now, I can see that this is only going to get worse." She pulled back and looked up at him with large and watery eyes. "I need you to help me. Please sensei, I can't do this alone."

Kakashi didn't know how to feel. She needed him. Hinata had to face Kages and a demon, along with her fellow peers. But, it made him happy; she still needed him and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her…yet. He still had the issue of Wolf, the one true threat of taking her away. He was going to fix this. Kakashi was going to be there for her this time.

And this time, he wasn't going to fail to protect her from him.

**(Line Break)**

The Kazekage lied in the Castle' Medical wing; in one of the rooms that was left for sick and injured royalty. He was out cold; his family had checked up on him. The doctors did all they could. The Hokage quickly mobilized her Priest and Priestess. The nurses came in and out every couple of hours. But, for the most part, he was left alone. There was something about the medical wing that even made the toughest of shinobi hesitate to enter. The thought that death was so close was not a pleasing thought and many avoided the idea. Doctors and nurses lived with the torment of watching men, woman, and even children dying before them and could do nothing more than try to save the next. They always thought that doctors were heartless monsters, but shinobi knew better. Moving on was the best people could do.

Wolf, on the other hand, was more comfortable with death than most demons. He didn't watch people die, but he watched his earth die. He watched as humankind cut down his forest, took advantage of his lakes and rivers, and ate the creatures that roamed the land before them. By now, he couldn't give a damn about death. It came and in its place something else was born. Wolf smirked as he stood at the window of the hospital and watched as the young man was close to his end; which meant a new beginning with Hinata. But, even if the Kazekage didn't die in his sleep, Wolf was sure that the girl had learned her lesson. He stepped down to the floor and walked over to his bed-side. It was almost too easy just to kill him now, but he didn't want to push the girl too far. She may do something stupid, which could get them both killed. There was an eerie silence in the air and he just wanted to ring the man's neck.

How could such a pitiful human such as this, the Kazekage, get something as rare and precious as Hinata Hatake? Just a mere moral pushed into a position that he had to obey the people below him or be overthrown and killed. He wasn't really powerful, just rich and put at the top of the hierarchy. He was still controlled by the people around him…forced to play by the pull of the strings. Wolf, on the other hand, had wealth and power. Wolf was a great demon, praised by some villages and feared by them all. He could buy out any country he pleased and rule over it without anyone to deny him what he wants. He was overall a perfect provider and mate. Hinata should be ecstatic that he wanted her; that he gave her such a gift to make her almost as strong as him. Wolf was literally and figuratively an animal and his kind obeyed certain rules. He ruled the forests, it was his domain and any demon must ask his for his permission before entering even if it just to pass through. Any female demon must be with her mate if she wants to avoid injury, or be one hell of a fighter. The most important rule was that no demon –male or female- is to touch the mate of another. Or they better prepare for a blood bath. Especially if they dare come near Hinata; Wolf was taught by his father that you either fight, or watch your mate be taken away.

And like hell he was going to let some humans keep Hinata from him.

"Can you hear me you disgusting piece of trash?" He sneered down at him and growled low in his throat. "I want to be sure that you get the message loud and clear." He leaned down and smirked at the sleeping male. "Get near my mate again, and you can watch your village and family die." He reached over to Gaara's injured shoulder and applied pressure to cause more pain. He chuckled as Gaara groaned and winced in his sleep. Wolf just pulled away and then stood back up straight, "If you want to keep your family and village safe, I would leave this place and never come back." Wolf walked back to the window but stopped when he looked down at the village and caught the site of the almost full moon. He smirked, "Once the full moon hits…you're going to have one hell of a day my mate."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was still in her bed; it was almost noon and she had yet to get out. Hinata had not been sleeping; she was just lying on the bed with a blank look in her eyes and a frown. There was no reason for her to get out of bed and to interact with people. To keep safe she was better off never leaving her home again. Kakashi didn't come to get her and guards had yet to kick down on door and force her to work. So, he either told Tsunade everything and she was letting her have the day off…or no one cared that she wasn't there.

"I deserve this…" she groaned out and pulled her blanket over her face and sighed loudly. "I should just give up on everything and die in the bed."

"So that's why you have yet to report." Hinata groaned when she pushed the blanket away and glared at the strategist that sat on her window sill. "Some kind of depression?"

"Wouldn't you know? You know every good damn thing on this earth." She said with sarcasm and waved her hands around. Her arms fell back to the bed and she went back to looking at the ceiling. "Why are you not working?"

"I am." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it from hand to hand. "I was report writing and given about two hours to finish." He shrugged, "I finished a bit early." He set the scroll on one of her bookshelves and walked into her room. "The real question is why are you not working?"

"Did Lady Hokage send you to come and drag me out of here?" Hinata curled up on her side so that she still faced him.

"No," he said with a smirk, "I just missed seeing you run back and forth down the halls." Hinata smiled a bit and looked back at her bed. "How about I escort you to seeing off the Mizukage and Kazekage?"

"They are leaving?" Hinata sat up and looked at Shikamaru. He nodded. "I must have come home at the end of their stay here."

"You did," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "but I'm sure they'll be back next month." Hinata nodded and he began to walk to her door. "So, make yourself decent and try to hurry." Hinata pouted, but he had already walked out the door and shut it behind him. Hinata just changed into her regular attire, her belt around her hips and her cloak to hide her clothes that she had bought from other countries. Hinata checked her bandaged arms and made sure that they were wrapped tight. Hinata walked out while she put on her shoes and looked to see that Shikamaru was going through Kakashi's books. "I am very surprised on what you study Mage-san." He said as he looked up at her and closed the book, "I never thought you all would be so keen to what is going on with demons."

"Mages like to be ready for whatever comes our way." Hinata defended as she stood up straight. "I thought you wanted to hurry." Shikamaru nodded and they both left the home, side by side. Hinata kept her distance from the male and her eye out for a certain demon. She was still shaken up about yesterday, even though the lazy male had taken her mind off of it for the time being. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her; especially her friends. Hinata had always had good senses, but she wasn't made to react with quickness, she was trained to react when needed. It was one of the things that she failed when training with the shinobi. She was too calm that if someone came at her with a kunai to her throat, she would be still and then react to the situation at hand. But, she wasn't a person to do hand to hand combat, she was more of an ambusher.

"Tell me Mage," Shikamaru looked to her as they walked towards the castle, "The Priest told me that you were with the Kazekage," Hinata felt her shoulders stiffen, "and Lady Sabaku told me that the Kazekage was on a date with you." He smirked when he saw the blush build on her cheeks. "Are either of those true?"

"I…" she thought over her answer, "I was with the Kazekage."

"A date?"

"No," she answered quickly with a huff. "Just a walk-"

"At night and without his Akatsuki?"

"My business is none of your concern," she answered with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, but if it was not a date, then I will just read about it in the report of your whereabouts, and the details of the transaction between you and the Kazekage." Shikamaru had a smirk on his face and he knew that he had won the battle between the two. There was no way for her to talk her way out of the mess she started with him. No one could ever lie to him. He was fairly interested about the Mages, and since Kakashi was too fast for him to catch, she was the only one he could study. He had been around long enough to hear about all the stories and rumors about this Mage when it came to the Kages of the Sand and Mist Villages. He was almost in shock that she had caught the eye of two such powerful men. Not to forget that the Akatsuki wannabe Uchiha had enough information to keep him coming back. There was no one else he could go to; Sasuke always could get any information he needed. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't confronted her already. Shikamaru glanced back at her and watched her poker face even though he knew she was breaking down on the inside.

"You seem to forget Nara," Hinata smirked at him and he was a bit shocked. "As a Mage of this village, all activities only need to be known by the Hokage herself. No public records need to be recorded."

He smirked back, "We'll see how long you can hide it from me Mage."

"A very long time Shinobi," she said as she pulled up her hood and walked off into the shadows before they reached the castle. He only scoffed and walked to stand beside the other shinobi. Hinata on the other hand snuck up to the top of the stops and took her place besides Kakashi. He glanced at her. She glanced back, "Why did you not wake me for this?"

"I think you know why." He said back and went back to looking ahead. Hinata had to admit as she looked on ahead; she would have not come if Kakashi had woken her for it. It was her fault he had to leave. Why they both should leave before she hurt them worse. They had to be there for their countries and she could not get in the way of that. She watched as her Hokage said goodbye to the two men of such great power and then to the company they had brought. She watched Chojuro and Sasori stand behind their leaders. She tried to spot the others, but they were nowhere to be seen. The Hokage then said goodbye to Lord Orochimaru with Sakura giving Karin more of a mocking goodbye. Hinata watched as they all went to their own rides of transportation; Kakashi gave a nod and the two followed. It was their job to make sure they left the village safely; Hinata was hesitant, but she tried to keep right behind Kakashi. Hinata went through the trees and Kakashi ran from the ground. She looked ahead and saw the exit, she was going to actually say goodbye.

Kakashi jumped up to her and stopped here from going ahead. "We are done now."

"They have yet to leave the Leaf Village."

"They are leaving Hinata. They have their guards and will return home safely."

"What if Wolf get to him before he is truly safe?" She asked as she watched the carriages and horses ride off into the distance. "How am I supposed to live with myself then?"

"I know that this is a terrible thing to say. But," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let him think you are only his. You cannot have him as an enemy Hinata, so an alley would be better for you and this village." She looked at him but he did not look at her. "I will not let him have you but I do not want him to cause you anymore pain." He turned her around and they both jumped down to the ground. "Let's just go home and get back to our lives."

"I think that is going to be a little hard."

**(Line Break)**

Kakashi and Hinata walked back to the castle's steps and entered with their heads held high. No one was around anymore and they were left without nobles to walk around and only minor missions to get down. Hinata was going to work on some filing and tried her best to keep out of site. She wanted to keep inside in hopes that she could avoid Wolf. She had rarely ever seen him come indoors, so it was her best bet to stay inside. Kakashi went off to the mission room while Hinata walked to the large library that the scribes, priest, and few nobles used. She waved to the elderly man that watched over the library; the library was always quiet and a mess. It was pretty perfect for her situation and she was quick to start cleaning up and putting things away. Without any interruptions, she was able to think of a plan to get rid of the thorn in her side.

There was nothing she could really do, since leaving him was impossible. She was sure that Wolf would not even bother to acknowledge that she was unhappy and that she wanted the 'relationship' to end. She could rat him out, get him to come to her and then watch him burn at the stake; but she knew him better. He would kill every last person just to put her in her place. She was sure that she could keep him in place long enough for the others to take him down. Hinata sighed as she put away more books and kept a few out for herself.

"Mage-san," Hinata looked over as she heard the elderly man. "Keep silent and stay to the shadows." Hinata was slightly confused but she saw what she meant when Jiraiya and Naruto walk in. Hinata backed up into the shadows and climbed up with silence to on top of the book shelf. "Good morning Priests. How may I help you?"

"No need Book Keeper," Jiraiya said with a slight smile and a wave. "The boy and I know where we are going." He patted Naruto's shoulder. Naruto wasn't as happy as his master; the thought of books was something he rather hated. The Elderly man nodded to them and went back to his business. Once they were out of ear shot Jiraiya spoke quietly, "Now, tell me what you have learned."

"It was right here." Naruto said as he walked a bit faster and pulled out a book from a shelf. Hinata stood opposite to them. "I couldn't believe that I actually would find anything, but after what Hinata-kun said to me…"

"It's Mage-san," Jiraiya said as he shook his head. "Try not to make friends with them." Hinata frowned. "The Mages are only known to look out for one thing, the good of the village. As long as the village is safe, their job is done. They are only sent on missions alone since they can't be trusted to bring back team members alive." She glared at him and felt a pain in her heart. "Any Mage, from any nation, can tell you that they have gone on missions with others and came back with less people."

"I do not think that Hinata-kun would do that." Naruto said with a slight frown. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Just get back to this demon you were talking about."

"Alright," Naruto opened up the book and opened it to the marked page. "I saw that there is only one demon that can actually heal. The Kazekage, by his story, was stabbed through the shoulder, yet there was no hole." Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the drawing of the demon. "His name is Wolf a demon of nature." Hinata had to keep from gasping when they had found out about him. "It's odd though, since only a few people have actually seen him and most of those nations loved him."

"Then why is he here?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin and looked at the picture.

"I do not know," Naruto shook his head and put the book back. "All I know is that if he's here, no one is going to be safe from him."

"I'll keep up a tighter control on the North side, you on the South." Jiraiya said and turned on his heel. "We will catch this demon before he hurts anyone else."

"Wait," Naruto called and went after him. "Master, I have a question." Hinata quietly jumped down and walked after them. "Can…Can a demon fall in love with a mortal?"

"They could, but I doubt such a thing like that."

"Alright." Naruto said and the two left without another word. Hinata clutched the fabric over her chest and took deep breaths. What was she going to do?

The idiot Priest might figure it out.

"Oh no"

**(End)**

**Sorry! It has been so long. So let me just explain myself. **

**It's Novel month so I am doing that. I have other things for school like college applications and papers. I like to hang out with my friends once in awhile that it takes me away from you, my lovely readers. Not to mention that I am reading a really good Manga and I can't put it down. Anyway, I will try to be updating faster and more often. Thank you with sticking through with me and I hope that I still have my readers! **

**BuhBye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

**Chapter 11- ****First Real Date**

Hinata wasn't usually one to be a snoop, but she was often on the tails of the Priest. As much as she hated it, Wolf couldn't be caught. There was something wrong with her way of thinking; she was ready to protect the male she hated just to continue to be a Mage for her village. It was hard to try and keep an eye on them both when Naruto was so energetic with everything he did and Wolf looked to be around her more and more. She could always tell he was close by the markings by her arm. She could not understand why he was even near anymore. She knew that Wolf would only come near when he wanted to make a point or was sure that no one would ever notice his presences but her. She was about ready to go straight for him just to see what he was so cocky about. Though, Naruto had actually been seen going to the Library and Hinata knew that had to be a bad sign. He may actually be putting A and B together to figure out the horrible truth. She tried to start more fights with him, but he never took the bait. Hinata slowed her pace when she saw that he was going towards the library again; she groaned and slid down the walls. She pulled down her hood and ran her hand through her hair. Hinata took in a deep breath and sighed out.

"Something wrong Mage-baka?" Hinata looked up and saw that Sakura stood before her in an unusually simple red kimono. Hinata quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off; she blushed red at the embarrassment of the daughter of the Hokage finding her like this. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I can see that you are still as pathetic as you were back then." Hinata looked down at her feet and held her hands at her sides. "No, answer my question. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, My Lady," Hinata said and then bowed to her.

Sakura looked her over once more, "Follow," she ordered and began to walk off in another direction. Hinata couldn't explain what had happened, but she was right behind the pink haired girl. Her mind was wired to follow orders. Hinata pulled up her hood as they walked and she listened to Sakura's soft _clicks_ from her wooden sandals. Hinata shielded her eyes when she was lead out into a courtyard that had the grandest Cherry Blossom tree she had ever seen. Hinata kept from gapping at the site as she followed Sakura to a spot under the tree that had been set up with tea and food. "I had this place made when I was younger. I was tired of having to walk so far to that other tree." She spoke as she took her seat. Hinata continued to stand. "I would have brought Ino along with, but she has fallen behind in her studies." Emerald green eyes flickered to Hinata, "Sit Mage-baka." Hinata kneeled across from Sakura and placed her hands on her lap. "I do not like to be alone, so you will have to do." Hinata nodded, but she had seen the four guards that were stations about the courtyard. Sakura was certainly not alone, ever. "Pour us our drinks." Hinata lightly pushes aside her cloak and picked up the tea pot with her wrapped hands. Hinata almost began to sweat. She had no idea how to pour tea for a noble. It was bad enough that Sakura was watching patiently for her to do so. Hinata poured like Kakashi would: the others first. "And here I thought," Sakura smirked as she picked up her cup, "you could do anything."

"Very sorry My Lady." Hinata dropped her head and tried to wipe the blush off of her cheeks. She had never felt so small. She stared at her reflection in the tea; she hated ginger tea.

"Do not be rude," Sakura said with a bit of force in her voice, "drink and be merry." Hinata nodded and took a sip of the tea. She almost chocked as she tried to force down the bitter taste of ginger. "Your cloak Mage-baka, when you are before me in such an intimate manner you will not be seen in it." Hinata looked at her and was so tempted to reject such a rule. She should not even be here; she was a Mage, not Sakura's personal servant. "Now!" Sakura yelled with a glare. Hinata quickly stood and removed her cloak. She folded the cloak and set it beside her as she kneeled back down. Sakura did not look happy, but Hinata could not read the emotion on her face. She was eyeing her wrapped arms though. "Have you yet to recover from an injury?"

"A-Ah…" Hinata looked down so that her hair fell over her shoulders. "No My Lady…I have been burned. The scaring showed people my weakness."

"Odd," Sakura held her cup at her lap. "A master of all the elements and yet you were burned by fire."

"It is…rather pathetic." Hinata felt like she had been punched in the gut. It was like she never changed. Sakura did not smirk at her though; no smile or even agreeing with the Mage. Hinata almost wanted to laugh. Sakura would never agree with her, even if it was something that she said. Hinata took another drink of the tea, now being able to stand the awful taste.

"Eat." Sakura held up a rice ball to Hinata's face, being held by her thin fingers. Hinata blushed as Sakura held it right to her mouth. "I will not repeat myself." Hinata sniffed the item, fearing that she may end up eating poison. Sakura huffed loudly and Hinata closed her eyes and took the smallest bite that she could. "All of it. I did not make all of these just to have someone just take a bite out of each one." Hinata was fairly surprised that Sakura would cook, let alone do it for someone else. Hinata took the rest into her mouth and chewed on it slowly.

"Thank you My Lady," Hinata bowed to her once more. Sakura sighed. "Yes?"

"You do not have to bow every time. I know that you will stay loyal to me and this village until the day your heart stops." Hinata was not that flattered by her words, but she just pretend that she was. "Your hair Mage-baka," Sakura changed the subject. "Is it not a bother to have so much hair? I feel that it must burden you while on your missions."

Hinata nodded, "I guess so…" she trailed off, not enjoying where the conversation was going. She lightly ran her hand through her hair again.

"Get rid of it." Sakura said bluntly and shrugged. "If it is a burden there is no point in keeping it, no?"

"I-I cannot My Lady," Hinata held her hair protectively. "I-I like my hair long-"

"I will not have you selfishly keeping that hair if you admitted it is a burden to your missions." Sakura said strongly and glared at her. "Get rid of it." Hinata didn't know what to do since she was at a cross-road. Listen to her superior, or keep her long hair that she loved so much? She stroked her hair a few more times until she finally collected it all in the back and held it together. She reached into her card pack and summoned a dagger. "Please stop being so dramatic and cut it off." Sakura was too calm as she sipped her tea. Hinata let a glare slip through and she knew that Sakura saw; she also knew that Sakura did not care. Hinata put the blade to her hair and with one large breath, she sliced through her hair. Hinata un-summoned her dagger and looked to her other hand to see all her hair. It was so sad; she had let it grow out for so long…now…it was all gone. "I think this has been lovely Mage-baka," Sakura got to her feet and dusted her kimono off.

Hinata watched as she walked away, still clutching all her long blue hair. She got up and walked to the exit from the courtyard; small tears spilled from her eyes. She refused to let go of all her hair, she even refused to hide what she had to do. Other people on the castle grounds stopped to watch her walk back to her home. She got back home and after slamming the door, she let out a chocked sob. "What did I do?" She asked loudly as she had her back against the door. "I…I was nothing but kind to her! A-And why my hair?" She looked down at her long hair that lay lifeless in her hand. Hinata felt her eyes water more. "I…I just wanted to look like you mother." Hinata wiped her eyes and took in a calming breath. "It's…It's just hair, I don't need it to be like my mother. I am like my mother." She said to reassure herself with a light smile. Hinata looked back at all her hair and then walked to the bathroom. She tossed it all in the garbage. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and touched the jagged ends of her short hair. She pulled out a kunai that Kakashi kept under the sink and fixed up the ends, so they were smoother. Her hair now reached the base of her neck, and was fairly flat against her head. She fixed up the rest of her hair and once satisfied she put the kunai back and walked into the kitchen.

She needed better tasting tea.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke lied back outside the Hokage's bedroom on the window sill. He tapped his foot against the other wall as he cut up his apple with a kunai. He sliced off another sliver of the fruit and ate it as he listened to the Hokage ruffle around at her desk. He was sure to inform her that he was right outside her closed window, with Itachi at the door. Sasuke hated doing this; it wasn't like anyone could get on the castle grounds without alerting a few damn dogs that a bunch of the shinobi kept as pets. He would have rather be on library duty like Tobi. At least he could flip through some books while guarding the Elders. This was practically torture; she was just doing paper work. Why couldn't she do that in her office? He groaned as he cut off another piece and slid it into his mouth. Itachi must be as bored as he was though; he was stuck at the front doors.

Sasuke looked around the land around the castle. He did have to admit that the view was breathtaking. He could see both manors, and then the land that shinobi occupied. He looked past all that land and into the village; it went further back than it did in the front of the caste. It was said that the first Hokage designed it so that his village was hidden by his castle so that it would be better protected. Invaders would have to get through his forces before he got to his people. Sasuke smirked; he thought it was a terrible idea. The castle would fall and then the rest of the village was left with nothing. He let his eyes wander away from the village and there was something that caught his eyes. He smirked as he watched the cloaked figure that hastily made their way to the castle. He was about to jump down and bother the girl for a while, but he stopped when he heard Tsunade groan. He huffed and sat back in the window-sill; he took a bite of the apple and groaned.

He crouched down as he continued to watch Hinata walk into the back way of the castle. She looked to be more suspicious than usual; he sneered when he thought that she was back to stalking the blonde haired moron priest. It made him wonder why there was something so interesting about the priest; especially when those two seemed to hate one another. Not to mention that it was very hard to get her attention at all; unless they had fire red hair. Something about that also concerned him. It seemed odd that Gaara would be attacked by a demon. He wanted to assume that there was something that the demon wanted from either Gaara or Hinata. Hinata was a powerful mage, so there was why a demon would want her. But why would they attack The Kazekage. The demon should have taken out Hinata, she was the fighter. He rolled his eyes and tossed his core to the ground, hoping it would hit someone he hated.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke almost lost his balance as Tsunade opened the windows and glared at him. The windows were pulled open and the drapes blew back in the breeze with such elegance. He wasn't too pleased to see the anger on his Hokage's face. "Did you even hear me calling you?"

"I suppose not," he said dully.

"What if I had been calling you because I was being attacked?" She glared at him as he only continued to toss his kunai into the air and catch it.

"There is no way that I would let anyone in, nor would Itachi." He answered back, only to get a smack in the head with a fan. He growled a bit, but tried to keep down his temper. "Why did you do that Lady Hokage?" He seethed out.

"You answer when I call, or be demoted." She said and motioned for him to enter. "I need you to run some things over to Tobi. He should be in the library." She handed him and wooden box that was filled with books, documents, and scrolls. "Try not to get distracted and report right back to me."

"I'm your guard, not your servant." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room. He sneered as Itachi chuckled a bit. "Not funny."

"I find it quit humorous," Itachi said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to cover for you when you go off in search of the Mage."

Sasuke scoffed, "And what makes you think that I am going to do that."

"I just know you little brother." Itachi answered and then closed the door after him as he went back into hiding. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked down the large and barren halls of the castle. He took the shortest route that he could since if he was going to the library, he was sure to run into the Mage. Maybe Itachi was right, but Sasuke did not have to agree with him. Not to mention that if Hinata was there, Naruto had to be there too. He did not want to have to deal with that boy while he was having a moment. Sasuke nodded as Shikamaru held the door open for Sasuke as he left the library, allowing Sasuke to go in. He looked around for Tobi and found him on the top floor. Sasuke jumped up onto the railing since he did not want to follow after some old man.

"Please Sasuke," he looked up and saw that Hinata faced him while he was crouched on the railing. "Have a little class and just use the stairs." Sasuke smirked since he was amused by her scolding and the look of irritation, but he noticed something else was off about her. Her cloak was pushed back so that he could see her outfit underneath, and she carried about two books under her left arm while the right was on her hip. Her arms were wrapped up in white bandages, with a tight black t-shirt that came down to under her bottom; she also wore fitting blue pants with hunting boots coming up to her knee.

"Your hair," Sasuke reached up and ran his hand down the back of her head, until he reached the end, "you cut it."

Hinata blushed red as she slapped his hand away and sighed in frustration. "Do you not have other duties that you need to be doing?" She stepped back as he stepped down from the railing. She turned her head so she didn't need to look at him. "I have no time for your antics."

"I was just wondering what happened to all your hair." He said with a shrug as he set down the box on the table. He looked back at her and smirked, "I thought you looked really good with the long hair."

Hinata sighed and turned away from him, "I rather not talk about it." She walked off without another word, but Sasuke knew when to follow a woman and when to keep his distance. He glanced over to find Tobi doing his duties. He left the box near him and went off to follow Hinata. Surely, Hinata would not try and attack him; he was too good of a friend. He took a seat on the book shelf as she went through other books. "I thought that you would take the hint that I am not interested in talking to you."

"No one cuts their hair without a reason."

"It was a bother," she said with a sigh as she looked up at him. "My hair got in the way. I got rid of it before it got me killed." He watched her as she put the two books away and began to look for others. "Can you go back to your work now?"

"Why are you here?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Hinata said with a smirk as she took of her cloak and left it on a nearby chair. "I have business to do."

"Do you know why the priest in in here?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and landed beside her. He watched her body language.

Hinata was completely calm as she looked over at him. "Since when does Naruto-chan read?" She smiled lightly and went back to her searching. "He may just be on a run for Jiraiya."

"I've seen him come in here a lot," Sasuke played along. "Something about a demon going after the Kazekage and his little whore." He smirked as Hinata twitched a bit and glared ahead. "But I'm sure you already knew all about that, no?" He only became more amused when she had him pushed up against the book shelf. "Very arousing Hinata," he purred out. She just continued to glare at him.

"Two things teme," she spoke in a threatening voice. "Number one, I am not to be referred to as a 'whore' or any other form of the word. And Number two, what I know is classified under the law that I can and will kill you if you even think about getting in my way. Believe it or not, I have the right to write in for your demotion to Anbu, or even jonin if I please." Sasuke lost his smirk and she let him go. "You are on thin ice teme, do not try and push me."

"Alright then mesu," he said back as he walked away from her. "I'll keep my distance, but I am still higher up in ranking than you, and I am a much better fighter."

"The last part is debatable," she answered back. He looked back, but she was already in another isle of books and he was mad enough. "Stupid Uchiha," she muttered under her breath as she moved closer to the blonde that studied right under her feet. She had other things to worry about and other people to be watching.

**(Line Break)**

The lone man in royal garb walked through the castle gate with a smirk on his face. Two stoned faced guards followed at his sides with spears in their hands. He had long white haired that was held back in a little hair tie and lightly tanned skin. He was taller than the average male his age and his eyes were a charcoal black; they never left the steps of the castle. He chuckled as the shinobi whispered about him and watched him with big and innocent eyes; he wanted to gauge each eye out. Only one woman was allowed to gaze upon him with such eyes. His guards opened the doors for him so he would not have to stop his stride.

"Why hello," Sakura happened to be passing by with a book in her hands and her hair held up in a neat bun with a jeweled pin. She stopped and watched as the male came to a stop before her. "I am Lady Sakura of the Leaf village, who may you be sir?" She spoke in her political voice as her eyes gave the male another look over. He was very handsome indeed.

"I am merely known as Lord Akuma," he said with a smirk and a wicked look in his eyes.

Sakura blushed a bit as she looked away. "Why should I allow a demon as you to come onto my lands?"

"Please, my fair Lady," he smirked, "My name is known far and wide among these nations; I came here since I heard so many good things about this place." Sakura only nodded and waited for more information. "I have been traveling for days and I need to stay for a night or two before I can head out again."

"Very well my Lord," Sakura turned and motioned for him to follow. "I will take you to the office of Lady Hokage to see about your situation."

"Perfect."

**(Line Break)**

"Don't you dare say anything," Hinata seethed out as she sat in the kitchen with the other shinobi with her bowl of hot ramen. She was angered as she broke apart her chopsticks and ate, even though she knew that they were all were staring at her. Hinata did not know that someone could eat and be angry, but she got the point across with her angered slurping of her noodles. Hinata finally slammed her hands on the table as she stood up and glared at everyone. "I got a haircut! Okay? Am I not allowed to change the way I look? I can? Thank you!" She was so mad that everyone was noticing this; she wanted to forget it and she couldn't with them all staring. Hinata just pulled up her head and with a wave of her hand, the bowl threw itself at the wall and shattered.

"I am my own person," she muttered under her breath as she left the kitchen, with everyone staring at her. No wonder no one really talked to her; she seemed to be in an injuring kind of mood. It was one of the reasons that Mage's were never well liked; they worked alone and expressed themselves as they pleased. She must have been the most expressive. Mage's were known for being calm and collected and there she went, throwing plates at walls. Hinata touched the back of her head again and gave out a shaky breath.

"I think it looks nice." Hinata stopped and looked over to see Shikamaru leaning against one of the pillars while chewing on a senbon. If Hinata wasn't so angry, she would have thought he looked rather cool with his hands deep in his pants pockets and calm look on his face. "I can see why you got rid of it." He smirked and pulled at the end of his own ponytail; "If I didn't want to flatter my father's side of the family, I would have lopped off this thing a long time ago." Hinata tried to stay angry; she wanted to be alone and mad. "Come on Mage," he lightly pushed off the pillar and smiled at her, "that was rather funny. All I want is a smile."

Hinata turned away and put her nose in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No…" she tried to hold back her smile, "I am angered I will stay angered."

"And I thought that the royals were a pain," he walked up so that he stood next to her. Shikamaru was quick to notice her disgust when he said royal. "Wait…let me guess what happened." He looked at her as she sent him a glance. "Lady Sakura made you do this, right?" Hinata flinched a bit and looked up at him with a bit of surprise. "I'm right, am I not?" Hinata just nodded and Shikamaru just sighed. "I should have known; she seemed rather off about something."

"Do you know why that she would make me do something like that?" She wanted her answer so she could just get this over with.

"Lady Sakura is almost testing her waters." Shikamaru said as he put his hands behind his head and motioned for her to follow beside him. "She is almost to the age where she will be able to take the throne. It's like she needs to make sure that she is able to use her power." Hinata looked at him and watched his facial expressions. "You should have seen the other things that she has been other people do for her." Hinata cocked a brow and he smirked. "I had to sit in her room and do my work while she practiced her harp." Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit but Shikamaru just smirked. "Something about her not wanting to be alone."

"How odd," Hinata stopped and he also stopped and looked back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Lady Sakura said the same thing to me." Hinata looked to him and he seemed to be thinking over the same thing. "We must be over thinking this." Hinata waved it off. "It is foolish to be worked up over the loss of my hair or your change in workspace. It is not like figuring it out would grow my hair back." Hinata continued to walk on, but Shikamaru did not follow. "Nice talking to you Shinobi, I hope that we may do it more often." She didn't break her stride as she turned around a corner and gave a final wave. Shikamaru would not let such an issue go…it had to be something.

Hinata found her way back to the library, only to be shocked by the sight before her. There stood Sakura in a much more elegant kimono and beside her were two rather large and intimidating guards, with a man between them. The man though, was what caused her to almost step back; she knew it was Wolf. They two had basically the same aura. She quickly hid in the bookcases and waited for them to take their leave. She walked cautiously behind the two and kept her eyes not only on Wolf, but on a red cheeked Sakura. Even though Hinata had her opinions, if something happened to Sakura, she would never forgive herself. She began to fidget when her arms began to itch and burn when she got too close. He was trying to find her and then give chase. Too bad that he was too distracted by the tour that he was getting from Sakura to even notice her presence; Hinata almost wanted to laugh at how humorous it looked to see him nod like he was interested. Or maybe…? Hinata blinked in surprise; he actually looked to be enjoying the tour. Hinata smiled a bit and as ascended the stairs to the second floor. She walked to the back and lied back on the floor with a large smile. He could have her. With both of them gone, she would live a whole lot easier. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed in relief. The only real issue is that if they did fall in love, Hinata was going to have to kill the man if he tried to take her. Sure, she might not be able to rid of the noble, but she would have a good reason to watch the demon burn on a pike.

Hinata held back a gasp as she jumped to the top of a book case and down to the other side as the group of nobles walked through. She pushed herself back against the other bookshelf, only to hit something warm. "Mage-kun-" Hinata spun around and placed her hand on his mouth.

"Priest-chan," she growled in a low voice and put a finger to her lips. "Stay quiet for once." She should have known that he was going to be here and screw up everything.

Naruto pulled her hand off. "I am here on important business."

"Can you talk any louder?" Hinata glared and tried to force him out.

"How about this?" He spoke louder as he smirked down at her. He was pleased to see her red cheeks and the glare on her face; totally worth it. She pushed him back. "Now…Now you are asking for it." He lunged at her, but Hinata was a bit of a better fighter. She smiled when he spun around to see her holding the book that he was about to grab. "Give it here."

"Make me," she smirked and ran to another part of the library. The farther away she got, the better; the last thing she needed was for the Priest to be hurt because of her. She just needed enough time to get him away and then get back to the group before they knew anything that happened. She was so distracted by her thoughts that when she jumped over the railing, a mass collided with her when she reached the bottom. Hinata grunted and let the book fly out of her hands. She was on her stomach and Naruto was on top of her. "Get off you moron." Hinata pushed him off and made her way to the book. She was about to grab it, but then spun around with a kunai in hand to stop the kunai from hitting her in the back. "Were you going to kill me?" She asked with a bit of shock.

"I have no need for that." He smiled and began to reach for the book. Hinata smirked and used her other hand to grab his wrist to keep him from getting the book. "I do not have time for your games Mage-kun."

"But I do," she stuck out her tongue and looked back to the book. "I'll let you get the book if you leave right after."

"And why would I follow your order?"

"I would not want your Hokage to know about this little engagement going on in her library." The two suddenly froze and looked over to see that Sakura and her guest stood there. Hinata felt herself pale as she pushed the male off and grabbed the book. "Stop Mage-baka." Sakura said with a glare and her face red in embarrassment. Hinata pulled her hood up and kept her head low. "Care to explain why the guest to our village and I have found you both like this?"

Hinata looked around for some sort of excuse and then down to the book. "I wanted this book."

"What?" Sakura and Naruto both asked.

Hinata blushed a bit, but was glad that no one could see it. "I had asked for the book, but the Priest has too much of a vendetta against me that he refused to let me have it. So, I took it and ran."

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Sakura shook her head. "I thought after your induction as a proper mage you would be competent." She looked over to the three men. "I am very sorry that you had to witness such a crude site. I can assure you that this has never happened before."

"Thanks a lot." Naruto muttered to her as he snatched the book out of her hands.

"Now Lady Sakura," the male smiled a bit, but Hinata could see past it. "I see nothing so wrong with such a thing." He looked to Hinata and smirked, "She does look like a rather…feisty mage, no?"

"I have no need for such a thing." Sakura said with a glare in Hinata's direction. "The Mage is meant to protect this village, not repopulate it." Hinata dropped her head lower. "If she wants to be feisty, she may go and work on the village streets for all I care. I will not tolerate that in my castle. First she takes the Kazekage out alone and nearly got him killed. I can only hope that nothing happens to my Priest."

"I would not mind such a thing," he chuckled a bit. "I hope to see you again, little Mage." The group turned away and left the two standing there.

"Why did you have to bring me-" Naruto was cut off from his ranting when he saw Hinata's shoulder seem to give a little shake. "Mage-kun?" He asked with a bit of worry and reached out to touch her shoulder. Hinata pulled away from him, but made no move to leave. "Is something wrong?"

"Am…Am I really a bad omen?" She glanced up at him. She studied his features and waited for some kind of response. He seemed to be studying her as well, but he could not see her face.

"I mean…no you are not…but…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of her head. "Look," he gave a bit of a smile, "It would not even matter. You work alone right? So, you really cannot be a bad omen if no one is there."

Hinata sniffled and bit and looked at him. She pulled down her hood so that she could see him clearly. Hinata saw his goofy grin and how he rubbed the back of his neck since he was so nervous. Sure, they really did not like to get along, but when they did, it was so great. Hinata let a smile slip through and she began to smile brightly and laughing. He finally looked at her and watched as she laughed so much that she began to cry again. Naruto only assumed that it was from how happy she was. He laughed a bit with her. "Y-You're right Priest-chan," she wiped her eyes and smiled, "I work alone, since, unlike you, I am strong enough to do so."

"Glad to see that you are back to normal," Naruto said with a bit of a chuckle. "Now," he put his hand on her head, "let me get back to my job." Hinata nodded and they went their separate ways. What she did not see was that Naruto shot her one last look of his shoulder.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata glared as she saw the group of four again. Wasn't the castle big enough that she didn't have to see them again? She continued walking towards the location of the Hokage's study, last she heard that Kakashi was in their doing some sealing and book organizing. She had to tell him before he found out on his own. She was only worried that Wolf would come after her sensei; she would kill the demon if he even thought about it. Hinata was about to get past them, but she felt his stare and suddenly had to stop. She had to keep herself from scratching at her arms and making it obvious that she was in discomfort.

"Little Mage," the Lord purred out as he walked up to her. "Did you seek me out? I knew you would want to see me again."

"Very sorry, Lord." Hinata forced out while gritting her teeth. She was lucky that she had kept her hood up. "I am only on my way to get more work done." She began to move again, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Wolf…" she growled out.

"I have no idea what you speak of, Hinata-chan." He whispered back in her ear and the grip on her shoulder became tighter. "Keep your night clear, since I'm going to finally court my mate."

"You can go rot in a ditch." She said back in hopes that Sakura could not hear as she approached the two. "Lady Sakura is not to be harmed. Understood?"

"Only if you wait for me at the village gates," he said a bit quicker. "Or I will be sure to leave her corpse on a pike outside your home."

"Bastard."

"Mage-baka," Sakura interrupted the two and looked to them with no emotion on her face. "I hope you are treating my guest as you would your other Lords and Ladies."

"Of course Lady Sakura," Hinata bowed to her and then to Wolf. "Have a good day." Hinata turned away from the group but someone caught her cloak and pulled her back. Hinata choked a bit as she pulled back and fell on her bottom. She looked back and since her hood was still up she glared at the culprit. "Dear Lord, do you need something?"

"Walk with me Mage," he said with a smirk. Hinata got to her feet and the Lord looked to Sakura and his guards, "Please walk Lady Sakura back to her room and be sure she is safe. I will not need your services at the moment." Hinata paled as she watched the guards walk away with a displeased Sakura and left her alone with the one man she wanted dead. "Finally alone Hinata-chan," he smirked as he appeared right beside her. "I would love to show you my bed chambers." He said in a sultry voice. Hinata pulled away from him and began to rub one of her arms out of instinct. He smirked, "I can see that my little mark is making good progress. Soon it will be around your little human heart."

"I thought you wanted to meet with you at night." Hinata ignored him for the most part; she still had to kill him.

"I love you too much to wait that long." He said with a smile and Hinata just scoffed and turned away. "Let us begin our walk." Hinata walked ahead, but he was able to keep up with ease. "I saw the Kazekage off, what a poor man for being so…pathetic." He smirked as Hinata growled under her breath. "He should have known his place. He is a Kage, you are a Mage. Something between you two would have never worked." He mused aloud and only caused Hinata to fall deeper into her sorrow of the night before. "Not to mention, once he would have seen the curse on your arms. You would have been dead."

"Curse?" She looked at him, "I thought this was a spell!" She yelled, but then looked around to be sure that no one was around to hear them.

"Please Hinata-chan," he lifted up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I'm a demon, I curse humans."

"I should turn us both in. Just so I can watch you being captured."

"We'd share a cell Hinata-chan," he smiled mockingly as he took hold of her hand. "Or I would be sure to escape so I could burry your body properly. Then, in the next life, we will reunite and I would take much better care of you then." Hinata tried to pull out of his grip but he had such a grip that with another squeeze, she heard a rather loud crack of bones. She winced. "Oh my," he faked his concern and looked to her hand. "How, silly of me." He began to heal her hand. "I must have lost my temper."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hinata asked in a soft voice as her head hung. She tried to keep back her tears. "Why can't you find some other mate and leave me the hell out of this?"

"Why look for perfection when I can simply make one?" He smirked as he pulled her along. "You have the beauty and the heart that I desire, but what you like is the lineage of a demon. It would be easier for me to make you demon, then look for a demon with your beauty and heart."

"I don't want to be with you though." She stopped and winced when he gave her arm a hard tug. "I rather be dead then be with you." She looked up at him with a full glare and her shizu energy burning in her eyes. "I will not let you run my life anymore Wolf!" Hinata let the lightning run through her body and Wolf just stood there with a smirk as the hair on his head began to rise up from the current. She was so sick of him; she was going to end this.

"I bet your family was right to let go of such a pitiful heir." He let go of her hand and used a force of earth to knock her back about twenty feet. "I made you the powerful mage you are!"

"And I don't want it!" Hinata slammed her hands against the ground and sent a shockwave through the earth. Wolf jumped up to a nearby wall and soon began to morph into a more demonic form. "Now you either fight me, or fight Priest-chan."

"Ah yes, the idiot that was on top of you today." He recalled back to the image that was burned into his brain with the feeling of hate attached to it. "You really just know how to push me. I should just murder this whole country to keep you inline." Hinata watched as the sky began to darken and she was sure that he was going to make it rain; there always something about him and rain. "Stop being so selfish and just admit that you love me. We can go back to the ways things should be. You obey me and one day I will make you a beautiful princess of the earth."

"How about I kick your ass and mount your head in the castle's throne room?" She smirked as she felt the rain fall hard and drench her in water. She wasn't at the same level as Wolf, but she did have most of his powers. So anything that she threw at him was something she knew. Hinata pulled out one of her cards and summoned a spear. She pointed it at him and got down into a more offensive position. "Your choice, Wolf-kun." She said mockingly as he growled. He lunged at her and Hinata took it as her chance to slash at him. She missed entirely and quickly jumped away as a bolt of lightning struck where she once stood. Hinata took in a deep breath and with a new heat in her chest, blew out a large ball of fire. She tried to follow his movements as she burned everything in her path. Once she was out of breath she flipped back into a part of the garden that she avoided. She looked around and waited for a sign of her most hated stalker.

"Look up!" Hinata whipped her head up and jumped away as ice needles rained on her. She kept running and summoned a shield from her cards to block the needles. She finally made it to perfect place to fight. She skidded to a stop at the base of the small hill. Pink petals were ripped from the tree branches and harshly thrown in the wind. She got in a wider stance and with another deep breath, started launches pieces of earth at the male. She smirked upon seeing one hit him in the chest. He easily walked it off as he shot bolts of lightning at her. She blocked some of the shots with walls of earth, but she suddenly was shot with a bolt when pain shot through her arms. She crumpled up on the ground with bolts coming off her body.

"Poor baby," Wolf picked her up by her throat and held her with a tight grip. "I just want to rip out the part of you that makes you so disobedient." He gave her another look over. "You look disgusting with short hair. No wonder the pink haired bitch made you do it."

"D-Do not speak of her l-like that!" Hinata choked out each word as she tried to summon more of her power, but her arms still burned badly. Wolf was about to say something more, but he suddenly let go and Hinata was caught by someone else. She looked up and went wide eyed. "Priest-chan?"

"And I thought I was the dumb one." He smiled at her as she still looked at him in shock. "You really think I couldn't sense the demon in my village?"

"Y-You saved me."

"Duh," he said as he carried her to the infirmary. "It's my job."

"But I got you in trouble. And I made fun of you."

"You are making it really hard to want to help you." He said and she quickly closed her mouth and allowed him to carry her. "Just thank me later, okay?"

"Okay."

**(End)**

**Looks to me that Wolf isn't as romantic as I thought he would be. Looks like this story has a more official villain; tune in next chapter to see how Hinata is going to deal with this and be sure that no one finds out about her either. **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for Hinata to figure out a plan on what to do about Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

**Chapter 12- What the Heart Wants**

The infirmary was quieter than it usually was; like even death was afraid to hang around for the night. Hinata was sitting on her cot as Kakashi wrapped up her bleedings arms. It seemed that when over using her powers, the curse marks up her arms start to bleed. It took a lot of effort from Hinata and Kakashi to get the nurses and doctors to leave so they could talk care of it themselves. Hinata would not trust anyone but her sensei to aid her; he was the only one that she could ever trust. He was very gentle with her and when he finished, he lied in the cot beside hers and said that he would stay with her for the night. Neither one wanted to be alone, even for one night. Hinata wasn't at all tired, but she could hear her sensei's soft snores from the other cot. She didn't want to wake him, but she really needed to talk to someone. There was the chance that Wolf was still out there, waiting for her to be alone again, or going after people just to make her feel worse than she already did. Hinata sighed and sat up again so she could stare at the blank walls of the infirmary. It wasn't like her to be so restless; she really needed sleep after such a long day. She went to run her hands through her hair, but she frowned when she was cut short. Wolf's words still rang in her head. Did she really look ugly with short hair? Shikamaru said she looked good; was it just a lie to make her feel better? Hinata shook her head. Looks didn't matter in her world. She had bigger things to care about. Like the demon that was out for blood.

Hinata pushed the thoughts away and lied back down. She would deal with it all in the morning after getting some good sleep and just letting everything sink in. If she stressed over it too much, then she would surely screw something up. Hinata closed her eyes and laid her hands on her stomach. She took in deep breaths and slowly began to fall into some state sleep. It wasn't a blissful sleep, but it was something that was able to get her through the whole night like as if she had just blinked. Hinata found her eyes opening again, but this time bright beams of light shone through the windows and instantly blinded her. She closed her eyes tight and groaned. She listened to a nurse lightly laugh at her as she passed by. Hinata turned her head to the side and opened her eyes again to see some other shinobi lying where Kakashi was supposed to be. She was about to sit up, but she was stopped by a soft voice.

"The doctor told me to be sure that you didn't move around too much." Sakura spoke up. Hinata whipped her head around to look at her with wide eyes. Saying she was surprised, was an understatement. Hinata never thought she would even bother to think about her. Sakura rolled her eyes and she shifted in her seat. "Please stay calm Mage-baka," Sakura began to pull at the sleeve of her red and gold kimono. Hinata looked at her a bit more though, Sakura had light bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't up like usual. It fell down her back and her bangs almost hid the sides of her face. "What is it?" Sakura caught her staring and scooted away a bit more when her dark eyes met with her green eyes.

"Why are you here, My Lady?"

Sakura looked away to the other wounded shinobi. She glanced back at Hinata, "I…" she trailed off and seemed to regain her train of thought. She cleared her throat and steadied herself. "Lady Tsunade thought it would be best that you were properly thanked for protecting this village." She reached over to the table that was between the two beds. Sakura opened up the bento box and held a dumpling to Hinata's lips. "Eat." It was a simple command, but Hinata still looked to the pink haired girl. "I will not repeat-"

"Thank you," Hinata said lightly with a kind look in her eyes. Sakura was a bit taken back, but just sighed and fed the girl. They spent the rest of the moment in silence, but Hinata knew something was off. Her Hokage would never send her own daughter to thank Hinata. Out of anyone, Tsunade knew the feelings her daughter felt towards the Mage. Hinata almost had the crazy idea that Sakura came on her own will. It was silly, but maybe it could be true. "My Lady," Hinata said softly. She was so quiet that Sakura had to move closer to hear her. "Did…" Hinata could ask her, but Sakura was a prideful woman; one that would never admit to anything that she didn't want anyone to know. Hinata just smiled and sighed, "Did you cook this yourself?"

"Of course," Sakura answered as she closed the bento again. "That was the 'thank you' that my mother wanted you to have." Sakura put the bento back on the table and tried to tuck one of her bangs behind her ear. "Once you are well, we will be on our way."

"Our?"

"Uzumaki-san said that he was afraid that the demon would come back for me." She clarified and Hinata watched as she gripped the fabric of her kimono tighter. "You seem to be the only one that has against something that is nature oriented." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and began to wring her hands. "I was told to stay by you until the priests and priestesses were sure that the demon was gone." Hinata didn't question the action; it was a little odd that she didn't just stay with a priest. Hinata is the only one to ever see Wolf in a fighting state. It was odd, but better for everyone. She knew how he fought and if anyone was going to be hurt by him, it was going to be her. "Do you have any objections Mage-baka?"

"Funny," Hinata said with a smirk as she closed her eyes. She could hear the noble huff in anger. "My Lady," Hinata spoke lightly, "why ask me what I think? You know no matter what the answer is; I must do as you say."

"True," Sakura agreed. "But I know that you don't like me very much. After everything I have ever done to you. So, if you not rather fond of protecting me, I'll be sure to keep communication between us at a low."

"My Lady," Hinata opened one eye and looked to her with a smile. "I have always thought of you as a very pretty and powerful Noble. As a noble of the Leaf Kingdom, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and to be sure that you are not angered with me." She closed her eye again and took in a deep breath. She exhaled with a smile on her face. "It would be an honor to protect you." Hinata didn't see it, but Sakura's cheeks burned a dark red as she stared at the Mage with shock in her eyes. No one had ever said that to her. Sure, Hinata never denied the fact that she did not like Sakura, but she hid it better than anyone. Sakura was a noble, no matter what anyone said to her about her character, she knew that she would always be the one on a throne and them below her. She was to be the next Hokage; no one could take that away from her.

Sakura did not know why she was never a fan of the little Hyuga girl. When she was little, it was just the fact that Hinata Hyuga was the little princess of her clan. Every time they came to dinner or party, she would always see the blushing beauty in her best kimono with her hand in her father's. Her father never left her side; not even when he talked to nobles. But Sakura, Sakura was left with a nanny as her mother talked to other nobles. Now, she learned why her father had never left the girl though, he was afraid she would mess something up and make a fool of herself. But he could have given her off to another family member. No, he kept her right at his side. Sakura recalled seeing the girl with her mother; they would laugh and play together in the gardens. Sakura was left with another nanny and Ino. Whenever Sakura asked her mother to take her out to play, she had to work. Then Sakura finds out the greatest Mage is the once Hyuga heiress. It was like; she could never get noticed by anyone. Her mother was concerned about her village and warriors, the warriors about their missions and training, and everyone else about something else. No one ever thought once to the lonely daughter. There were only a few times anyone ever noticed her. When the other Kage daughters came in, or when she made people notice her.

Her Mage though, not matter how mean Sakura acted with her, she always spoke formally and did as she was told without complaint. She even regretted not noticing the girl's discomfort towards the demon disguised as a Lord. Sakura could have been killed on so many occasions. But, whenever she was close to being alone with the demon, Hinata was there. She owed the Mage much more than a cooked meal. Sakura composed herself and sat there with the dignity she had and with pride in her chest. No matter what looks the medical staff gave her, she was going to wait patiently for her savior to awaken.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata pulled her hood back when she entered her home and held the door open for Sakura. Hinata was surprised then when she woke up again that Sakura was still waiting there; reading a book while she waited. Hinata decided that she had rested enough and slowly sat up. Sakura looked over and watched as the blue haired girl sat on the edge of the bed and gave her arms a good stretch before standing and shaking out her limbs. Sakura stood up when Hinata looked to her; she closed her book and held it to her chest as the Hatake looked her over once more. Hinata, from the cover of her hood, sighed and asked the noble where she wanted to go. Sakura only tried to keep sophisticated as possible while telling her that she would go wherever the Mage did. Sakura claimed that she had nothing to do other than some studies and music practice, but that could wait until later.

Hinata was fairly surprised at the statement and decided that if Sakura would go wherever she went, then Hinata could get some things done. She had to return a few things to two Kages. Hinata closed the door behind Sakura and placed a pillow down for her to sit at the table in the living room. She motioned for her to sit and then Hinata went and made tea. Sakura looked around her home with almost the look of child-like wonder. Hinata returned with a cup and the tea pot. "This will not take too long My Lady." Hinata bowed and then went to her room and to the back of her closet. There she found an ice sculpture and a necklace filled with sand. She took them out to her dresser and found two small boxes. With careful hands she placed each in a separate box and sealed it closed. She carefully wrote to where each box should go and took one in each hand. She walked out of her room to find Sakura crouched before all the books and carefully flipping through one. Hinata laughed a bit when she saw her flushed cheeks. "Please My Lady," she smirked when Sakura jumped up and dropped the book on the floor. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't like when anyone goes through his books."

Sakura's ears just went red when Hinata laughed lightly as she put the book back in its place. "Do not be foolish Mage-baka," she smoothed out her kimono and walked back to her spot at the table. She picked up her other book, "Mage Hatake should have nothing to hide."

"He has no shame My Lady," Hinata said and actually shared a laugh with the other woman. It was rather odd, but neither said anything about it. Hinata motioned her to the door, "We must be on our way to the village." Sakura nodded and as she walked to the door; Hinata had to stop to see her long hair moving back and forth as she walked. Hinata caught her reflection in a mirror and saw her short hair. She felt bitter again and without any thought Hinata glared at the back of the girls head. She wanted to cut off all of Sakura's hair and burn it in front of her.

"Mage-baka," Hinata was pulled out of her trance and saw that Sakura had been looking at her the whole time. "Should I get someone to protect me from you?" Hinata could hear the actual worry in her voice. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed down her inner rage. She shook her head and Sakura nodded. "Then let us go before your anger comes back." Sakura walked out first and she was glad the Hatake hated her; she deserved it for being so mean. Sakura waited until she stepped outside and walked along with her off of the castle grounds. "I've never been in the village before." Sakura admitted as they walked. Hinata looked to her with a bit of surprise. "I have rode through it, but never walked through it without a reason." Sakura stepped closer to her as they passed the gates. She looked around to all the civilians that worked and socialized. Hinata almost found it laughable.

Everyone gasped and bowed as the two passed. Hinata gave smiles with the shadow from her hood hiding her eyes. Sakura on the other hand remained still and kept her eyes straight. "Come on now My Lady," Hinata nudged her a bit with a smirk. "A Hokage should be able to connect with her people, not ignore them." Sakura pouted with a blush and stopped when three little kids came up to her with bright eyes and smiles. "Halt," Hinata said with a playful voice, "no one is to approach the Fair Lady."

"We just wanted to say hi." Once little girl said with a shy smile.

"Can I trust that you will not harm My Lady?" Sakura felt her face grow brighter with embarrassment.

"Yes Mage-sama!" All three kids said and Hinata stepped aside. Sakura looked to her with slight panic, but Hinata made no movement to aid the girl. Sakura paled; this was the girl's retribution. "Fair L-Lady?" Another little girl looked up at her with a smile. "M-May I have a hug?" Sakura looked back to Hinata, but Hinata nodded for her to continue. Sakura slowly crouched down and opened up her arms. The girl made some sort of happy noise and flung herself into her arms, nearly sending Sakura to the ground. Hinata held back a laugh and just watched as each kid got their hug and then more came. They all crowded her with bright smiles. Hinata decided that she suffered enough and made her way through the crowd of kids and helped Sakura.

"My Fair Lady must be on her way," Hinata patted one of the boy's head and then led Sakura to a mailing building. "You actually looked to be enjoying it."

Sakura was silent for a moment until a little smile was on her lips. "It's nice to be noticed." Hinata just nodded, handing in the boxes, and paid for their mailing. She waved goodbye and took Sakura back to the castle grounds. This time, Sakura was waving and smiling to all the civilians and even ruffled a girl's hair with a little laugh. Hinata smiled a bit. "You will be a great Hokage My Lady."

"Thank you…" she said with a blush and kept her hands before her. Hinata walked with her through the castle gates and then up to the castle. As they walked to the bottom of the steps, Sakura tensed a bit as she saw Sasuke leaned against a pillar with an apple in hand. Hinata smiled lightly at the girl's crush. She looked to the male and he was looking right back at her with a smirk. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Mage-mesu," Sasuke smirked as he walked down to the duo. He was pleased by the sneer on her lips; he only wished he could see her eyes too. "I heard of your courage against the demon. Twice, you have been close to a demon."

"Akatsuki-teme," Hinata said back, "it seems that I am better at your job then you are." She smirked when she saw his sneer. "I have been placed in charge of Lady Sakura, while you were left to do….what?"

"I can surely take care of her much better than you can." Sasuke looked to Sakura and offered his hand. "Come now My Lady, I shall take you to your studies. I can only hope that this Mage has not caused you too much trouble."

"Please Uchiha-san," Sakura looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "I was chosen to be escorted by this Mage from the Hokage." Hinata felt stiff when she felt her thin arms wrap around her own. She pressed herself against the Mage's side and smirked at the Uchiha. "I can assure you that Mage-baka has been doing well." She pulled Hinata along up the stairs and past Sasuke. "I hope that you two will push aside this petty fighting over me; it is rather uncouth."

"Still only able to attract woman I see!" Sasuke called after and had his own laugh when steam blew out of the Mage's ears.

Hinata, on the other hand, was red faced at the thought that she was back at where she started. Hinata used her other hand and felt her own body to be sure that she indeed had hips and breasts. They were there, but Hinata paled at the thought that they felt smaller. She had fallen behind in eating a proper diet. Her clothes had been fitting looser than before, but surely it was just a small phase of stress on the body. She glanced to the pink haired woman that had still refused to loosen her hold; she glanced at the other workers that were taken back at the pair. Hinata sighed, "My Lady," she said quietly so that only the noble could hear. "I advise that you let go."

"Hm," Sakura huffed and released her hold on the Mage's arm. "I did not know that you felt so uncomfortable with my hold." Before Hinata could explain, Sakura stopped at a door and pushed it open. Hinata looked in to see the small classroom and one elder sitting at a desk. "I am here for my class sensei." The elder man nodded and then looked to Hinata. Sakura motioned her in. "Come and sit down. You can read to pass the time." Sakura waved over to a bookcase as she sat before the elder and opened up a journal. Hinata walked over to the books and found some that were in Sakura's light hand writing. Hinata looked back to see that Sakura was too distracted by her teaching to look back at her. Hinata opened the book to a random page and read the girl's thoughts. Hinata was surprised at the thoughts written down in the book. Medical ideas, plant studies, even the occasional poem. Hinata pulled down her hood and flipped to another page. This one was full of her personal thought; Hinata blushed at a very crude and sexual remark about the youngest Uchiha. Hinata went to another page further back and was surprised it was about her.

Hinata read over the few pages that Sakura had made about her. They were professional thought and opinions on her; one remark about finding her a suitable partner to bare more Mages with. Hinata was at the last page of the thoughts on her, and found a rather bold statement at the bottom. It was about Hinata's mother. She read it over to herself, "By this date I had come to the conclusion of Hinako Hyuga's maiden name of Hiroshi. A small clan that had started in the Leaf, but after the first war, many were captured and separated. Those able to relocate had taken solace on an island, but those who have not lived in captured nations. This is the reason why Mages have become so rare. The Hiroshi was the only clan that had the gene; any Mage born relates back to this family." Hinata thought to Kakashi, was he part of her family? Maybe by a very thin blood line, but he could still be family. She looked through a few other pages in hopes that Sakura had continued the research, but there was nothing. Hinata glanced back at the book that Sakura was writing in, maybe that one would have what she wanted.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in Sakura's room as she plucked away at her harp by the window in her room. She kept her eyes on the book shelf where she had set down the journal she had been writing in. She was trying to focus on the scrolls in front of her but the harp was not calming her down like she would have hoped. Hinata never knew that Sakura was so…smart. She had learned nearly five instruments and was in very advanced studies on every subject. She even offered to cook dinner; Hinata wasn't sure what happened to Sakura, but it changed her. Hinata rolled up the scroll and put it away in a bag; she was never going to get any work done with the thought of the book so close. She stood up and walked over to one of the windows and looked out. The noble had a great view of the forest and it was breath-taking. Hinata unlocked one of the windows and pushed it open. She smiled as the cool air blew in and she took in a deep breath.

"Please Mage-baka," Sakura scolded as she stopped playing, "some of us enjoy being warm."

"Very sorry My Lady." Hinata said as she closed the window again. She walked over and took a seat by Sakura as she played.

"We spoke of this Mage-baka," Sakura glanced at her with a frown. "You will not wear the cloak."

"But we are not out to lunch like before." Hinata said lightly. "I recalled you I was to not wear it when I was before you in an intimate manner."

"I have allowed you into my quarters," she motioned around the room. "I think we will not have to worry about me being in danger anymore." She looked back to her music and went back to her playing. "Now, the cloak." Hinata sighed and took off her cloak once again. She folded it up and placed it on the window sill. She made sure her bandages were wrapped tight and took her seat again. Hinata pulled her shirt down a bit lower and glanced to the sheet of music; it looked like nonsense to her. "Have you ever played an instrument?" Sakura asked lightly and looked to her.

"No," Hinata shook her head.

"Would you like to?" Sakura asked lightly. Hinata shrugged and Sakura rolled her eyes, "An answer Mage-baka," she said again. Hinata nodded this time. Sakura pulled her chair closer to the mage and moved her music so that it was before her. Sakura handed her the harp and moved her arms to the proper position. "You will pluck the strings," she said lightly and stood behind her. "The first note is this string," Sakura spoke lightly. Hinata looked to the harp and then the music. She plucked at the strings while getting direction from Sakura. Once she got it, Sakura just watched as she played. Hinata smiled lightly as she began to play a bit faster and would laugh lightly and apologies when she messed up. Sakura blushed as the girl smiled with glee.

"That was very fun," Hinata said as she finished the song and then looked to Sakura, "but it would be best to leave the music to the professionals."

Sakura blushed and took the harp, "True." She took her seat again and without looking at the music, she played. Hinata marveled at how she could play so naturally. Hinata sat back and closed her eyes. Her Lady may have been blunt, demanding, and socially odd, but she did know how to play beautiful music. Hinata never knew a person could be so…layered. Hinata didn't know how to feel about her just yet; could she hate her for something so long ago, for treating her like she was the villain, for forcing her to cut her hair? Maybe she had done what Hinata had, judged her character by only the first layer. Maybe Sakura was finding out that if she looked a bit deeper, she would find something more to the Mage. Hinata smiled lightly as she began to sing the song that went to the tune. It was one that she heard around the manor so many times; it was played at almost any festival. Hinata opened her mouth and began to sing just above a whisper.

Sakura looked to her mage and watched as she perfectly kept in time with her to sing the song. The girl could do it without ever really focusing on her singing; she did it like she was breathing. It came natural to her. Sakura plucked ever so lightly in hopes to no over-power the mage, but her singing was so light. Sakura tried to sing along, but she never had a gift for it, she was…average. She only muttered the few parts she knew and just played the rest. They both came to a sweet end and Sakura sighed, "I think it is time that I am off to bed." She stood up and placed her harp back on its stand and walked to her closet. Hinata got up and began to close the window's curtains.

"Would you like me to keep close?" Hinata asked as she put the cloak around her shoulders. "I was ordered to stay by your side at all times."

"Then why are you asking?" Sakura said bluntly as she took her clothes and went behind her paper dressing area and began to change. She felt a light blush at the thought of the Mage seeing her naked silhouette; it made her stomach hurt and her body become flush. The thought….that the Mage was ravishing her body with her dark colored eyed. Sakura pushed the thoughts out of her head and fixed her night gone to fall as perfect as it could. She walked out and saw that the Hyuga had seated herself at her bedside with a book in hand and her hood kept down. "Would you not like to lie down and sleep?"

"I slept most of the morning," Hinata said lightly, not looking up from her book. "If I need rest I will find a way to do so. You must not worry yourself over me." Her voice traveled about the room like her singing: confident and full. Sakura walked to her bed and got in. Hinata got up and began to blow out all the lights that had kept the place lite, all except the one on the night stand where she sat. "Sleep well My Lady." Hinata spoke lightly and began to read from one of the books Sakura had allowed her to borrow.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she curled up on her side and closed her eyes.

Hinata sat there for what she counted was about an hour before she finally saw that Sakura had fallen into a deep sleep; Hinata put her book down and walked over to the dresser. She brought the shizu to her hands to light her way. Hinata held her breath as she saw the journal that Sakura had been writing in. She opened the book and flipped through a few lessons and some diary entries. Hinata lightly read them to herself; they were all about her day, her experiences, and some politically things she would discuss with the other royal women. Hinata finally found what she was looking for; it was another excerpt on mages. Hinata lifted the book to her face and began to read quietly. "The Mages that have been located in the Leaf village are Hinako Hyuga (Hiroshi), her daughter Mage Hinata (goes by Hatake now), and Kakashi Hatake. I have reason to believe Hanabi Hyuga must also have Mage blood, but she still shows no sign of developing the power. She will be nothing more than a noble. Mage Hinata has taken a drastic turn from her behavior as a child; she was shy, reserved, and physically weak. Now, she is confident, cold demeanor, and stronger than ever before. She has taken no real missions as a Mage, but the nations are at peace (for the time being). Her work is restricted to report writing and escorting." She stopped when she saw that was the end of her section.

"What?" Hinata muttered and continued further. She needed to see what else the girl knew. Hinata found the next section and noticed the dates on it; the entry was written two days ago. "The Mage has shown to be obedient to my command; she even went as far as cutting her hair. I would have suspected her to run off with an excuse of another mission. The Mage has been upset and disturbed by the action, but I suspected nothing less." Hinata couldn't help but frown; she knew that Hinata would not want to do it, but she made her anyway. Hinata flipped another page and saw that the entry was written today. "I am confused about my feelings on Mage Hinata. She had saved my life and has agreed to continue to protect me. I have never been outside the castle gates, but I see a new way to connect to my people. The Mage is still rather odd, but in a way that is enjoyable and amusing. I have come accustom to her short hair; I like it more than her longer hair. The Mage was very comfortable around me, which is odd since all the turmoil I put her through she cause her to have distain against me. I will apologize at a later date for my actions. She is far too good of a protector and person for me to be enemies with."

Hinata blushed lightly and shut the book. She placed it back down and her shizu disappeared. She didn't know what to think about the whole thing; she wanted to learn more about her family, but what she did learn was that Sakura may have felt a little bad for how she had been treating her like crap. Hinata walked back over to her seat and pulled up her hood. She blew out the candle and sat down on the chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Hinata didn't know what to feel anymore; all she wanted to do was sleep away her troubles. Hinata leaned back in the chair and decided that best she could do was get some sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Sakura watched as the blue haired Mage walked about her room with the book in hand. She smiled lightly as the Hatake read from her play book like she was preforming. It had taken a lot of demanding to get the mage to do it, but she finally agreed and Sakura loved it. Watching her act out each event and every character was amusing to say the least; Hinata even changed her voice to match genders. Sakura had taken her breakfast in bed and Hinata had refused to eat anything. Sakura was still in her night clothes and thought it unneeded to get out of bed for the moment. She blushed as Hinata began to act out the scene of a love confession. She hated herself for taking it so seriously; the girl was just acting. Sakura pulled the blanket up to her chin and pulled her knees to her chest.

"My Lady," Hinata let her arm fall to her side and she looked to Sakura. "May I please stop for today? I am sure that I have business to attend to at the moment. I will come back when I am free again."

Sakura studied the girl with sharp eyes. Her cloak was still draped over her body, blocking the view of her slight curves. Sakura could tell the girl was getting thinner, but she didn't want to say anything to the girl. Hinata marked the page with the ribbon connected to the book and put it back on the shelf. Sakura let her eyes travel back up to her short hair and she frowned a bit. "Mage-baka," Hinata looked back at her. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not My La-"

"As a person Mage-baka," Sakura said as she pushed aside her covers and got out of bed. "For using my power to have you cut your hair that you have been growing out since a child."

Hinata knew this was some kind of trick question. "I…I don't…" she hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck looked at anywhere but Sakura.

"But," Sakura walked over to her vanity, "you do, don't you?" She sat down and began her morning routine. "I would not blame you, but since I am of noble blood you have no choice but to do as I command." She looked at Hinata through her mirror and then looked back at herself. "So, I have another demand for you." Hinata glanced at her. "I want you to cut my hair shorter." Sakura said as she touched her long hair.

"My Lady…"

"That was an order Mage-baka," Sakura said as she pulled out a kunai that Sasuke had told her to keep close in case of an emergency. She handed it to Hinata when she finally walked over and stood behind her. She took in a deep shaky breath when Hinata ran her hand through her hair. It made a shiver run down her spine. Her hair touched her lower back, but if her Mage could handle a boy hair-cut she could handle one that went only to the top of her shoulders. She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Please," she begged, "not too short." Hinata was fairly surprised to see her so vulnerable. Hinata had the power right now, to just lop off all of her hair, like some kind of sick revenge. Hinata placed the kunai close to the long pink hair that she was just hoping would fall to the ground. But she remembered something; this woman was trying to say she was sorry. She was trying to be nicer and even though she sucked at it, she was trying harder than Hinata would have thought. Hinata's hair wouldn't' grow back faster and she wouldn't suddenly feel happy. Hinata sighed and moved her kunai down to the middle of Sakura's shoulder blades and with a swift move, the pink hair fell to the floor. Sakura quickly ran her hands through her hair and pulled at the ends. "H-How do I look?" She asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Lovely," Hinata said lightly as she placed the kunai back on the vanity and pulled her hood up. "Please get ready My Lady and I will take you to your mother's study." Sakura nodded and Hinata went to cleaning the pink hair. She was quick to toss it away and dusted off her hands.

Sakura shyly changed behind her changing wall again and took her time so that she looked her best in her kimono. With her new hair-cut, she had to look her best. Hinata may have said that she looked lovely, but Hinata was bound by law to make sure she was happy. Sakura smoothed out her kimono and walked back out as she tried to do something with her hair. She was so used to putting it up in a bun, but it was too short to make a good bun. She sighed as she let her hair fall down her back again.

"Please My Lady," Hinata walked over and picked up a floral pin and lightly pinned back one side of her bang atop her ear. She smiled as she watched the noble blush pink and motioned her to the mirror. "See," she smiled, "simplicity is the greatest form of beauty." Hinata motioned her to follow. Sakura stumbled out of her room, but regained her composer before Hinata could see. Hinata was quick to take her to the study and opened the door for her.

"You're late Sakura," Tsunade said as she picked up scrolls and walked about her office. She motioned to the smaller desk, "I have some business for you to attend to. If anything troubles you then please be quick to ask me." Tsunade glanced to Hinata and nodded her head, "Thank you Mage-san."

Hinata bowed back. "My pleasure Lady Hokage." Hinata took her leave and walked out of the room and closed the doors behind her. She stood before the closed doors and smiled lightly as her eyes darted to the left. "Are you doing well, Uchiha-teme?"

Sasuke smirked as he walked out from the shadows, "Spend the night with Lady Sakura? Scandalous."

Hinata rolled her eyes and walked past him down the hall. "Jealous?" She smirked as she set him one last glance before venturing further down the hall. Sasuke just scoffed and went back into hiding, with Tobi just giggling.

Hinata found herself back in the eating area and took in a deep breath of fresh food. She took a seat at one of the back tables and frowned when one of the cooks dropped down a bento. She could feel the glare in the back of her head. She pushed it aside and happily ate; if she wanted to defeat Wolf, she wasn't going to let a little hate from her peers keep her back. Hinata practically devoured what was in the bento and was about ready to go and ask for another, but anymore and she wouldn't be able to get through her training without vomiting.

"Well, well, well," she smirked when she saw Shikamaru lie down on the table she was sitting at. "Don't you look refreshed?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" She asked as she poked at his cheeks with a chopstick. "Whenever I need you to file mission reports you're too busy, but when I'm eating you are suddenly free."

"What a weird coincidence, right?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I heard about what happened with Lady Sakura; she was glued to you all yesterday."

"I was ordered to protect her."

"I think she just likes you," Shikamaru said with a shrug and Hinata blushed and frowned.

"Oh please," she got up and he followed her. "I think it is clear that she is infatuated with the Uchiha brat." She smirked when Shikamaru gave a chuckle. "And now that you mention about why she has been stuck to my side, I need to do some research for the moment." Hinata tossed out her garbage and walked out to the library. She glanced to Shikamaru as he was about to walk down the other hall. "If you see Priest-chan," she called, "tell him to keep out the library or I'll pound him." she smiled as Shikamaru just waved to show he got the message. She laughed lightly and once she was in the library she made her way to the demon section. Wolf may be strong, but everyone had a weakness, right? Maybe she could do something to render him powerless. Hell, during a full moon Wolf became so human that not one Priest caught on to him. She needed to find out if he had any other special days. She could just slip them to Naruto or maybe even take care of it on her own. Hinata smirked as she picked up the book that had caught her eyes many times; it was a book just on Wolf, but everything was old prophets and riddles no one knew. She looked to the librarian, and when he could not see her, she hid the book in her cloak and made her way to the door. No one was supposed to take books out unless it was the Hokage.

Once she was out in the hall, she opened up the book and began to read through one of the one prophet that always made her…cringe. It said something about a bride destroying all she loved out of revenge. It was a little foreboding for Hinata, since she was technically the next bride of Wolf. She liked to think this prophet had already passed, but there was so little information on him that she had no way of checking. The prophecy was rather vague and Hinata was sure that it had nothing to do with her. She wasn't getting married any time soon anyway. She flipped through another few pages and frowned at a few of these; they were still not translated. If she really wanted to, she could translate them herself, but it wasn't her job to catch demons. It would have been suspicious of her to be so dedicated into stopping Wolf; someone would catch on sooner or later. Maybe she could try to work a little closer with Naruto so that she could just be sure no one caught on with anything. Hinata sighed as she walked out of the castle; she made her way back home. She didn't really care if anyone saw her with the book, she could explain her way around it fairly easy.

"Mage-kun~!" Hinata stopped in her tracks as she looked up to see who was referring to her as a man again. She saw Ino Yamanaka running towards her with a bright smile and long blonde hair flowing behind her. Hinata made sure her hood was pulled up and closed the book up and closed her cloak. "I'm so glad that I found you Mage-kun," she smiled as she stood before Hinata. "I was informed by Sakura that you were the one to cut her hair."

"By her request," she added to be sure that she didn't just admit to doing something that might get her in trouble. She was about to excuse herself, but the next thing she knew was the blonde had garbed her arm and led her off back to the castle. Hinata nearly dropped her book in the process. "I'm sorry Lady Yamanaka," she had to regain her stance from being yanked so hard. "But I must be getting home to get work done."

"Nonsense," Ino smiled at her with bright eyes. "If Sakura gets to spend a whole day with you, may I be allowed that same honor?"

"O-Of course, b-but…" she trailed off as Ino took her into the castle's gardens where a picnic had been set up. Hinata blushed red as she was forced to sit down beside the girl. She kept the book hidden under her cloak, but it was a little hard in her position. She shifted in her seat and watched as the blonde haired heiress served her food and drinks. Hinata was careful to keep watch for who saw them and when.

"Come on Mage-kun," Ino smiled at her as she placed her hands on her lap, "be less formal with me. No more cloak." Hinata was quick to comply since she could use it to cover the book. She just stayed there kneeled in hopes that this would be over soon. She watched as the girl poured her tea and served her food. "Sakura has been in a bit of a daze since spending the day with you." She smiled lightly at her and Hinata couldn't help but blush. "Yep, even today in studies she was just writing away in her journal and looking out the window."

"I hope that she is able to regain focus soon," Hinata said as she picked up her cup. "A future Hokage should not be distracted."

Ino giggled and brought the cup to her lips, "I do not want to start any rumors, but I believe that Sakura has grown…attached to you." Hinata swallowed her tea rather loudly and coughed from chocking a bit. She looked up at Ino who was smiling, "You can't think that I am wrong? She has had you at her side for a day and a night."

"It is my job to protect her," Hinata defended and then paled when Ino looked to be smiling bigger. "She ordered me to stay at her side so please Lady Yamanaka this assumption that she feels something more for me is ridiculous."

"It's your fault," Ino smirked. "Calling her 'My Fair Lady', you were asking for it." she pinched Hinata's cheek and giggled, "It's a new day and age Mage-kun, I do not see what is wrong with her feelings for you, but of course," her teasing voice went away and Hinata could tell she was actually being serious. "No one else would see past something like that. Sakura is to marry a nobleman, and I don't want to talk to her about this since I know she will deny it, but she will have to come to terms that you are a Mage first." She looked to Hinata and smiled sadly, "So please, be kind to her. I've never seen Sakura act so nice before and I don't want to become cold and distant again."

Hinata nodded, "I promise Lady Yamanaka."

"Good," she smiled brightly and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll let you go now Mage-kun."

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, "Right." She got up and picked up her book and cloak. Once she was out of sight, she put her cloak back on and read her book as she walked back home. "Oh boy," she said to herself.

"Oh yes," Hinata stopped and looked over to see Wolf sitting on one of the stone walls. "I heard you have been whoring around while I was away."

"How did you get in?" She glared at him.

"Your pathetic village can't keep me out." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you doing my bride?"

"Just fine," she smirked up at him and glared, "I'm getting closer to getting rid of you once and for all." She scoffed as he glared at her. "I'll give you a choice though. You can run know."

"Would it be that easy?" He stood up and smirked at her. "Maybe you should rethink your whole plan, since I have some big ones for you."

"Bring it on you demented demon."

"My pleasure."

And with that, he was gone. Hinata looked around to be sure that he was truly gone and then quickly rushed to her house before anyone else met up with her. She had a very bad feeling at what was going on.

**(End)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I bet you are all wondering why I added in SakuraXHinata, right? Well, I did it cause I kind of wanted to and I wanted to watch Sakura go through her own troubles. Thought it was a fun twist. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
